Charming Bella
by lolatwilight
Summary: Bella just graduated from nursing school, she decides to live with her dad in Charming. Edward is the VP of an MC called Cullen's Son. After they meet & their world's will never be the same, can they find love in each other? or will their relationship will crash & burn? HEA.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello, I'm Lola. This is my first time writing a story, so please bear with me. I'm doing this story completely alone so any mistakes are mine. I'll try to upload Mondays, Wednesdays, Fridays &amp; Sundays. If anything changes I'll let you guys know.**

**This story is a Twilight meets Sons of Anarchy. There will be NO cheating. This will be a jealous, possesiveward. But he's not an asshole, he is a man who is in a MC, that has seen lots of things so let's get this started... here we go! Let's enjoy the ride.**

**Disclaimer: S.M. owns the characters.**

Chapter 1

Bella POV

My name is Isabella Swan, I live in a little town called Forks. I went to school to be nurse &amp; I graduate this Thursday. My parents Charlie Swan &amp; my mom Renée Dwyer got divorce when I was a baby, a few years later my mom met Phil Dwyer, got married &amp; the rest is history. Now here I am on my way to my apartment to pack my things because after graduation I applied for a job as nurse in Charming to be closer to my dad so here I am dialing my dad.

**"Hello?"**

**"Hey dad!"**

**"Hey Bells! how are you? you ready for graduation?"**

**"Yes I am dad, you still coming to my graduation, right?" **

**"Of course I am. I'm happy you are a nurse, Bells. I'm proud of you"**

**"Awww thank dad. so dad, I was wondering... can I go back to Charming with you? I wanna to get out of seattle &amp; spend some time with you, what you say?"**

**"Wow! Bells I would love to have you with me, are you sure that's what you want? I want you to be happy Bells."**

**"Of course that's what I want dad. I'm going to Saint Thomas Hospital for an interview, I already sent a resumé. So after graduation can I go with you back to Charming?" **

**"hahaha, yea Bells you do. I gotta go Bella police business. I'll see you on Thursday, ok? Love you Bells."**

**"Love you too, dad I'll see you this Thursday, be careful!"**

**"Always am! bye!"**

_Well the talk with my dad was better than I expected, that's good. So time to start packing._

~~~~~~~~Thursday -Graduation Day~~~~~~~~

So after my graduation it was time for dinner, I'm happy that my parents after their divorce are in good terms with each other. My dad used to visit me every summer for 3 weeks until I started college so I always had in my life. I love my parents including my step father who is also a kind man, has love me for these past years &amp; my mom a harebrained mother is what I have but that's the reason I love her. After dinner my mom was sad to see me go with my dad but she knew this was what I wanted

"Oh Bella! I'm going to miss so much!" my poor mother is in tears

"Me too, mom. But now you can travel with Phil! That's exciting, mom." I tell my mother she still can believe I'm moving

"Well mom, dad &amp; I have to go we are leaving early in the morning. So dad &amp; I can drive to Charming I have the interview on Tuesday so hopefully by the end of next week I'll have a job" I tell my mom

"Alright Bella. I'm so happy and proud of you! You have enough money just in case you don't hired as soon as you want?" my mom tells me

"Yea, I have enough money mom. I have enough saved from when I was working at the diner for these past years since high school, so I'm good for a while" I try to soother my mom

"Ok Bella. Don't forget to call me every once in a while, ok?" my mom tells me with tears streaming down her face

"Mom don't cry! You just going to make me going too!. Well I gotta my mom I'll call you soon. Love you" I tell my mom then I go to my step dad "Hey Phil! thank you for taking care of us. Please take care of my mom."

"You don't have to thank me Bella. I love you &amp; your mom, I promise I'll take care of her. You take care of yourself alright?"

"Yea I will Phil. Love you too. Bye"

I walk to my car where my dad is waiting for me, talking to my mom I hear her say to my dad "Take care of her Charlie"

"You know I will Renée" my dad tells her, he turns to look at me &amp; say "You ready, Bells?"

"Yes I am, dad" I tell him. With one more hug &amp; kiss to my mom I tell her goodbye &amp; drive with my dad to my apartment.

The next day my dad &amp; I pack up my belongings, I leave my keys to the apartment manager, I get my deposit back. I get into my car with dad &amp; we drive away from Forks to Charming.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi again! Lola here!**

**Any mistakes are mine &amp; mine only. In case you guys are wondering this are the ages &amp; ranks from the club.**

**Here we go...**

**Bella Swan-23**

**Charlie Swan-44**

**Renee Dwyer-42**

**Phil Dwyer-40**

**Edward Cullen-25 (VP)**

**Carlisle Cullen-45 (Pres)**

**Jasper Whitlock-30 (Sgt. Arms)**

**Emmett McCarty-25 (Road Capt.)**

**Garrett-35 ( Secretary)**

**Eleazar-27 (Computer Whiz)**

**Esme Cullen-44**

Chapter 2

Edward POV

_ugh I need some pussy ASAP!_

I'm so damn tired, this run took longer than expected &amp; my father is pissed. When he is pissed we all suffer I would say he needs to get laid but that's my mother we are talking about.

Being the VP of an M.C. is not an easy job as people might think, sometimes is as hard as it is being the president of an M.C.

"Hey, dad?" I walk over my father, who is nursing a beer at the bar from the clubhouse where our other charter is in Nevada.

"Yea?" he says

"I think for our new run we are going to need to talk to Charlie, you know he has some trucks on the side that we may use for the next trip to Nevada" I tell him sitting down at the stool next to him. I have been thinking about this for awhile now, it is easier to figure out how to hide the guns on a truck than having them on the back of our Harley's.

He looks at me &amp; I know that he is mulling it over "You know, son. You may be right that might be a better solution, we need to try it for next month. I'll talk to Charlie as soon as I get into town, he is away on his daughter's graduation " he tells me, nodding.

"Yea? I didn't know he had a daughter. I can't imagine the chief with a daughter, hahaha" I say laughing &amp; really can't picture his daughter I wonder how old she is.

"Yea, her name is Isabella I met her when she was 9 yrs old. She was a sweet kid, good girl from what Charlie told me, she graduated from nursing" he tells me then gulping his beer he says "Alright let's finish up this shit I'm ready to see your mother, hahaha" he laughs &amp; winks at me. I shudder at the thought, there are some things a child never has to hear from their parents.

I walk outside &amp; I see Emmett talking to Liam, Jasper, Garrett &amp; Eleazar. We talk about shit until Carlisle calls us &amp; we start talking about business with the Nevada charter

~~~~~~Later that night~~~~~~

After finishing church we head over to Charming. Being on the road at night is so fucking freeing.

Maybe I might get some pussy from Irina or Kate, I need to get laid as soon as I get there.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi Lola here again! So this is the second update of the day or night depending on where you are... Remember all the mistakes are mine.**

**I didn't post the disclaimer on the last update but S.M. owns these characters.**

**So we left our favorite couple on their way to Charming, let's see if they can finally meet.**

**Here we go...**

Chapter 3

Bella POV

After being a few hours on the road, we stopped to eat something at some diner after ordering my dad &amp; I talked about the move.

"So Bells, you're going to be staying with me or you're moving on your own?" my dad asked while I sipped on my chocolate milkshake, I thought about living with him but I'm so used to living on my own, I have enough money to rent an apartment or a little house.

"I think I'm going to be on my own, dad. Is not that i don't want to live with you but I'm so used to living on my own &amp; my work hours are going to be crazy if I get the job in the hospital so I have enough money saved up to rent something." I say looking at him.

He sighs &amp; nods "Yea I get what you're saying Bells being the chief of police I get it. I hope we can get together once in a while, you know to catch up."

I take his hand &amp; I tell him "Of course we will get together dad! You were the main reason I wanted to be in Charming, you know that dad."

He nods, the waitress gives us our orders in the middle of the meal his cell rings, he answers "Swan here" he listens to the other person &amp; answers him "I'm an hour away from Charming, I'll swing by when I get there &amp; we'll talk." again he listens to the other person &amp; tells him "Yea I'll be arriving with my daughter. I'll see later Carlisle." he hangs up &amp; keeps on eating.

"Everything OK, dad?" I look up at him.

"Yeah everything is good Bells, I just need to see a buddy of mine. You don't mind right?" he answer me &amp; keeps eating his food.

I shake my head at him, saying "No dad. I don't mind. You ready to go?"

"Yea, Bells. Let's hit the road."

I pay for our meals, we head to the car on my way to my new home.

We arrive at Charming, dad points out the different stores from supermarkets, clothing stores to the school &amp; library. He shows me Saint Thomas Hosp. &amp; the police station where he works. Then we arrive at a garage that's named Cullen's Auto Shop. He parks the car &amp; gets out.

"You mind staying here, Bells? I'll be quick." he turns to look at me.

"Sure, dad. I'll wait in the car don't worry I'm not in a hurry." I assure him

"OK Bells, be right back" he walks straight to what it looks like a bar or something.

I sit in the car, then next to me parks a black Cadillac SUV, at least I don't looks so out of place I have a 1965 Ford black Mustang that my dad &amp; Phil bought for me when I first started nursing school. Stepping out of the car is a woman with long caramel hair, she looks beside her she sees me &amp; smiles at me.

Closing her car door she asks me "Can I help you?"

"Oh no, I'm waiting for my dad Charlie Swan, he's inside." I tell her with a small smile.

She blinks at me &amp; says "Oh you're Bella?!, your dad has told me so much about you! I'm Esme Cullen nice to finally meet you."

I smile at her "Hi Mrs. Cullen. Nice to meet you too".

She asks me "Would you like to get out of the sun &amp; sit with me in my office for awhile?"

I look around &amp; I smile &amp; nod at her

We go to a small office "Sit, until your dad finish talking to Carlisle, they should be done soon" I looks around &amp; see a couch. "Thank you Mrs. Cullen". I tell her, she shakes her head at me &amp; says "Please call me Esme, Mrs. Cullen makes me feel old hahaha" she laughs.

I smile back at her as a yes. Just then 3 guys in motorcycles arrive,when they park one of them walks to the office. He stands by the door &amp; says "Hey Ma!, where were you when we arrive this morning?" He tells her with an velvet like voice, I look at him mesmerized by his looks. I he has a strong jawline, a straight nose, &amp; full lips. Completing the look with copper sex hair. He looks like a freaking Adonis.

Then he looks at me with a pair of emerald eyes likes Esme's, he walks over to me &amp; asks "And who you might be? I'm Edward Cullen" smiling at crooked smile at me. I think I blush a little &amp; I tell him "Hi I'm Bella Swan, nice to meet you Edward". He shakes my hand &amp; I feel an electricity through my body &amp; from I can gather he feels it too.

Esme clear's her throat fighting back at smile she tells Edward "Son, why don't you take Bella to the clubhouse? So she can wait for her father while I finish up in here".

"Yeah, sure mom." he tells her he turns to look at me &amp; says "Come on, Bella. I'll take to the clubhouse.

We walk side by side, I look around &amp; we keep getting curious looks from the men that I arrived with him. Then we stop at a bench, he introduces me to men there "Hey! Meet Bella Swan, Charlie's daughter". I smile at them, then Edward introduces them to me "Well Bella these are the mechanics around here &amp; my friends, this is Emmett McMcarty &amp; Jasper Whitlock". They smile &amp; nod at me. Edward tells them "I'm taking Bella inside so she can wait for Charlie. I'll see you guys later."

Just when we are about to walk inside a blonde woman walk out with a pair of shorts, a shirt that is obvious that she has no bra. She smiles a seductive smile at Edward &amp; says "Hey, Eddie! I've been waiting for you".

_Of course he is with someone a man that handsome must have a girlfriend &amp; from what I can tell she's suits him, she's gorgeous too._

I take a peek at Edward, he frowns, turns to look at me &amp; I tell him "Thank you, Edward. I'll wait inside for my dad". The woman doesn't ever bother to look at me, I pass her &amp; I can hear Edward calling my name I keep on walking until I see a stool.

Just then I hear a loud voice that sounds like Edward saying "First of all Irina don't call me Eddie, second I didn't ask you to come see me, so get the fuck out here!"

Then a door opens &amp; I see my dad shaking hands with a man with blonde hair. My dad turns around, he sees me &amp; says "You OK, Bells?" his mustache twitching.

I give him a small smile &amp; answer him "Yea dad, everything's fine just that Esme told me to get some shade, then her son brought me here so I can wait for you."

He nods saying "Oh good Bella, I want to see if you remember Carlisle Cullen you met him once. He's Esme's husband &amp; owner of this place, Carlisle this is my daughter Bella"

I smile at Carlisle &amp; say "I think I remember you nice to meet you again, Mr. Cullen" he tells me "Please call me Carlisle, is nice to see you again".

He turns to my dad &amp; says "So we good?"

My dad says "Yea we're good. I'll let you know tonight". Then my dad, Carlisle &amp; me walk out I see Edward sitting with Emmett &amp; Jasper, he gets up walks over to my dad &amp; me.

He greets my dad then shakes his hand "Charlie"

My dad shakes his hand &amp; says "Edward how are you, son?"

"I'm good, Charlie. Same shit different day, you?"

My dad says "I'm good, happy to have Bells with me. You met my daughter, right?"

Edward's eyes flicker to me &amp; says to my dad "Yea, I met her."

My dad says "Good" Then he looks at me &amp; says "You ready to go Bells?"

I look at Edward then at my dad &amp; say "Yea. I'm ready dad."

We say goodbye to everyone &amp; I can feel a pair of eyes at the back of my head. My dad &amp; I we hop on the car, we drive to my dad's house. Feeling something in my chest as we drive away.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys Lola here! So here we are again, yesterday I posted 2 updates, so today is the next one until Wednesday. Remember all the mistakes are mine &amp; mine only.**

**Disclaimer: S.M. owns Twilight &amp; its characters**

**So we left Bella kind of feeling something on her chest, we'll see how Edward is...**

**here we go!**

Chapter 4

Edward POV

Here I am looking the at Bella drive away with her dad. I feel something in my chest but I'm also so fucking pissed off at the bullshit that Irina was spewing! I never fucking called her, I don't any of these girls &amp; they fucking know that!

Is time to straight this girl up. I walked over to where Irina is sitting with the other girls.

"Yo! Irina, get over here!" I call her fucking name. She smiles at me &amp; stands up

She answers me "Yes, Eddie?" she smells like cheap perfume &amp; beer completely different from Bella, when I was walking beside her I could smell her sweet scent strawberries &amp; freesias.

I narrow my eyes at Irina telling her "First don't call me Eddie, second know your place next time speak when you're spoken to if not get the fuck out of my clubhouse are we fucking clear?" I tell her my voice hard as steel.

She cowers a little &amp; says "Yes, Edward. I get, you like the plain, average girl that couldn't do any of the things that I could do to you. When you get tired of looking at her come find me. You know how good we are together" she licks her at her last statement. The woman is delusional if she thinks I'm actually going after her.

Before dismissing her I tell her "If you ever talk about Bella that way again, you'll fucking regret it. From just looking at her you can tell that she has more class in her little finger than you on your whole fucking body, so don't mess with her or you'll have to answer to my mother!". She pales at the thought of my mother being pissed off.

The day passes slowly thinking about Bella's face when Irina talked to me. I need to fix it, I want to get to know her, I want to know why she's here, what makes her smile, what makes her cry. _Everything_.

Finishing up the BMW that I'm fixing I clean my hands with a rag, walk over to my mother's office she looks up from her stack of papers putting them aside she turns her whole attention to me &amp; says "What's wrong, sweetheart? Something on your mind?" she raises an eyebrow at me.

I look down &amp; nod my head saying "Yea. I need your advice on something. I want to get to know Bella. I know she's not like these other girls here, I can tell that she's sweet not a bitch like the others".

She looks at me, her eyes searching for something in my face, I guess she wants to know if I'm being serious about this she answers me after a few minutes "If you really want to get to know her, you gotta change."

I look at her curiously then I ask "What can of change? 'Cause is something like leaving the SONS I'm not going to so that. That's something that I will not change." I tell my mom shaking my head. I'm never going to leave this club, this club is my life I just want her to be part of my life too.

"No, Edward I don't mean the club. I mean the pussy you're always have around you, these bitches you have sucking your dick whenever you want it. You ready for that kind of change? You ready to commit to her &amp; only to her? 'Cause let me tell you something Edward, not only you have to convince her that you want something serious with her but you also have to convince Charlie, because he knows the shit that happens here, he also knows the shit that you do. So you have to figure &amp; think this clearly. If you're really going to this commit to her _only_ to her. Because if you're not then leave her alone, Edward. I mean it, Edward Anthony!"

I look at my mom, nod a little bit &amp; then I walk out to smoke a cigarette. I think about what she said about these girls. Do I really want to be with one woman, only one person. Then I think about Bella her long brown hair, her expressive brown eyes, her heart shaped face &amp; her pouty lips.

Then I think to myself; yea I can see myself with one woman &amp; that woman is Bella. I'll whatever is necessary to have her starting with cutting these girls off my life. I fish my cellphone from my pocket &amp; I dial Charlie.

"Swan" his answers with a grunt

"Hey, Charlie. Can we meet up? I want to talk to you about something" I tell him. From his silence I can tell that he knows is serious.

"Yea, meet me at the diner in 15. We'll talk then" he says &amp; hangs up. I take off my overalls get into my Harley &amp; ride out to the diner.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello! Lola here! I wanna thank you the people that has favorite &amp; follow my story it means so much to me. So thank you! Remember all the mistakes are mine &amp; mine only.**

**Disclaimer: S.M. owns Twilight &amp; all its characters.**

**So last chapter Edward wanted to be a better man for Bella so he's going to talk to Charlie about his daughter, but first how about we see Bella first &amp; then we'll see Edward. I don't want to keep you waiting for Edward's part so I'll post 2 chapters today.**

**Then I'll see you guys on Friday!**

**here we go!**

Chapter 5

Bella POV

After leaving the garage still with ache or whatever it is in my chest we arrived home, I took my suitcases out the car my dad showed me my room I've decided to look for places to live, I have the interview for the nursing job in Saint Thomas so I also need to get my outfit together.

A few minutes after I sat on the table to look at the paper my dad came in dressed in his cop uniform saying "Bells? I need to go to the station for awhile. I'm sorry to leave alone so soon."

I looked up from the paper smiling "No, I don't mind. I know you weren't expecting me plus I need to get busy looking for an outfit for the interview, so don't worry I'm going to be busy for awhile."

He nods saying "OK! good Bells. There's food in the house so you don't need to go out. But just in case here's your key of the house. Explore the house &amp; I'll see you at 7pm."

"OK, dad. See you later. be careful" I say.

"Always am" he tells me smiling.

I call my mom to let her know that I made it to Charming OK I talk to her for a few minutes. After that I sit around for awhile thinking about Edward again. No man has ever had my attention like he has, I've dated before I've a boyfriend before but Edward I can tell his different. I'm guessing he's had his shared of women from what I saw earlier but I don't want to one of his many. So I guess there's no future with him, I need to concentrate on my own things.

After an hour of hanging out in the house, exploring it like dad said, getting my stuff together I called a few places to see later today.

I'm not sure where to go so I call my dad to ask for some help. "Hey dad, you busy? I ask.

"Hey Bells! No, I'm not busy. What's going on?" he ask in his usual gruff self.

"I found some places in the paper that I want to go &amp; see but I'm not sure how to get there." I tell him kinda worried.

He sighs "Bells you don't need to leave already. You can stay as long as you like." he says.

"I know, dad. I just wanna get settle before I get the job, if I get the job." I tell him.

he's quiet for a few minutes, he sighs again &amp; tells me "I know someone that can help you, if you're interested."

I think about it for a minute "ummm yea... who?" I ask him.

"Esme Cullen, she can take you &amp; tell you if the places are good or she can take you to some new places if you like. What do you say, you want me to call her?" he tells me. It doesn't sound like a bad idea, she was nice to me in the few minutes I was with her.

I answer my dad saying "Yep, dad. That's fine, why don't you give me her number? I'll give her a call."

"OK. I'll text you her number. I'll see you later, Bells."

"Bye, dad" I hang up, while I wait for the text I go to take a shower 'cause I really need one after being in the road for so long. I look at my phone &amp; see the text from my dad. I sit in my bed &amp; dial her number.

After two rings she answers "Hello?"

"Hi, Esme, this is Bella Swan. You remember me?" I ask her.

"Oh Bella! Of course I do. How are you? Everything OK?" she asks me.

"Yes everything's fine. I was wondering if you could help me with something?"

"Of course, sweetheart. What you need?" she sounds so motherly.

"I want to find a place to live, I circle &amp; called some places my dad told me that you may be able to help me with that, can you help me today?" I ask her nervously.

"Sure! I would love to help you. I can pick you in 20 minutes if you'd like?" she tells me.

"Yes, thank you so much, Esme. I'll be ready!" I tell her excited.

She laughs a little "hahaha, OK sweetheart. I'll be there soon" she hangs up.

20 minutes later I hear a beep, I pick up my purse, the paper I walk out of the house lock it with the key that my dad gave me earlier.

I get on her SUV, I turn to smile at her "Hi, Esme. Thank you for helping me with this."

She smiles at me &amp; nods while saying "You're welcome sweetheart. I'm happy to help you. You ready?"

"Yes, I'm ready" I tell her.


	6. Chapter 6

**hello again! Lola here! So as I promised here is the conversation between Edward &amp; Charlie. After this I'll see you guys on Friday!**

Disclaimer: S.M. owns all Twilight characters.

Mistakes are mine &amp; mine only.

here we go...

Chapter 6

Edward POV

I'm at the diner waiting for Charlie to arrive. I'm usually not this nervous about anything I mean I've killed before &amp; nothing but here I am acting like a fucking pussy. I see the cruiser while I'm smoking. I get off my bike while he walks over to me. We don't talk to each other, we walk in the diner &amp; take a seat. he orders coffee, while I order a water.

He looks at me &amp; asks "So what did you want to talk about? Business? I already talked to Carlisle about it?"

I shake my head at him answering "No. Is not about that, is about your daughter Bella." I can tell that he got angry at the mention of his daughter.

"What about my daughter, Edward?" He says low, but the anger is there.

"Look all I want you to know is that I want to get to know your daughter better, " before I can continue, he cuts me off by he slamming his hand on table shaking.

"NO, NO, NO! You better get away from her, don't look at her, don't talk to her, don't think about her! Edward! I mean it!." He takes a deep breath. "Edward I known you for since you were 16 yrs old, I know how you are. My daughter is not one of your whores, she's not a porn star, Edward. She just finished nursing school, she's getting a job. I'm not going to allow you to use her for you entertainment, like another notch in your bedpost. Leave her alone, Edward."

Now is my turn to take a deep breath, I look him in the eye "Charlie, I don't want your daughter to be any of those things you just said. I want to get to know her, really know her. I don't want to screw her &amp; let her loose. I know you know me, Charlie. I have never lied to you before I'm not going to start now about something so serious like your daughter. I want you to be alright with it 'cause I'm not going to back off from her. I'm not going to use her, Charlie. I promise you that." I can tell that he knows I'm serious about this.

He shakes his head &amp; stays quiet for awhile. I look around the diner trying to figure out what else to say to him, to make him understand that I'm serious.

He sighs &amp; clears his throat "Look Edward I can tell that you're actually serious about this, about her."He lowers his voice "But I don't know how to feel about this we have but we have club business together, I don't want her mixed her with our business."

I know he's right but I can't stay away from her anymore. I _need_ to see her soon. I look at him in the eye again &amp; say "It won't happened, she won't get involved in our business. The business &amp; my relationship with her won't be a problem. I swear, man."

He looks at me once more &amp; tells me "Edward. I'll let you to talk to her, but listen to me &amp; listen to me good. If I see her cry tears of unhappiness, if you cheat on her &amp; if you hurt her in anyway, I swear on my love for her I'll kill you. I'm not kidding you! Don't mistake my love for my daughter as a weakness. I don't fully trust you with my daughter. If I see you cheating on her I won't hesitate to tell her. You better not make her suffer, Edward. I'm serious. Got it?" He warns me &amp; I can tell he's serious about his threat.

"I understand Charlie. I won't hurt her, I won't use her, she won't her cry tears of pain. I'm not going to cheat on her. I'm going to change for her. I feel this pull to her, this connection to her. I won't do anything to make her suffer. I only want to be her happiness, I want her in my life, I'm serious about her. I'll commit only to her. So we good?"

He sighs &amp; mutters "God, help me."

He nods, saying "Yea, we good... for now anyway. Remember I don't fully trust you. Don't make me regret allowing you into my daughter's life or you'll regret even thinking about her."

"Alright Charlie. I gotta go finish a job in the auto shop. I'll see you later, man." I stand up, paying the bill. He stands up with me to leave to the station.

He turns around &amp; laughs a little "Hahaha. Oh before I forget your mother is with Bella today. So you're fucked, hahahaha"

I turn to look at him, giving him the middle finger &amp; I ask him "Why in the hell Bella is with Esme?"

He gets into his cruiser, shrugging.

I shake my head, I'm screwed! My mom is a bitch, I know she's my mom but the fucking truth. I get on my ride, driving my way back to CULLEN.

When I arrive I feel my phone vibrating when I look at it is a message from my mother saying

"**I'm with your girl right now. After I finish the errands I have with her, I'll take her back to CULLEN. Maybe you can talk to her then. Love you, son. Esme"**

Well I'll finally see her again later, hopefully I'll talk to her. I wonder why she's with my mother. I'll find out when they arrive.


	7. Chapter 7

**Hi guys Lola here! Today I will try to post 2 updates, but I will see guys on Sunday for the next update... Thank you for the reviews they mean a lot to me.**

**The story will have their fluffy side, lemons &amp; violence so when the last 2 happens I will give a warning. So we left Bella going house hunting with Esme, let's see if she finds anything!**

**Disclaimer: S.M. owns all the Twilight characters**

**here we go...**

Chapter 7

Bella POV

"So Bella, we have been in 3 different apartments &amp; we have found nothing suitable for you. You mind if I take you to some places I know? The rent is cheap &amp; the houses are in good shape, what do you say, sweetheart?" Esme tells me after we ride off the apartment complex we were seeing. The rent was cheap in one but it was in so bad shape that it wasn't livable, the second one it was pretty good but the rent? was way to expensive, that was without the utilities &amp; the last one it was pretty much a rat hole so I guess I'll take her on her offer. I haven't found anything good or decent in these last 2 hrs with Esme. But I've been hearing embarrassing stories about Edward that had me almost peeing my pants.

I get in the SUV &amp; say "Yea, Esme take my to see those places. Wait did you say houses? I can't afford a house Esme!" I look at her with wide eyes.

She gives a crooked smile

_so that's where Edward gets it_

"Hey, Bella! Like I said the houses I'm going to show you are really cheap, so don't worry about it, OK?" she tells me looking over to me,

Sighing I nod. A few minutes later we arrive to a house that looks really simple but very pretty. I love it but I need to see how much it would cost me to be here.

Esme parks the SUV, turning the ignition off, she gets out, motioning with her head to get out too. When we stop in front of the house she tells me. "So this house was my father's he is in a home right now, because he has Alzheimer. My mother passed away a few months back. I don't want to live the house but I don't want to sell it either, so I was wondering if you'd like to live here? All you had to do is pay the utilities, everything inside is new, the appliances, the bed, everything, you can also do anything you like to the house. What do you think Bella, you interested?" She tells me with hope in her voice &amp; eyes.

I look at the house in shock! I can't believe I could live here if I wanted. Is close to my dad &amp; to the hospital. I look at her &amp; I tell her "Can we go inside?"

She smiles at me &amp; nods

When we get inside I'm shocked again, the house is so nice, clean &amp; kind of big. Esme tells me to look around. When I do the first thing I see is the living room that is pretty spacious then I see the kitchen that's so BIG I love to cook &amp; bake so this is already a good thing, I see 4 doors when I open them I see a nice size bathroom &amp; the other 3 are bedrooms. I can tell that everything is new. The laundry is a good size too. Through the kitchen is another door which I assume is to the garage. I love this house! I can see myself living here. I won't need to buy anything for awhile so I'm completely sold.

I go into the living room &amp; I see Esme sitting on the couch, I sit beside her &amp; I tell her "Yes, Esme you got a deal. I'll move in. But I wanna wait a few days, I need to see if I get the job first. I have enough money for a few months." I tell her.

She gives a big smile &amp; says "OK. I'll wait a few days. But don't worry this offer is not for everyone. I know your father so I know you're trust worthy. So you hungry? We can go to CULLEN &amp; order some food. What you think?"

I bite my lower lip thinking about it, it might not be a bad a idea. I have nothing to do right now, so... I look at her &amp; say "Yes, let's go!"

After we leave the house &amp; lock it up we are on our way to CULLEN. When she parks we gets out &amp; I see Carlisle coming to Esme's way. He gives a smile &amp; a nod, I wave at him &amp; I walk over to her office, 'cause Carlisle is saying hi to Esme very intimately hahaha.

I sit down, then I hear a throat clearing &amp; see Edward on the door. Giving me a crooked smile with those green eyes shining. He looks so damn hot!

He says "Hey, Bella! How are you doing?"

I smile at him saying "Hey Edward. I'm good. I was house hunting with your mom. How are you?"

He looks surprised &amp; says "I'm doing good, taking a break from fixing cars for a while. But why were you house hunting? Charlie is that bad?, hahaha"

I laugh with him shaking my head saying "No he isn't is just that I'm used to living alone, plus I'm getting a job soon. I love my dad but... I wanna be on my own" I say shrugging a little.

He sits besides me &amp; nodding "I understand completely. I have been on my own for about 2 yrs. So I get it." I nod a little.

We sit beside each other in silence. Then he turns to me breaking the silence "Hey, Bella? I want to ask you something."

I look at him, he looks kinda of nervous "Yea? Ask away Edward."

He takes a deep breath then says "So I was wondering would you like to go on a date with me?."

I look at him surprised, I don't know what to think or to say. I think I stay quiet for too long then he says "You know what Bella? Never mind I asked I'll see you later." He gets up quickly before I can say anything.

Before I can registered the words are out of my mind I say "Edward wait!"

He turns around looking kind off dejected "Yea?"

I smile at him &amp; say "I would love to go out with you. But I need to tell Charlie first because I don't know how he'll react to this. &amp; don't you have a girlfriend?"

He lets out a breath &amp; walks over to where I'm standing taking my hand, smiling he says "I already asked him, he's not too thrilled but he'll let me date you hahaha &amp; to answer your last question; no I don't have a girlfriend she's a girl that I was with once but she thought it was more, nothing to worry about. So yes? You'll go out with me?"

I'm kind of surprised he talked to Charlie I wonder when they talked. I squeeze his hand &amp; say "OK. Yes, I'll go out with you. When is this date?"

He takes my hands to his lips kissing it, he looks me in the eye &amp; says "Tomorrow night, I'll be at 7pm at Charlie's house. Can you give me your number?"

I bite my lip &amp; I see him licking his own lips. I tell him "Yea I'll give you my number. Can I have you cell so I can punch it in it?"

He lets go one hands, takes his cell out of his overalls &amp; gives it to me. I punch my number in with one hand smiling &amp; shaking me had at him. I give it back to him smiling.

"Well beautiful Bella I gotta go back to work, can I text you later?" he says to me.

I blush a little at his endearment, he strokes my cheeks with his thumb saying "That blush looks beautiful on you" I smile &amp; tell him "Yea text me later. I'll leave later so I can get home to cook for Charlie."

He nods one more time &amp; says "Let me know when you leave OK? I'll see you later, beautiful"

With that he kisses my hand one more time &amp; leaves. I sit on the couch kinda dazed, I',m in shock that I'm going on a date with Edward.

Esme laughs a little, startling me out of my daydream I didn't hear Esme coming in, she stands with a smirk on her face, tapping her index finger on the door saying "So my son finally asked you out?" I nod at her, she nods back at me &amp; says "I'm going to tell you something Bella, I like you a lot but Edward's my son if you hurt him I'll make your life a living hell. are we clear?"

I look at her kinda stunned but I get it, my dad is the same way so I answer her looking at her green eyes "Yes, Esme. I understand you. Loud &amp; clear" She looks at me seeing if I'm being serious after a few seconds she tells me "OK I'm ordering food. What would you like, sweetheart."

OK so that's that then...

_Time to think what to wear for the interview, what to cook for Charlie &amp; what to wear for tomorrow._


	8. Chapter 8

**Lola here we go again! Mistakes are mine &amp; mine only! After this update I'll see you guys on Sunday! Well let's see what Edward has to say.**

**Disclaimer: S.M. owns Twilight &amp; all its characters.**

**here we go...**

Chapter 8

Edward POV

After talking to Bella &amp; asking her out I go over to finish the car I'm working on.

While working I look up &amp; see Emmett beside me I ask him "What's up, bro?"

He laughs &amp; says "Nothing man, so did you ask her out or did you back out like a pussy?" then the fucker laughs.

I keep working on the car &amp; I say "fuck you, man. Yea I asked her, she said yes. That's it."

He looks at me incredulously "That's it?! You asked &amp; she said yes, like that?" he snaps his fingers.

"No, man. She asked about Irina, I cleared up for her &amp; she accepted the date."

He plays with a wrench &amp; nods saying nothing. But I ask him about his wife "Hey, How's Rosalie doing?" His wife Rosalie is pregnant with their first child.

He smiles, saying "Yea. She's excited. After being in jail for a year &amp; out for six months. This pregnancy is good news to us. She's 3 months along."

I nod, saying that I heard him.

A few hours later I sit in the clubhouse drinking beer with Garrett, Jasper, Carlisle &amp; Emmett. I see my mom &amp; Bella coming in. Esme goes over to Carlisle, while Bella walks over to me.

"Hey. I'm leaving to my dad's house, I have to cook some dinner. So I'll see you later." she says to me.

I look at her gorgeous brown eyes. I hold her hand &amp; I tell her "OK, be careful while on the road with mom. I'm going to send you my number so you can text me when you get home." She's looking at my cut &amp; I know she wants to asks what the patches mean, but she refrains on doing so in front of everyone.

She raises her eyebrow at me &amp; smirks "Why should I?"

"I'm going to tell you something right now, Bella. I feel very protective of you, so please give me this peace of mind." I tell her very seriously.

She sighs &amp; says "OK, Edward. I'll text you as soon as I get home."

I hear my mom calling Bella "Hey Bella! Let's go! I'll tell you more embarrassing stories from Edward in the way hahahaha." I groan &amp; shake my head.

Then I hear Garrett saying "Hey! I know embarrassing stories about Edward too!" the fucker!

Then Emmett says "I know Edward since we were little so I know stories too"

Then Emmett's dad Marcus one of the 10 older members on Cullen's Son says "Hello I'm Marcus Emmett's dad &amp; I can tell you, Carlisle &amp; I know some stories too, hahahahaha" the fucker laughs &amp; winks at Bella.

The she starts laughing she sits on a stool &amp; says "Hey Esme? I'll call my dad &amp; tell him that I'm staying here for awhile. I need to get to hear what Edward's friends have to say, hahahaha"

My mom laughs so does my dad.

I look at Bella raising my eyebrow at her I lean in &amp; whisper in her ear growling a lowly I say "Bella... get your pretty little ass home, woman."

She licks her lips then bites her lip. I groan a little, with my thumb I take the lip out.

She rolls her eyes &amp; smirks saying "OK. I get it you don't want your friends to embarrass you. Don't worry I know your mom will." She gets up leaving me gaping after her while I look at her plump ass walking away to my mom. My mom puts her arm around her shoulders they both say bye.

I look around &amp; I see all of these fuckers laughing at me. Even my dad, he slaps me on the back saying "You're fucked, son. Your mom will embarrass you more than all of us, you wanna know why?" he asks.

I nod at him. He laughs &amp; says "hahahaha your mom has pictures." I groan out loud this time.

Then he gets serious saying "Let's get shit done in church."

We all walk in room &amp; we sit at the table. I see my dad telling one of the prospects to follow my mom &amp; Bella. That makes me feel better.

Carlisle walks in, sits on the head of the table, business starts right now. He lights up his cigar &amp; says "We have a problem with the Coyotes, those damn Mexicans are trying to move into Lodi, the Voltures need some guns ASAP so we need to call Liam in Belfast to hurry the shipment this week, so Garrett call him up we need them soon."

"Next order of business we need to start loading the cargo we have into Charlie's trucks, he said he was going to loan us two of them. When Liam arrives we need a cover to put the guns inside the trucks." he says to us.

I light my cigarette, I look at him &amp; I say "How about oil barrels to try something different, all this time we either have them on a box of hay on the other truck, but now that we are going to change the trucks we can put them there. The truck is going to Nevada so I don't think it will be that hard." I tell everyone.

Carlisle says "OK good idea, Edward. All In favor of the barrels?"

We all say aye.

Then Carlisle say "One more thing Esme has her annual fund raiser, so tomorrow the prospects will help her. Emmett you doing, fireworks?" Emmett nods

"We have a problem Laurent ex-wife Tanya told Esme that her son wants Laurent to be there tomorrow the boy is playing in the band so we need to vote that shit" We all start to say no but Emmett says "Let him come, he doesn't have shit anymore, no club, no brothers &amp; no wife so he can go fuck himself. Let him come to Charming" Laurent fled when the cops intercepted one of our runs, he left Emmett &amp; the cops arrested him

We all look at Emmett like he's crazy. We shrug

Carlisle shakes his head &amp; says "OK, so we all need to be in our best behaviors then or Esme kick all of our asses. So after meeting with the Voltures in Lodi we'll go to her thing. It starts at 1pm" Carlisle says.

He looks around we all nod. He bangs the gavel &amp; we all leave. I go outside to get on my bike to go home. My phone vibrates I take it out &amp; look at the number is a text from Bella,

**"Hey handsome! I'm at my house. I'll talk to you later. x" **I text her back saying

"**OK, beautiful. I'll call you later." **

I close my phone, get on my bike. I put on my helmet &amp; I ride with a smile on my face all the way home.

_Life is good..._


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey guys Lola here! So we are back! Now let's see what Bella &amp; Charlie talk about. I'll see you guys tomorrow. I'll try to update early starting tomorrow.**

**Remember mistakes are mine &amp; mine only.**

**Disclaimer: S.M. owns all Twilight characters.**

**here we go...**

Chapter 9

Bella POV

After Esme dropped me at home &amp; I texted Edward, I decided to start on dinner. I'm making steaks, with a white rice &amp; some red beans, for dessert maybe a little apple pie. Atfer I got started on our dinner, I went to my room to look for an outfit for my interview this upcoming week.

After that was out of the way I tried to think what to wear for my date with Edward tomorrow. After a few minutes of debating it I sent him a text.

**"Hey! Can you tell me where we're going tomorrow? I need to know what to wear?" Bella**

**"Hey, I'm not telling you anything but wear jeans." Edward**

**"Seriously?! That's all you giving me? That's not nice!" Bella**

**"Hahahaha yea, that's all see tomorrow night, gorgeous." Edward**

**"Fine! see you!" Bella**

_jackass_

Just as I was taking the dinner out of the stove dad came home, looking exhausted. He went to the kitchen &amp; smile a little.

He went over to me &amp; said "Hi, Bells. How was your day with Esme?"

"Hi, dad. It was a good day, we went to see some apartments in town, I saw a few those places but it didn't give any intrests, but I found a place or Esme found me a place."

"Yea? Was it a good place?" He said sitting down on the dinning room table.

I look at him &amp; I nod "Yea, it was her dad's house. Is fully furnished, everything is new I only have to pay for the utilities. But I told I would wait until I have a job to move in, I have enough money but I want a job first."

"That's good, Bells, really smart on your part. So... Edward Cullen talked to me today before I went into work, asking me about wanting to talk to you, date you. I'm going to be honest with you Bells, Edward is not a bad guy, but there are some things you should know about him that are important. I'm not too thrilled with you dating him but I know there's nothing I can do to stop it, you are a grown woman but if he hurts you I'll kill him &amp; I told him that. So please Bells be careful. OK?" My dad tells me &amp; I can tell that he's serious.

I answer him, "Yes dad, I'll be careful. I have a date with Edward Cullen." My dad doesn't look surprised when I tell him this he only sighs &amp; nods. Then I ask him "But what's so important about Edward that I should know about?"

He shakes his head saying "Not my story to tell, but he has to tell you or I will, don't you worry about that."

I look at him oddly &amp; I nod. Then he asks "Is dinner ready? I'm starving."

I laugh &amp; say "Yea it is ready, let me go get it."

We sit, we eat dinner &amp; we talk about his job, my upcoming interview &amp; the move. After we are done he gets up tp watch some T.V. I do the dishes &amp; go to take a shower. When I'm done I get dressed for bed &amp; I power up my laptop to check my e-mail. I plug my charger for my cellphone.

After I'm done I go over to my dad to tell him goodnight, "Hey, dad? I'm going to bed. I'm exhausted from all of this traveling I think I'll sleep in tomorrow."

"OK Bells. What time is your date tomorrow night?" He asks me.

"About 7pm. If you're not home before I leave I'll cooked something for you. You cannot survive only in frozen dinners, so I'll make you something to eat, OK?" I tell him wagging my finger at him.

He laughs "OK Bells what ever you say, see you tomorrow, kid."

I smile at him, turn &amp; go to bed. That was the first time I dream of Edward Cullen.

~~~~~~~ The next morning ~~~~~~~

I wake up looking at the time is after 10am.

_ughhh finally some rest _

I get up, make my bed. I go the bathroom take care of all of my needs &amp; shower. When I get out my phone chirps, I go to it &amp; I can't help but smile I see a text from Edward.

**"Morning beautiful! I'm at work right now but I get off at 5pm, so I'll be at your house at 7pm on the dot. See you tonight, beautiful." Edward.**

I sit on my bed reading the text &amp; text him back

**"Hey handsome! I'll be ready, I'll see you tonight. x" Bella.**

After I get dressed for the day to spend sometime at home. I call my friend Angela to pass the time, she tells me about her boyfriend Eric, she talks about the nursing home she started working, I tell her about my interview, we talk for quite awhile. Then my mom calls me &amp; tells me about that she &amp; Phil are thinking about going on a cruise for about a week, then she talks about her new hobby, knitting. Is such an exciting topic... NOT!

After I'm done with my mom, I look for what to wear for my date, some form fitting faded black jeans, a silky blouse &amp; a leather jacket just in case. I sit in the living room watch some cooking channel, always looking for some new recipes for dinners &amp; desserts, about 4pm I get started on dinner for my dad, maybe some pasta Alfredo with chicken &amp; some mini cheesecakes. Not to much sugar for my dad.

When I'm done with everything I clean the kitchen, I clean my room. When I look at the clock is already 6pm. I got to take a shower, I start getting ready. I have butterflies in my stomach is has been awhile since I've had a date, but hopefully it will alright &amp; we'll have a good time, I can't wait to see Edward again. When I'm done I see my dad walking in.

"Hey dad! How was your day?" I ask him sitting on the couch.

He says "It was good, boring as hell. You look beautiful, Bells."

"Awww thanks dad! That's sweet! I already made dinner, so all you have to do is re-heate it." I tell him. He sits down beside me &amp; gives a little spray bottle?

"Ummmm, dad? What's this? Pepper spray?" I ask him.

He nods his head saying yes.

"Why?" Is my only question.

He smooths his mustache saying "You can never be too careful, it would give your old man a peace of mind. "

I say to him "OK, dad." I put the pepper spray in my purse with my keys, my wallet &amp; my cell. We sit on the couch watching some baseball on T.V. Just at 7pm there's a knock on the door my dad &amp; we stand up but he puts his hand up saying wait.

He goes to open the door &amp; says "Edward good to see you."

Edward answers "Charlie, you too."

"So Edward remember what I said yesterday you hurt her, I hurt you. Simple as that. You got it?" My dad tells him &amp; I can feel my face getting a little red. I clear my throat I see them turning my way I give my dad a pointed look, he just shrugs I shake my head at his antics.

I turn to Edward that looks so damn hot with some jeans, a white V neck shirt, a leather jacket over it, some white Adidas sneakers &amp; his look is complete with some of his sex hair. DAMN!

He tells me "Wow Bella, you look beautiful. You ready?"

I say "Yes". I take my purse I gie my dad a kiss on the cheek &amp; say "bye" to him.

When Edward &amp; I go outside I see his motorcycle, I look up at him he says "So we are going to dinner, then we can go to a movie or for a ride around Charming, your choice. But you get to tell me after dinner, sounds good?"

I smile at him saying "Yes, it sounds great." He puts my purse in the compartment of the bike, We get on it, he hands me a helmet, he puts his &amp; we drive away to dinner.


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey guys! Lola here! Sorry for the late update, I tried to post earlier but real life was calling. **

**So all mistakes are mine &amp; mine only. **

**After the Bella chapter that I'll post tomorrow, life in Charming will be moving along. So we won't be stuck! Don't worry the action, the romance &amp; the lemons will come soon, no pun intended! hahaha**

**Disclaimer: All Twilight characters belong to S.M. &amp; I realized that I didn't say this before so I apologize Charming &amp; all it's Sons of Anarchy details belong to Kurt Sutter.**

Chapter 10

Edward POV

After I go to pick up Bella we head into town for some dinner, in a quiet little restaurant. The hostess looks up at us, licks her lips, eyes my up &amp; down she greets us "Welcome to Timothy's, how can I help you?" the hostess says in what is supposed to a sexy voice, which it doesn't work, completely ignoring Bella. That pisses me off right away but I try to complete my cool.

"Hello, We have a reservation under the name of Cullen." I tell her.

The hostess eyes go wide, she nods &amp; say "Of course, right this way Mr. Cullen "

She leads us to a table in the back of the restaurant. Very intimate. I like it.

I take out Bella's chair &amp; I sit in front of her, I take her hand. The hostess hands us the menus, I hear the hostess say that our waiter will with us.

"So Edward, let's get to know each other. How about 20 questions?" Bella tells me with a smile.

"Yea, let's do it. You first" I tell her.

"Have always lived here in Charming?"

"Yea. I have always lived here. My mom &amp; dad did not, they lived in Phoenix. But they decided to move here. so here I am. I went to high school here &amp; I went to Community College I studied to be a mechanic, my father had already opened CULLEN Auto, so then I went to work there with Emmett in tow, hahahaha." I tell her.

Then I ask her "How about you? Did you always lived in Forks?"

She nods saying "Yes, we did. After my parents divorced my dad took a job here in Charming, my mom &amp; I stayed there &amp; worked as a teacher. She met my step dad while I was finishing high school, after that they got married. Then I moved to Seattle to go to nursing school then here I am."

"&amp; I'm happy that you are here in Charming, with us." I tell her seriously.

She blushes &amp; bites her lips

"Does your parents get along with each other?" I ask her

"Yes, they actually do. I love them. All 3 of them. I know they try for my sake to get along, but I'm hoping my dad meets someone soon. I don't want him to be alone." She tells with a small smile.

I taker her hand kissing it, I ask her "What would you like to eat?" Looking down at my own menu.

"Yes, I'm ready. I want the shrimp with rice. What would you like to eat, Edward?" She looks at me biting her damn lip... I want to suck on that damn lip. Mmmmm

I chuckle at her "I want the chicken Parmesan."

Before I ask another question. The waiter appears but when I look at him to start to order he's looking at her, like she's something to eat.

"Hello, my name is Ben, I'll be your waiter for the evening, anything I can help you with, gorgeous?" He asks Bella, ignoring me!

That really pissed me off! I let him know right away, in a very menacing voice "Hey! Either be respectful to her or pull your eyes out your sockets, got it?!"

When he looks at me the blood drained from his face when he looks at me &amp; he tells me "Yes, I understand. Can I take your order, Mr. Cullen?"

"Ladies firsts" Bella's looking at me kinda shocked, I guess I should tell her tonight about having a bad temper &amp; my other life issues. That's going to be hard conversation.

She tells the waiter in a soft voice "I want the shrimp with rice &amp; a coke, please" She hands the waiter her menu, tucking a strand of her hair behind her ear. The waiter looks at me I tell him what I want, then I hand him the menu.

I look at Bella &amp; I squeeze her hand a little, "Bella? I'm sorry I went off the end like that. I just didn't like the way that he was looking at you." I tell her hoping that she knows I'm being sincere with her.

She looks into my eyes then says "OK, Edward. We'll talk about this after dinner. Let's just enjoy our first date."

"Thank you, Bella. I promise we'll talk."

After that we keep asking questions at each other, we get our food we share some of it with each other. When we are done, I ask her "Do you want to go take a walk , we can have some ice cream? We can about some other things you need to know about me. OK?"

She nods &amp; says "OK, Edward. Let's get some ice cream."

I flag the nervous looking waiter telling him that I want the check, he nods at me. He brings it, I pay &amp; I give a tip.

_I'm not a total asshole!_

We walk out of the restaurant, I link my fingers with hers &amp; I ask her "Is this  
OK?" She gives me a beautiful smile &amp; nods.

We walk over to the ice cream parlor we order some chocolate scone for Bella, some chocolate &amp; vanilla scone for me. We walk over to the park we sit on the bench, in comfortable silence. I'm kind of nervous about telling her about the club, but I have to be truthful with her.

I clear my throat nervously "So Bella, I need you to know something about me, about my life. I know that this is going to be a heavy first date conversation. So other than being a mechanic; I'm in a club with some others Emmett, his dad Marcus, Jasper, my dad, Garrett, Eleazar, Liam which right now he's in Ireland. I'll explain the whole club issue in a minute. Beautiful, I have a bad temper, I'm volatile, I'm dangerous, but most of all I'm very possessive &amp; jealous. I only had one girlfriend &amp; that was in high school. But Bella? I don't have the strength to stay away from you anymore." I admit to her.

She looks down at her hands, I get nervous when she stays quiet. After what it feels like an eternity she looks at me very serious &amp; says "Then don't. Let's talk more about your temper &amp; what you do with the club. But Edward? I want this between us to work, so yes, let's talk Edward... Really talk, no secrets, no lies. NO BULLSHIT! That OK with you?"

I'm speechless so I grab her face, I kiss her hard, biting that sexy as hell lip. When we part we are both breathing heavy. I say to her "Yeah, I'm more than OK with that"


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey guys Lola here! Thank you so much for the reviews, they mean a lot to me. You guys are awesome!**

**Remember mistakes are mine &amp; mine only. So we left Edward telling Bella about his life, so let's see what Bella rection is to all of his business.**

**Disclaimer: S.M. owns all of it Twilight characters. Kurt Sutter owns Charming &amp; all its Sons of Anarchy relation.**

**See you guys tomorrow.**

**here we go...**

Chapter 11

Bella POV

I sit in complete shock &amp; speechless as I hear all of the things that Edward &amp; his club had done. He been selling guns, beating people to pulp, sleeping around, killing people &amp; he's also been in jail. He tells me about his ex girlfriend that couldn't cope with this life, after high school she left, breaking his heart. He told me he is the VP of the club &amp; what that entails.

The worst part is that my dad knows all of it! Now I know why he wanted Edward to tell me about his life. But what I know is that I want to be with Edward, regardless of everything he's been telling me.

"So Bella that has been my life for the past years. I'm going to say that I don't enjoy any of it 'cause I do, a whole lot. The money is good, I love to ride. We do runs, my mom does fund raisers, is not always bad. Sometimes good things happens too."

He runs his hand in his hair making it more sexy, but I can tell that he's nervous, he asks me "So what do you think about what I just told you. Can deal with my club &amp; me? Because if you can deal with it, I wan to be with you."

I bite my lip, mulling everything he's told me, there's a few things that he needs to know that I won't tolarate.

I take a deep breath &amp; tell him "OK Edward. I unerstand to an extent what you told me about you &amp; your club. But there are somethings that we need to clear out right now."

He swallows &amp; nods.

"First of all, I don't tolarate cheating, I won't forgive you if you cheat on me. Second, I'm not always going to want to know what you do. Third, my dad knows about your dealings &amp; I'm not too happy about that but I don't want to be involved in any of those things, whatever you guys do with my dad it has absolutetly nothing to do with me. &amp; last but not least please don't lie to me, if you can't tell me just say that you can't. I rather not know than be in the dark. I'll always worry about you but those are my stipulations for us to be be together in the future. Can you handle those things?" I say to him. Hoping that he agrees on those things because I want to be with him.

He's looking at me with such an intensity that I shudder. He stands up, pulling me with him. He takes my head again kissing hard, his tongue caressing mine. His hands are roaming my arms, my ribs his thumbs making circles at my stomach going up until they are at the underside of my breasts. Then his hands go over to my ass, resting there. We both moan when he squezzes them a little.

While my hands are all over his strong chest, I can feel his muscles flexing, I take my nails ranking them over his pecs he hisses either in pleaseure or in pain I can't really tell. We keep kissing until we can't breath. All I know is that Edward Cullen is a phenomenal.

When we part needing to breath he says to me. "Bella, I don't want you to worry about me too much. I know how to take care of myself, beautiful. I won't cheat on you I'm going to lie to you &amp; say that I won't have women around me but I won't be unfaithful to you. I'll only tell you what won't be dangerous to you. About your dad, he won't involve you in anything. I'm going to lie to you, ever, Bella. I'll try to be as truthful to you under the circumstances OK, beautiful? I promise."

I smile at him telling him "Yes, Edward."

He sighs holding me close to him, asking me "So this means you my girl?"

I laugh &amp; smile "Yes, I'll be your girl."

"OK, on our next date we need to talk about you, no more about me." He tells me raising an eyebrow at me. I laugh &amp; nod a yes at him. Time to tell him about the Riley the asshole, that I dated in college.

_ughhhh_

He kisses the top of my head &amp; says "Well baby, we need to get you home. I don't want Charlie to shoot me for you being late."

I laugh at him "Hahahahaha, Ok baby. Let's go."

We hop in his bike. when we get at my house, the house is dark so I guess Charlie went to bed alreay. he walks me to my door. He turns to me &amp; asks me "You going to the my mom's fund raiser tomorrow? I'm going to be there helping my mom, you game?"

"Yes, I'll be there. What time it starts?" I ask him tracing his lips with my thumb.

He licks lips in the process his tongue caressing my thumbs, I giggle at him.

He snickers &amp; says "It starts after 11am, I'll be there at 11:30am maybe a little after. So I'll see you some time after that. OK?"

"Yes, baby, I'll be there. I'm guessing my dad will be there too. So I'll see you there."

We kiss a little more. Then he stops kissing me leaving me breathless &amp; says "I got to go, beautiful. I'll see you tomorrow." He gives me that damn crooked smile that gets me weak in the knees.

I nod telling him "OK. Call me when you get to your house so I won't worry too much."

He nods. I blow a kiss, he waits until I'm inside my house to leave. I touch my lips, I can feel them swollen from all the kissing.

I go to my bedroom &amp; I plop on the bed, with a ridicolus smile in my face.


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey guys Lola here! Sorry for much late update, but real life was kicking my ass, but is going to calm down a little, then I can post at a earlier time. But I promise you I'll always update. I'll see you guys on Friday with the next update. Thank you for the reviews you guys are awesome!**

**So we left Bella &amp; edward making plans to meet at Esme's fund raiser, let's see what happens**

**Remember mistakes are mine &amp; mine only**

**Disclaimer: S.M owns all Twilight contents, Kurt Sutter owns all Sons of Anarchy contents as well.**

**here we go...**

Chapter 12

Edward POV

After I dropped Bella at her house. I went to my own place, which I haven't been there in awhile. I never take anybody home with me. So whenever I wanted to fuck someone I did it at the clubhouse. But I didn't need anymore now that I had Bella in my life, plus my mom kinda threaten me before I went to pick Bella for our date.

_**Flashback**_

_**I'm just getting out of the shower when my cell rings, looking at it I see is my mom I answer.**_

_**"Hey, mom what's up?"**_

_**"Hey darling, I just wanted to talk to you for moment."**_

_**I groan "Mom, I'm kinda in the middle of getting dressed to pick up Bella for our date, so please make it quick."**_

_**She sighs, "OK, Edward I'm just going to say this once, if you hurt that young woman; I'll kick your ass. I'm not playing Edward, she's a wonderful woman, I already gave her my warning about hurting you. But even though that you're my son I won't let you hurt her, are we clear, Edward Anthony?" **_

_**"What do you mean you gave her a warning?" I ask her confused about what she just said as warning to Bella.**_

_**"Never mind that Edward. I'll talk you tomorrow, Love you, son." before I can answer her she hangs up.**_

_**I shake my head at her dramatics**_

_**End of Flashback**_

I get home, park my bike in the garage. When I enter my house I'm shocked to see it clean. I guess my mom was here.

Thank you, mom!

I go over to my bedroom &amp; I see that even my laundry was done.

Nice...

I strip out of my clothes, I lay in my boxers then I lay in bed. I still can believe that Bella accepted me with all of my problems, she hasn't even seen the monster that I am, only just heard about him. We still have a few things to talk about, but we are officially together. I grin at the thought. Jeez I'm turning into a damn pussy. Mmmmm, Bella's pussy that It'll be a sight, &amp; damn her ass is out of this world. Her ass is round &amp; in those jeans it looked so fucking good. But the object of why my dick is getting hard is her pouty lips. I can't even imagine what they'll look like wrap around my cock. I feel my cock twitching thinking about Bella.

I reach to my very hard dick that's already leaking, then I began to stroke myself, I think of Bella's tongue licking the precum on the head of my cock while stroking me adding a little twist &amp; squeeze. I close my eyes thinking about Bella's mouth sucking me. My hand keeps going faster on my dick, I can picture her taking me all the way as I hit the back of her throat, while her hand stokes me faster. I can feel the burn in my stomach, I feel my balls starting tighten. Then my breath is coming a little harsher. I think about my hands on Bella hair, saying "Bella, oh yeah just like that. Mmmmmm... yea , oh baby I'm gonna cum." She starts to swallow around me then she sucks me dry. I cum all over myself. I pant... damn I haven't taken care of myself in a long time. &amp; that was fast.

I get up to the bathroom to take a shower after I'm done, I put a pair of boxers &amp; I head to bed.

The next morning I wake, I do my business. Then I head to the high school for my mom's fundraiser. When I get there I sent a text to my girl letting her know that I've arrived, she texts me back saying that she's already on her way with Charlie. Then the club arrives to help my mom set up the tents, while my dad sits in my mom's tent with his sunglasses, his Cuban &amp; a beer in his hand.

My mom looks at him with her hands in her hips cocking an eyebrow at him &amp; asks "Really Carlisle? That's all that you're doing?"

He cocks his head to one side &amp; says to her "I'm working, woman! Someone has to supervise these jackasses, who better than me?" He smiles at her. She shakes her head at him. She sighs &amp; says to us "Let's get to work, boys"

An hour &amp; a half later we have finished setting most of the tents, the vendors started to arrive, I see the stage being build up. I see Charlie arrive with Bella. She blows me a kiss &amp; a wink. She waves at me, I see Charlie giving me nod. They walk over to the police vendor, I see Charlie introducing Bella to rest of the officer I see Jacob Black leering at her, I know these fuckers think she's fair game, but nah it won't happen. She's Mine! &amp; I'm going to make him see.

Then I hear my mom calling me, "Edward! Let's finish this so you can say hi to your girl, but don't kill anyone just yet!" my says.

"Fine, mom" I tell her.

After Emmett &amp; I finish putting up the grill. I tell my mom that I'm done. Emmett goes to set up the fireworks.

I see Rosalie coming over to me saying to me "Hey, Edward. You seen Em?"

I smile at her saying to her "Hey Rose! Yea he's checking the fireworks for tonight, I'm on my way to look for my girl."

She smiles at me "I can't wait to meet her. Emmett told me about her, I wanna meet the girl that's tamed the beast. hahahaha."

I laugh with her, then I tell "I'm going to go find her, then I'll find you."

"Awesome! I'll see you later, Ed." she says walking away to Emmett.

I go over to Charlie &amp; I ask him "Hey Charlie, have you seen Bella?"

"Hey Edward, she went to the bathroom." he tells me.

I nod "I'm going to go find her. I'll see you later." I tell him

He nods going back to stacking the beers in the cooler. I go to the bathrooms that are on the side of the building &amp; immediately I see red. I see Jacob Black with his hand on Bella's arm, I walk over to them &amp; I hear her saying "Please, let go of my arm. I told you I have a boyfriend. &amp; if you don't stop my dad will know about this &amp; I know, he wont' be happy" I can hear Bella getting angry I walk over them faster.

He scoffs &amp; says "Don't worry about the chief, he won't mind &amp; I'm not a jealous guy, I just want a good fuck, I'm pretty sure you can give it to me." He says to her, giving her a creepy smile.

Just as his finished disrespecting my girl, I see her eyes go wide when she looks at me. When he turns his smile drops &amp; I punch him in his motherfucking face, he drops onto the floor while his nose &amp; mouth bleeds. I can see my knuckles turning a little red but that's OK I have hit nurse, she can take care of me.

I put Bella behind me I turn to her &amp; I ask her "Are you OK, baby?"

She smiles a little at me &amp; says "I'm fine, he just surprised me. Let's go, please." I nod but I look down at Jacob I pick him up by his collar I punch him one more time for good measure &amp; say menacing at him "If you ever touch her again, Charlie will be the least of your worries, I promise you Black I will kill you &amp; you know me I don't make promises I can't keep. So you are warned, this will be your only warning." I give one last look, I turn &amp; leave.

I take my girl's hand &amp; I pull her to me, I tell her "You need to tell Charlie about Jacob."

When she looks at me she seems surprised &amp; I ask her "What?"

She shakes her head &amp; asks me "Are you going to tell my dad what you did to his deputy? I don't want you to into trouble because of me, baby."

I smile at her worries, I kiss her forehead &amp; I whisper to her "Don't worry about me, It'll be fine, sweetheart. Let's go enjoy our day together. I want you to meet Rosalie, Emmett's wife OK?"

She gives a kiss &amp; she hugs me tight, "OK, baby"

When I hug her I look around &amp; I see a few men &amp; woman looking at us with surprised faces, my hands roam to her round ass giving it a squeeze like last night. I can see a few men being disappointed.

_yeah, fuckers. SHE'S MINE!_

We walk around to find Emmett &amp; Rosalie.


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey guys Lola here! So here it is an early chapter. I'll try to post an Edward chapter tonight. I changed the schedule for the story, I'll now be posting Monday, Wednesday &amp; Friday.**

**So after today's chapters I'll see you guys on Monday. Have a good weekend everyone! Let's see what's going on the fund raiser.**

**Disclaimer: S.M. owns everything Twilight, Kurt Sutter owns every Sons of Anarchy reference or story line mixed here.**

**Mistakes are mine &amp; mine only.**

**Thank you so much for the support you don't know how much it means to me.**

**here we go...**

Chapter 13

Bella POV

After the whole Jacob debacle, Edward &amp; I head out to meet his friends. He tells me about Rosalie, Emmett's wife. How nice she is, that despite how pretty she is, he has always seen her as a sister. Now more than ever since she married his best friend.

He stop at some vendors that are already up.

I look at Edward &amp; ask him "Can we get something to eat? I'm starving."

He looks down on me &amp; smiles, "Sure, baby." He kisses me sweetly &amp; we head out to the hamburger vendor. We order some hamburgers &amp; a cokes. We sit in a nearby bench. While we eat I look at his arm &amp; see some of his tattoos. I seen them when I meet him but I haven't really look at them.

He follows my gaze &amp; asks "You like them?" then he smirks at me. I smile then nod saying yes.

"I got the CULLEN letters when I first started at the club. Once we become a member we all have the letters. Some us have a roaring lion as a tattoo. Is the lion we have on the back of our cut. I have both." He tells me.

I bite my lip thinking about how it looks a lion on him, I'm curious to know where he has it, so I ask him. "Where's the lion tattoo at?"

He takes my lip out of my teeth, saying "You're going to make yourself bleed. The lion is on my back. You'll see it soon." he whispers at me.

A booming voice startle us, saying "Get a room! hahaha." When we look up we see Emmett with gorgeous woman with honey colored hair &amp; violet like eyes.

Edward laughs telling them to sit with us. Then he introduces the woman to me, "Bella this is Rosalie, Rose this is my Bella." I shake her hand with a smile.

She smiles at me then says "Finally I meet the woman that has tame the beast! Is so nice to meet you. I hope we can be great friends, most of the women in Charming don't talk to me so..."

"Of course we can be friends. I need someone other than Esme to teach me the way to deal with all of this." I tell her. She nods &amp; smiles at me.

We stay seated talking about different things. I get to know Rosalie more, which is great 'cause I really need someone to talk to about the club.

After a while we decide to walk around the park, the vendors have a lot of food, games &amp; knickknacks to sell.

I see Edward &amp; Emmett looking intently at a guy &amp; I see Rosalie frowning at the guy, then she asks "Emmett is that him?". Then Edward curses a low "fuck" &amp; Emmett says "no way." When I look I see the CUL of CULLEN on the guys lower back. I guess he's a member of the club.

I squeeze Edward's hand, I ask him " Everything OK?"

"Yea, baby. Everything's fine. Why don't you &amp; Rosalie go walk around some more. Emmett &amp; I have some business to take care of. I'll find you as soon as I'm done. OK?" He says to me.

I look at the guy again this time he's looking straight at all of us. I turn to him "Ummm, yes. We'll go walk around. You'll be safe, right, baby?" I ask him.

His eyes softened, he cups my face then kisses me. "Of course I'll be safe, beautiful. I promise. I need to get something done." He says to me.

Rosalie says to me "Let's go Bella. We'll buy some things." Then she tells Edward "We'll be fine. I saw some games that she &amp; I can play. We will see you later, boys." She kisses Emmett.

Edward hugs me to him, while saying "Be careful. If anything happens go to my mom or to your dad. Don't leave without telling either one of them, I promise everything's fine. I'll explain later." he kisses me once more then he leaves with Emmett.

Rosalie hooks her arm with mine but before I can ask her about the guy she asks "So tell me about yourself." I tell her my story. We play some games, we laugh. Then she tells me about herself how a few years ago her ex boyfriend beat her up, how she almost got gang raped by her ex's friends. How Emmett saved her when he heard her screams in the back of a restaurant that she worked. I ask her "What happened to them?"

She tells me "The club killed them, but my ex is in jail your father put him in jail. My now knows how I almost felt that nigh. He's someone's bitch now. So I owe your father &amp; the club they saved my life. That's why I adore your father. He treats me like another daughter, hahaha" I nod at her. "Yes, my dad he's awesome. I'm happy her was there for you." I tell her with a smile.

We change the subject to lighter things like her job, my interview &amp; the fact that I'm maybe moving. We reach my dad's police vendor in a chair I see Jacob Black glaring at me.

He stands up &amp; points a finger at me, saying "You stupid bitch! You think Cullen will be faithful to you?! You're going to be one of his whores!. Then you'll be MY whore! I'll do what ever it is to make it happen. Even if I have to kill you to get it!" What Jacob doesn't realize is that he just threaten me in front of police officers.

"You are so stupid, Jacob. Did you realize what you said? You said this in front of police men. You're so dumb!" I see Rosalie laughing at him.

He looks at her &amp; tells her "What, blondie? You wanna turn too? After I'm done with this bitch Bella we can get together. You think they will tell on me? If they do Charlie won't believe them or you. I known Charlie for years." Besides him I see my dad red on the face &amp; very pissed off. When Jacob sees him he turns pale white &amp; my dad punches him straight in the face.

Charlie gets his handcuffs on him &amp; says very deadly to Jacob "I heard every word you said to those girls. They are my daughters! You threaten to raped them. I see that Edward got to you before I did. I'm going to ask my daughter what you did. But not now, now I'm going to enjoy the rest of the day while you stay in a jail cell." He turns to one of the deputies &amp; says to him to read Jacob his rights &amp; to take him to jail.

My dad takes a deep breath looks at Rosalie's &amp; mine shocked faces, he asks "What? Nobody messes with my girls &amp; gets away with it. Let's go see Esme, she has chili!" We laugh, on our way to see Esme.

_I wonder what Edward's doing?_


	14. Chapter 14

**Hey guys Lola here again! This is the last update for today. Remember I'll see you guys on Monday for the next one. Let's see what Edward has to say, shall we?**

**Remember mistakes are mine &amp; mine only.**

**Disclaimer: All Twilight characters belong to S.M. All Sons of Anarchy plots &amp; contents belong to Kurt Sutter.**

Chapter 14

Edward POV

Hanging with Emmett &amp; Rosalie was pretty cool, until the asshole of Laurent arrived all was going OK until we saw that he hasn't removed his tattoo so that means we gotta have some fun with him.I know Emmett is itching to get his hands on him, he will in due time. First we gotta do it without witnesses.

Emmett &amp; I, we corner Laurent he puts his hands up, "Look I don't want any trouble I just wanna see my son play then I'll leave. My ex told me already. But I gotta say this is good to be back in Charming. Emmett I hope there are no hard feelings, I just freaked out when I saw the cops. How about we have a beer like old times?" he says, this motherfucker is going to get a beating by Emmett.

Then Emmett speaks to him "Take your rings offs Laurent, I'm going to kick your ass all over the the school gym. So get inside." Emmett shoves Laurent inside, I look for a chair inside, before closing the door &amp; sitting outside. About an hour later the guys find me with my head thrown back, I hear my dad ask "Having a good nap?" I smirk at him "Yea, I am."

Jasper asks "So where's Emmett? I thought we had business to take care of?"

I stand up, folding the chair answering him "They're inside beating the fuck out of each other, let's go see who's winning?" We get inside &amp; we see both them cover in bruises, cuts &amp; blood. My dad asks them "Everything good now?" They both nod.

The Laurent tells Carlisle about some bike parts he wants to sell us. Carlisle agrees with him. Carlisle turn to Emmett &amp; me asking "You staying here with your girls or you coming back with us? But we have a meeting tonight, the Vultures called to change the time. So be available."

I look at Emmett &amp; shrug, "We'll meet you there, I'll let Bella know that I'll take her home after I'm done at the clubhouse. I wanna see her before I leave, the motherfucker Black tried to handsy with her. So I punched him." They all laugh. My says that he'll wait for us back at the clubhouse. We go looking for our girls.

Then I see Charlie at my moms tent, "Hey Charlie! Good chili?" He moans in appreciation &amp; nods.

"hahaha. Where's Bella? Last time I saw her she was with Rosalie." I ask him.

"The girls went to another tent to play, they left awhile so they should be back soon." He says. My moms tells us to gab a chair to eat some chili &amp; I always listen to my mom. Then I hear Rosalie &amp; Bella laughing while coming our way. Bella has on her hand a stuffed lion &amp; Rosalie has stuffed bear, they also have bags of candy. Emmett &amp; I look at each other, shaking our heads. I guess they found a friend in each other.

When they reach to us I pull Bella by her hand sitting her on my lap I ask her "You having fun, baby?" She giggles &amp; smiles at me saying "Yes, I am. Can we go to another vendor to play? I need a companion for my lion." I hate to do this to her, when we are just starting our relationship but she needs to know that sometimes the club comes first.

I shake my head at her telling her "No, beautiful. I got to go to the clubhouse to finish the business I was taking care of. But after I'm done I'll come back &amp; we can listen to the band, Emmett is doing the fireworks. How's that sound?" I see her smile fading. Shit! I feel like an asshole. She stands up, nodding a little. "Baby... I'm sorry." She gives me a small smile &amp; says "It's OK. I'll just hang out with my dad until you come back. Don't worry about it." She kisses me but I can feel she's disappointed.

Charlie stands up, he tells her "OK Bells, we'll go to the water tent in a minute I want to talk to Edward about something." She looks at me nervously &amp; nods at him. She kisses me once more &amp; says bye to me, sitting besides my mother &amp; Rosalie.

"What's going on, Charlie?" I ask him.

"I saw Black &amp; I know what he did to Bella. But after you left he threaten her &amp; said some nasty things to her. I heard all of it &amp; I sent him to jail. He's under arrest for a few things against Bella. I just thought you should know." He says to me. I can't believe the balls of this fucker! I'm going to kill him slowly &amp; painfully. I grip my hair in order to calm down.

"Look, after I'm done at the clubhouse I'll come back here, spend some time with Bella. After I drop her your house. I'm going to the station &amp; I'm going to beat the ever fucking shit out of him. He wants to mess with my girl, he'll pay the consequences! I'm not joking Charlie!" I tell him &amp; he knows I'm serious. He sighs &amp; nods. "I got to go, Charlie. Carlisle is waiting for us. Take care of her for me. I'll see you later, let's go Emmett."

We head over to clubhouse to finish Laurent's business. He thinks he can betray the club &amp; still carry our mark. He's got another thing coming. Then Black I'm coming for you, after tonight he'll know what happens when somebody messes with an old lady.


	15. Chapter 15

**Hey guys Lola here! Hoped you had an awesome weekend. Let's see what Bella has to say.**

**Remember mistakes are mine &amp; mine only. I'll see later tonight!**

**Disclaimer: S.M. owns all Twilight characters &amp; Kurt Sutter owns Sons of Anarchy all of its plot &amp; contents. See you at the bottom!**

**here we go...**

Chapter 15

Bella POV

I'm a little disappointed that Edward had to leave, so I guess I'll have to hang with Rosalie, dad &amp; Esme. I'm actually having fun with them, Rosalie &amp; I are playing. Esme is with us taking pictures of everything. After 2 hours the whole club arrives for the fireworks &amp; music. I'm a little miffed at Edward but I guess we are going to have to talk about the club in our next date. He smells different like smoke or something.

We listen to music, Edward holds me close every so often kissing my hair, strokes my arm. After a while we called it a night. I'm dead on my feet, Edward helps me with my stuffed animals, candy &amp; food that Esme gave my dad &amp; I. Before I get into my car Edward says, "Baby, wait. I know you're mad at me but I'll swear I'll explain later. What are you doing tomorrow?"

I caress his cheeks &amp; say, "We'll I was going to spend some time with dad. Ever since I've been here I haven't been able to plus I need to get ready for my interview on Monday. So I need to rest tomorrow. Why?"

He runs his hand through his hair &amp; says, "Well I wanted to explain to you what happened tonight. Could we see each other Monday after your interview? I really want to tell you what happened."

I nod at him "Yea, we can. I'll call you when I'm done &amp; we'll plan something, OK?" He nods &amp; gives me a kiss. I say bye to Rosalie &amp; to Esme. Edward helps me into the car, nods at my dad. We arrive at home, we take everything out. I take a shower &amp; head to bed.

~~~~~The next day~~~~~

I make breakfast for my dad &amp; I. We talk about different things. While I clean the dishes &amp; while my dad finishes reading the paper.

We play some poker my dad taught me when I was younger, I used to play with Phil because my mom was so bad at it! But it has always been a Charlie &amp; Bella game. After 2 hours he asks me if I want to go with him to the station to meet more of the other deputies, I tell him "yes." We arrive at the station he introduces me to more deputies. He finishes some paperwork &amp; I help him organized it for a few hours. When we are done we head over to the diner.

After we order my dad asks me "So, Bella? What happened last night with Edward I saw that you were a little pissed at him. I'm not asking for many details I just want to know that you're OK."

I take his hand &amp; say, "We're fine, dad. Just a little disappointed but everything's OK, I promise."

He squeezes my hand &amp; says "I don't want you to think that I'm getting involved in your relationship with Edward. You are an adult, you know what decisions to make. I trust you, Bella."

I'm a little shocked that my dad tells me that, I always been his little girl like he always says to me, but knowing that he trust mt judgement means the world to me. "Thanks, daddy! You don't know what that means to me." He nods. we get our food delivered when we start eating I tell him "So dad? We should do this every Sunday when we are not working. If we are both working we can still meet here, what do you think?"

He smiles at me &amp; says very enthusiastic "Yes, let's do that Bella. It sounds like a nice thing we can both enjoy." I smile at him then he asks me "Are you ready for the interview tomorrow?"

"Yes, I am. I already have my clothes picked out so I'm good. I'm nervous but excited at the same time." I say to him. When we are done my dad pays the bill &amp; we head home. When we arrive, dad &amp; I we sit to watch some baseball game that already started. About into the 4th inning, my phone rings I look at it &amp; see that is Edward. I stand up &amp; answer

**"Hey, baby**" He chuckles

**"Hey, beautiful, how was your day?" **He asks

**"It was good, I had fun with my dad. How was yours?"** I ask him.

**"That's good baby. I spent the day helping my parents at their house, So you ready for tomorrow?" **He asks me.

I sit in the chair on the backyard &amp; say **"I'm ready. I want to start working already, plus I get bored here hahaha**." He laughs too the he yawns &amp; says

**"Well beautiful I'm dead beat, call me when you get out of the interview, I wanna see you &amp; kiss you, beautiful. I missed you." **He says to me sweetly.

**"Awww baby, I missed you, too. I'll call you when I get out." **I tell him.

**"OK, baby I'll let you go. I'm going to bed, see you beautiful &amp; good luck."** He says to me.

**"Thank you, baby. I'll talk to you tomorrow, baby. Bye!"**

I go inside, I see my dad is very into the game. "Hey, dad? I'm going to head to bed. I need to be up early for the interview. I had fun with you dad. I'll see in the morning."

He looks up at me &amp; says "OK, Bells. I'll see in the morning &amp; good luck!"

"Thanks, dad."

I head to bed.

~~~~~The next day~~~~~

I wake up, early make some breakfast for my dad &amp; I. We eat in silence then I take a shower &amp; I get ready. I say goodbye to my dad. I get on my car I head to the hospital. When I arrive I go over to the front desk, I see a middle age woman "Hello, I'm Isabella Swan I'm here for an interview with Senna Murphy." The woman looks up &amp; says to me, "Hello. Let me call her up, please take a seat." I thank her.

A few minutes later a gorgeous woman with olive toned skin walks over to the desk then she turns to me. "Hello, I'm Senna Murphy are you Isabella Swan?" I stand up &amp; say "Yes, I am. Nice to meet you, Mrs. Murphy" She shakes my hand &amp; tells me to follow her. We arrive at what it looks like her office. She starts to interview me. After she asks me a few questions, she says to me "Well Isabella, I like what I see in your resume, your references are great, so I would like to officially welcome you to Saint Thomas Hospital, When can you start?"

I'm completely speechless &amp; shocked. I recover &amp; say to her "I can start as soon as you want me to. I'm available."

She smiles &amp; says "Can you start next Monday? It will give the time to get the uniform &amp; the rest of the documentation you'll need. That OK with you?"

"Yes, it will that will be fine. Thank you so much, Mrs. Murphy." I say to her

"Please, Isabella call me, Senna." She tells me with smile.

"Then please call me, Bella." I tell her.

She smiles "We'll Bella, I'm going to give you, the forms you will need to fill out &amp; the ones that you need to bring. Right now I'm going to have you sign the contract." I sign, she hands me the documents. Then we are done. I thank her once more &amp; I walk out of the hospital with a big smile on my face. When I arrive at the parking lot, I call Edward.

"Hey, beautiful" he answers.

"Hi! So I'm done with the interview. You still wanna see me?" I ask him.

"Of course, beautiful! Why don't you head over to CULLEN &amp; we'll eat something. What do you say?" He asks me.

I start the car &amp; tell him "Yes, I'll see you there. How about I bring some food from the diner?"

"That's cool, beautiful. Buy anything for me, I'll see you soon." He says.

"OK, baby" I answer him.

I go to the diner buy the food. Then I head to CULLEN to see my boyfriend.

_I hope he can tell me what happened last night._

* * *

I'm going to start writing these little messages to guys. I'm so thankful for the support you've given me it means the WORLD to me, so thank you again!

So, We saw what happened with Bella, there's another update later tonight is Edward's POV. There we will see what happened with Laurent &amp; what happened to Jacob. &amp; Bella's reaction to all of these news.

~Lola~


	16. Chapter 16

**Here's the last update of tonight. I'll see you guys on Wednesday with Bella &amp; Edward's POV. Thank you so much for the reviews.**

**This chapter contains violence. So please beware.**

**We'll see what Edward has to say to Bella &amp; Bella's reaction.**

**Remember mistakes are mine &amp; mine only.**

**Disclaimer: S.M. owns Twilight. Kurt Sutter owns Sons of Anarchy, any plot &amp; contents of this story.**

**I'll see you guys at the end**

**here we go...**

Chapter 16

Edward POV

When I arrive at the clubhouse, the rest of the guys are sitting around talking to Laurent. Then Eleazar said to Laurent "I wanna see the new bike I was restoring? Is a Panhead" Laurent drowns the rest of his beer &amp; says "Hell yeah. Let's go"

We head to the garage &amp; immediately we see the understanding of Laurent. Garrett tell him take your shirt off. When he hesitates I roar "He said take it off!" He takes his shirt off &amp; we can all see the roaring lion on his back.

_I can't believe this motherfucker!_

I hear Carlisle's sharp breath, he looks over to Jasper &amp; nods. Carlisle asks Laurent "fire or knife"

I see Laurent starting to sweat, "Look guys I tried to black it out but every time I went I couldn't do it! I'm sorry about what happened with Emmett." He tells us &amp; I'm pretty sure he's very scared. Jasper asks again "fire or knife". Laurent look at all of us &amp; says "fire" Jasper nods in OK.

We take Laurent's arms &amp; we tie in chains at the metal bars on the roof of the garage. We pour some whiskey on his back. Jasper takes the blowtorch &amp; starts passing on Laurent's back. We all shiver from just looking at the fire scorching his back. All you can smell is the flesh burning, Carlisle's cigar, the smell of the whiskey &amp; all you can hear is Laurent's can see his whole back flesh melting off, it looks sick. I hope this motherfucker learned his lesson. After a while of screaming he blacks out, sagging to the front but being restrained by the the tattoo is completely erased from his skin, the prospects untie him. Jasper &amp; Garrett got him in the van &amp; drove him to Saint Thomas.

The prospects Peter &amp; Randall start to clean up. Now they now what happens when you betray the club. After that I get on my bike to see my girl. I know she's pissed but I'll try to make it up to her. I arrive I seek her out, we watch the fireworks, we listen to Laurent's son's band, but his ex-wife Tanya is no where to be seen. I think my mom told her to head over to Saint Thomas, I know Carlisle sent mom a text about it. I hang out with my girl. But in the back of my mind I'm thinking about Black, I still feel my adrenaline pumping from watching all of that. So I have to ask Charlie about going in tonight after he's at his house.

After Charlie &amp; Bella left I went home. About 15 minutes later my phone pings, when I look is a text from Charlie.

**"You can go in, leave in 5 minutes. Make it good but make it quick" Charlie. **

I grin at Charlie's message, I knew I was going to talk to him about this, but he just gave me permission to beat the shit out of Jacob Black. After the message, I take a drink of water, 5 minutes later I'm on my way to the station. The 2 deputies look my way when I go in, then they leave but they lest a key on Charlie's desk. I realized that Charlie told them what was going to happen. I wonder how much Charlie had to pay for their silence I'll ask him later.

I head over to the cells, I laugh hard when I see Black on the laying on the cot. He looks at me &amp; scowls "What the fuck you laughing at Cullen?" He spats at me. I laugh harder "At you fucker." Then he says "If you think that I won't get out of here tomorrow you're mistaken, when I'm out of here the first thing I'm going to do is go over to your girls house &amp; fuck her hard! She'll be begging for more. Like the little slut that I know she is." my eye sight goes red, but I know he's taunting me but I will kick his ass. I show him the key &amp; smile evilly at him. His eyes go wide &amp; he starts to back up.

"So Black" I sneer his name "You think you can call put your hands on my girl, disrespect her then insult her? You are so wrong" I open the cell, put the key in my pocket &amp; close it again, when he tries to speak I punch square on the mouth, I don't speak. I just keep hitting him blood pours out of his nose &amp; mouth. I hit him in the stomach, ribs &amp; face again. When he falls on the floor I kick him right on his stomach, when I'm done I pull him by the neck &amp; say "If you ever try to fuck with Bella again the next time I will kill you, THAT'S A MOTHER FUCKING PROMISE! Got it, Black?!" He whimpers when I squeeze his neck "I said got me Black?!" He nods. I drop him on the floor I open the cell, close it good &amp; leave. At that same moment the deputies walk in I nod at them. I send a text to Charlie

**"It's done" **Then I head home, I shower &amp; go to bed.

"That's what happened, Bella. Those are the things that we do in our club when someone betrays us. Emmett was there but he didn't do anything." She's looking at me with her mouth open she closes it again then she opens it once more then she closes it again. She blows a breath she takes my hands &amp; looks at them, they have cuts all over the knuckles from the beating from Black. She takes my hands to her lips &amp; starts to kiss them. I moan.

_I can't help it, the woman turns me on with just that._

She looks me in the eye &amp; ask "Are you OK?" I nod at her. Then she says I know I should be mad but I find what you did to Black hot!" I smile at her. Then she turns serious &amp; says "The only thing that I'm pissed a little about was the whole Laurent thing, I get you are the VP, that you have responsibilities but I'm your girlfriend, I'm not telling you to pick because I'm not like that. But sometimes I wanna be first in your life Edward. I hope you can understand that. I was a little angry at you, I'm not going to lie. Thank you for telling me the truth about everything. I don't want any lies between us, baby."

I take her face in my hands, I kiss her forehead &amp; say "Bella, you are my life now. I promise I'll try to balance you &amp; the club. I may not always do it but I'll try. I'm not going to lie to you. Thank you for being understanding. I know is hard but I'll always protect you, no matter what." I try to be as truthful as I can to her.

She nods &amp; kisses me. I ask her "So.. how the interview go?"

She beams at me &amp; says "I got the job! I start next Monday! I have to get some things done before I start. Now I can move to your mom's house!"

I laugh at her excitement then I ask her "You need help moving your things?"

She nods saying "Yes. I also need to buy some things for the house, but I can do that after I get my things together."

I nod at her "Just let me know when &amp; I'll help you, beautiful."

I throw away the food wrappers from the lunch that Bella bought, when I look at her I see her gathering her things.

&amp; I ask her "You leaving?" She says yes with her head.

"I have to get home &amp; start packing, plus I need to call or e-mail my mom so that she can send me some other things. Plus you need to get back to work. I'll talk to you later tonight. Oh I have a better idea Why don't you go to my dad's house &amp; have dinner with us, please?.

"OK, beautiful. I'll go to your house tonight. I'll see you tonight."

"Good! Now kiss me" She says very seductive at me. I go over to her &amp; kiss her hard with my tongue plunging at her mouth, she moans. We part breathlessly.

I walk her over to her car, I see my mom waving at Bella, she waves back starts he car &amp; leaves. My mom stands at the opened door of her office. I go to her &amp; I sit at heer couch &amp; say to her,

"I love her, mom"


	17. Chapter 17

**Hey guys Lola here! I'm posting Bella's POV today &amp; tomorrow I'll post Edward's POV. I know this a short kinda filler chapter but I have a huge headache &amp; I can't concentrate very good. But I didn't want to leave you guys without an update. Thank you so much for the reviews you guys are great. Also I wanted to say that if anyone knows a beta that can help me with the story it'll be great. I seen some people saying that the story is good but it has too many mistakes &amp; because of that they can't read it &amp; enjoy it. So if anyone wants to help, please feel free to tell me &amp; if you have any advice for me please tell me I'll always take it into the story.**

**Remember mistakes are mine &amp; mine only.**

**Disclaimer: S.M. owns Twilight &amp; its characters. Kurt Sutter owns Sons of Anarchy it's contents &amp; plot**

Chapter 17

Bella POV

After all of this week buying the clothes for work, looking for the documents I have been running around Charming all of this week. Today Edward is helping me move my things the boxes from my things from Forks arrived too so I have a lot of things to unpack when I get to my new home. I cooked a few dishes for my dad, all he has to do is heat them up.

I went to shop for groceries because tonight I'm cooking for Edward, I need to talk to him about my ex &amp; I don't want to do it in our next date. I hate talking about Riley, he was such an asshole to me. Only my mom knows what happened.

When I arrive at my new home I start on the lasagna, bread sticks &amp; brownies. while the pasta is cooking &amp; the ground beef is browning. I start to take the boxes out of my car. I hear a bike when I look over my shoulder I see Edward arriving. Jeez he looks like sex incarnate in that bike!

"Hey baby, you already started ? I told you I was coming to help you" He tells me.

"Hey, handsome I figured that I get a head start. You can still help me taking the ones that are in the backseat." I tell him.

"OK, baby let me take off my cut &amp; I'll start." He says.

After going back &amp; forth for a few minutes, I start to check on the food, the bread was already done, I start to put the lasagna together. Then I start on the brownies.

Edward sits on the table &amp; says "So baby, we need to have our next date before you start to work. How about we go out on this weekend. What you think?"

I take 2 beers out of the fridge &amp; say "Yes let's do that." I sit beside him, we eat in silence. When we're we take the dishes to kitchen, we take the dessert to the living room.

"Baby, you OK? You look kinda nervous. What's going on?" He tells me.

"Yes, everything's fine, I just want to talk to you about my ex but I didn't want to do it on our date. I need you stay calm while I tell you al of this, after that you can say anything you want, OK?"

He narrows his eyes at me &amp; nods his OK.

_here it goes..._


	18. Chapter 18

**Hey guys Lola here! Thank you so much for the reviews, you guys are awesome! Let's find out what Bella's ex did to her. I'll see you guys tomorrow for the next update!**

**Warning! This chapter contains domestic violence &amp; sexual violence.**

**Remember mistakes are mine &amp; mine only.**

**Disclaimer S.M. owns Twilight characters. Kurt Sutter owns Sons of Anarchy, contents &amp; plots.**

**See you guys at the end.**

**here we go...**

Chapter 18

Edward POV

I sit here waiting patiently for Bella to tell me about her ex, I know there's something really bad about this guy if he hurt my girl i'll kill him.

She took a deep breath &amp; started to speak

"Before I started nursing school I had a high school boyfriend he were together all through high school he was my first everything, then when I started Nursing school I met Victoria Biers, she was Riley's sister. We became great friends. One night we went to a bar to get a few drinks. Riley was a bartender there. She introduced us. We hit it off great he was nice, cute, he worked &amp; he seems listen to me. He took on me on a few dates before he told me that he wanted to be my boyfriend. I accepted thinking he was a great guy even though sometimes he got mad about stupid things with people. A few times when I didn't have time to spend with him he got really pissed, he yelled at me a few times for not going to see him at the bar, he knew his sister had the same schedule as me. That I didn't always had the time but he didn't care."

_I hate this guy_

"A few times I saw him with other girls, once I saw him feeling her up outside the bar he worked, when I confronted him he got really pissed, he pushed on the concrete wall, he slapped hard across the face &amp; yelled at me saying that he could do anything he wanted, that I didn't have the right to say anything.I kneed him on the balls then I left him in the floor. I stopped picking up his calls &amp; messages. I guess he told Victoria what happened, a few days later she asked me what happened, I told her &amp; I showed her my back she completely freaked out but I kinda of notice that she didn't look that shocked about it, she told me that she would talk to him. The next day she came to my apartment with her face completely bruised, her lip was busted, one of her eye was shut, her other was black. She had hand prints on her arms. I was so fucking shocked, I knew he had a temper but never like this. She told me that he used to throw her around a few times but he never hit her. I beg her to go to the police but she didn't want to. I took care of her bruises, she stayed with me for a few days. Then she decided to go home. I went to class like I always did, once I walked to my car I had pink roses in the windshield with a note. I always threw out them out. Sometimes when I arrived to my apartment there chocolates, or pink roses with notes. He still called. I changed my phone number after that.

I went to Forks for the weekend, I was with my mom eating in a diner when we walked out, there were pink roses &amp; a note. I started to cry no one knew I was in Forks. I told my mom about it, she took she picked up the card &amp; took me to chief in Forks, we made a police report but because he didn't do anything nothing was done."

She started to cry &amp; sob. I knew something bad had happened to her. I'm killing this fucker! She took a deep breath.

"When I came back to school there were noted &amp; flowers on my door. I called my mom &amp; she told me to throw out the flowers but to keep the notes, she said they were evidence that he was stalking me on a daily basis. Then I remember that I had my old phone around the apartment. I took everything &amp; put in a little bag &amp; hid it in my purse.

He came to my school &amp; tried to talk to me, when I didn't want to he said to me that I was his, that I would never get rid of him &amp; that what happened to Victoria was nothing compared what he was going to do to me. I went to the police, they made a record of the things that he had done &amp; said. I gave them all of the notes &amp; my phone. I told them about Victoria, about what he did to me outside the bar. The next day I went to school I had a night class when I walked out the tires of my car were slashed, the word whore was painted in the car. I look inside the car when I didn't see anything I got in &amp; called the police. They arrived &amp; took me to my apartment they checked, they told me that they were placing an officer outside.

I fixed my car after that nothing happened for a few days, then once again there were pink roses in the car. My mom had called me &amp; told me that she &amp; my step dad were coming to see me on the weekend. When I arrived at home, I opened the door then I was yanked by my hair. Riley was in the apartment, he slapped me a few times, then screaming that I was finally going to give him what he wanted even if I didn't enjoy it. He pushed onto the floor, he started to undo my blouse, I started to scream, he was saying that nobody was going to help me. He took of his belt, fastened around my wrists. I started to beg to him to please don't do this to me but he didn't care. He unbutton my jeans &amp; pulled them down, then he did his jeans. He took his dick out &amp; started to stroked himself, when he started to try to take my underwear off I started to scream again, I tried to fight him off with my legs but I couldn't. I closed my eyes, then he was yanked off me. I saw the police &amp; my parents there. They arrested him for the stalking &amp; attempted rape."

_I'm going to kill him, I'm going to kill him, I'm going to kill him, I chanted in my head over &amp; over._

I got up &amp; started to pace, yanking my hair every time. I looked at my Bella wondering how can someone do this to her she was sweet, caring &amp; beautiful. She looked fragile because of her beautiful skin like a porcelain doll. Yet here she was stronger than ever.

I went to her &amp; cupped her face telling her "No one is going to hurt you like that again, I took care of Jacob about what he did to you. I will always protect you, from anyone &amp; anything. I promise." A promise I intended to keep always.

"How come Charlie didn't say anything to us about it? We could have helped him." I asked her.

She shrugged &amp; said "I don't know, he stayed with me for the weekend. The case against Riley started, when it was over I went to a counselor, he helped a great deal. I stayed off guys for a while, I dated another guy but I couldn't sleep with him so after I have been alone for awhile. I know you would never hurt me, I'm not scared of you, Edward."

I looked into her eyes &amp; told her what my heart, my mind &amp; my mother knew.

"I love you, Bella. I know is fast but I can't help loving you. I know that you don't feel the same right now, because of what that asshole did to you. But I love you so much, Bella."

She was gaping at me, her eyes her wide. Then she smiled that beautiful smile of her, she kissed me hard she looked me in the eye &amp; said "I love you too, Edward. I don't care if it fast. I love you nothing's going to changed that."

I hug to me &amp; I kiss the top of her head.

We sit on the couch for awhile, but my mind is going a mile a minute. I need to talk to Eleazar to look into which jail is Riley Biers. No one touches my girl &amp; lives. Riley is going to die first, then Jacob. They will slowly &amp; painfully.

* * *

So we now know what Riley did to Bella. How do you guys think Edward reacted? Way to calm for all of this. But don't worry Riley will get his!

Thank you guys for the review &amp; support it means a lot to me.

~Lola~


	19. Chapter 19

**Hey guys Lola here! Thank you so much for the reviews, you guys are awesome. You guys don't know how much it means to me your comments. The next update will be on Sunday!**

**Warning this chapter has some little lemons at the end.**

**Remember mistakes are mine &amp; mine only.**

**Disclaimer S.M. owns Twilight characters. Kurt Sutter owns Sons of Anarchy, contents &amp; plots. **

**See you guys at the end.**

**here we go...**

Chapter 19

Bella POV

After telling Edward about Riley I feel like a weight has been lifted of my shoulders. I finally feel free of Riley but I can tell that Edward is really pissed. But the upside of this was that we confessed our love for each other. I knew how I felt when I spoke to my mom she told me to tell him but he beat me to it.

We stayed on the couch I guess we both fell asleep because we got startled when Edward's phone rang.

"Yea?" he snapped at whoever was at the other line. He sighed &amp; nodded "I'm on my way"

I stood up disappointed that he was leaving, but I needed to finish getting my stuff put away.

"I'm sorry, baby I need to go. Something happened &amp; we need to take care of a few things. I think I might need to cancel our date too. Please don't get mad at me." He was sorry you could tell by his green eyes.

I hugged him &amp; told him "I'm not mad, baby. I know you're busy I guess the date will have to wait for next week, plus I need to finish putting stuff away. So don't worry, baby."

"I wish I could stay with you tonight, Bella. I love you." He tells me kissing softly, then we keep on kissing when the kisses start to get heated his phine rings again. He sighs. "I got to go, beautiful. I love you, Bella Swan."

I run my hands through his hair &amp; nod "I love you too, Edward Cullen."

After he leaves. I go to take a shower so that tomorrow I can finish unpacking &amp; need to buy some new sheets for my bed &amp; some toiletries.

I spend the weekend shopping for new clothes for myself &amp; some stuff for the house. I talk to Edward a few times over the weekend, he says that he's OK but that he's taking care of some business with club. Monday rolls around &amp; go early for I can take care of the paperwork &amp; that I can get my I.D.

I love my job even though is my first day of work, I can tell that I was born to do this. I love helping people. After a few hours getting to deal with patients I take my lunch break I go to the cafeteria to look for something to eat.

When I take my phone out I see that I have a message from Edward.

**"Hey beautiful, I hope you're having a great first day of work. If you're not too tired I would love to see you tonight. Let me know, baby. I love you."**

I smile at his message &amp; I text him back.

**"Hey handsome! I would love to see you tonight. I get off work about 6pm. Why don't you bring some clothes so that you can stay with me tonight. I love you."**

I finish my lunch &amp; I head back to work. When I'm done with work I head home. But I'm surprised to see Edward on his bike outside my home. I park, get out of my car &amp; I go to him. I see him sitting om his bike smoking a cigarette, looking like a true bad boy in leather, a bike &amp; sex hair. He smirks at me, knowing that I ogling him.

"Hey gorgeous! You look good in your scrubs, very sexy." he laughs at me.

_jackass_

"Yea, yea. Keep laughing &amp; you'll go to bed early with no supper." I tell him. He's still laughing when we go inside the house. I feel Edward following me to the my room. I motion him to sit on the bed. He takes off his sneakers &amp; lays down on the bed.

"I'm going to go shower, baby" I tell him. He nods. I shrug I guess he has something on his mind. After I'm done with my shower I wrap a fluffy towel around me, when I get out of the bathroom I see Edward asleep on my bed he looks so peaceful. I pull out my yoga pants &amp; a wife beater.

I head to the kitchen to make some dinner for us. while I'm thinking what to make, my phone rings I look inside my bag I see my mom's name on the screen.

**"Hey, mom!" I say to her excited that she's calling me. I missed talking to her.**

**"Hey, sweetie. How are you doing?" She says lovingly at me.**

**"I'm good mom. I started work today. It was so good, I love helping others!" I tell her.**

**"Awww sweetie that's good. So I was wondering if you needed something more from the house. Phil &amp; I are going on a little trip." She says to me, I can tell she's excited about it.**

**"All I need is a few shoes that are over there &amp; a make up." I tell her.**

**"OK, sweetie I'm in your room. Tell me which one you need." She says.**

I spend the next 30 minutes telling my mom what I need, while I make some spaghetti with meatballs &amp; Alfredo sauce. My mom says that she is going to send my stuff. We talk about where she's going &amp; all that stuff. I tell her about Edward excluding about his club business. When we are done talking I head over to my room to wake up Edward.

"Baby? Wake up you need to eat" I shake him gently. He stretches &amp; opens his eyes.  
"Hey sorry for falling asleep, this club business had us late" he rasps.

I kiss his lips softly &amp; say "It's OK, baby, I talked to my mom &amp; made us dinner. Come on let's go eat, then we can go back to sleep" he hums in approval. He takes off his cut &amp; sweatshirt.

We go hand in hand to the table to eat, while we eat he starts to tell me about some of the things that happened, but I can tell that he's leaving some stuff out I'm fine with unless is something very important or dangerous I don't want to know.

"So baby you sure you don't mind if I stay with you tonight?" He asks me.

"No, baby I don't mind. I would love to have you here with me tonight." I answer him.

He nods at me. When we finish eating I take the dishes to kitchen. Edward goes outside to park his bike inside the garage. I put the leftovers on the fridge for tomorrow while he locks up &amp; turns the lights off. We head to the bedroom to get ready for bed.

"I'm going to take a shower, baby." I tell him where the towels are. He closes the door. When he walks out of the bathroom he's only wearing a pair of black boxer briefs. I look for my short nightgown, I go to the bathroom for another quick shower because I smell like food &amp; that is not sexy for our first night together. When I walk out Edward is laying in bed with his arms behind his head with his eyes closed. Muscles flexing, abs on display, long toned legs, messy hair all on display for me. I moan at the sight &amp; bite my lip. When he opens his eyes he looks at me, he gives that crooked smile that melts me, makes me fall more in love with me, then up &amp; down while his tongue peaks out to lick his lips.

"Damn Bella you look more beautiful than ever, so sexy. Come here baby." He says in his velvet voice. I go to him, he pulls me into his lap, his hands roaming on my back down to my ass. While my hands go the nape of his neck to while I kiss his neck.

He starts to moan "Oh Bella, I love you baby, I love you so much." His hands go to my arms pulling the straps of my nightgown down, cups my tits pinching my nipples while he kisses my collar bone. I moan "Oh, baby I love you too, please more Edward." I beg him.

Oh gorgeous girl, you don'r need to beg, ever. I'll give you anything you want anyway you want it."

I grind my pussy at his hard cock. I hear him murmuring "fuck".

I'm so wet already I feel one of Edward's hand on my hips pulling &amp; grinding me onto him.

"Oh shit! Bella I can feel how wet you are." He moans in appreciation.

"Yes, baby. You do this to me, you make me this wet, Edward." He sucks on my nipples while I run my nails down his back, he hisses "Shit! do it again!" I keep doing it while I lick the shell of his ear.

Suddenly I'm on my back Edward is looming over me &amp; says "I need to taste you, Bella" He pulls down my nightgown, his eyes roam from my flushed face, to my heaving chest, he takes his index finger down the valley of my breasts, to my stomach, he parts my legs a little getting in the middle of them "You are so damn beautiful. I can't believe you're mine, I Love you" He says to me. I sit up &amp; start to pull down his boxer then his cock sprang free. He's big, hard &amp; already leaking, I stroke him he feels so good in my hand.

He says in a that velvet voice that makes me so damn wet "If you keep doing that I'm gonna come &amp; I want to taste you first. I need to suck on your clit, put my fingers inside that beautiful pussy of yours, then I want to lick your pussy. Then you're going to cum all over my tongue. So get ready for a long night of pleasure, beautiful"

* * *

I know, I know I'm cock blocking you guys but I promise you will have your full lemon on Sunday. Have a good weekend &amp; keep going with the reviews!

See you Sunday...

~Lola~


	20. Chapter 20

**Hey guys Lola here! So I usually post on Mondays, Wednesdays &amp; Fridays, but because I didn't want you guys to wait a lot so here it is! **

**But I'll be back for the next update on Wednesday to my normal posting schedule. Thank you so much the comments you guys are awesome! I made a Facebook so that we can talk about the story, I'm under the name Lola Masen Cullen. Look me up!  
**

**Remember mistakes are mine &amp; mine only.**

**Disclaimer: S.M. owns Twilight &amp; its characters. Kurt Sutter owns Sons of Anarchy it's contents &amp; plot.**

**see you guys at the end!**

**here we go...**

**Chapter** 20

Edward POV

_He says in a that velvet voice that makes me so damn wet "If you keep doing that I'm gonna come &amp; I want to taste you first. I need to suck on your clit, put my fingers inside that beautiful pussy of yours, then I want to lick your pussy. Then you're going to cum all over my tongue. So get ready for a long night of pleasure, beautiful" _

I kiss Bella's stomach I run my tongue around her belly button. My hands travel all the way to her gorgeous tits I pinch her nipples, then I run my thumb over nipple. She moans.

One of my hands goes over to her hips, I start to run circle over her hip bone. I keep kissing he stomach, teasing her with each kiss. I'm so fucking hard that it hurts but I don't care I want to feel her come on my tongue. When I can't take it anymore I start kissing until I reach her pussy. When I see how wet she is I moan.

"Oh baby, I can see how wet you are. _Fuck, y_ou have the most beautiful pussy I've seen. I'm going to make you come so fucking hard!"

I take both her long legs &amp; I put them over my shoulders then with my fingers I open her pussy lips &amp; I run my tongue over her slit, up &amp; down slowly. just teasing her.

_"Oh Edward! YES!" _

I hear her say but I'm too busy eating my girl. Every time my tongue comes up her slit, I nuzzle my nose in her clit. I put my tongue inside while I rub her clit slowly with my middle finger she bucks her hips &amp; I put my arm over her stomach holding it her in place. While I keep tongue fucking her, I put a finger inside &amp; I can't help but moan of how tight she is.

_I can't wait till I get my cock inside her..._

"Oh Edward shit, baby. Please, please." She begs me. I look up to her beautiful, brown eyes that are in fire with lust &amp; love.

"What do you want, Bella? You want me stop? Or you want me to keep going? " Knowing her answer but I still want her to say it.

"I want to cum, please baby!" She tells me, the way she said it with a breathy voice I almost blow my load right there.

Knowing that I can't deny her anything, I start fingering her with two fingers while my thumb is circling her clit "Cum all over my fingers, beautiful. Give it to me." I can feel her walls starting to tighten around my fingers then she starts to curse, her hands are pulling my hair, she presses her pussy closer to my face.

I look up at her again seeing her head throwing back, eyes shut, her body shaking while she chants my name with some_ "fucks" "shit." _I feel her cum all over my fingers &amp; I don't let it go to waste, I start to lap it all of her cum. I keep lapping slowly while her body calms down. With the back of my hand I clean my chin, she opens her eyes, she looks beautiful, cheeks flushed, chest heaving. I tell her "You taste so good, beautiful. I love you."

I start to kiss her upward, she runs her hands through my hair lovingly she says "I love you too, baby" when I get to her gorgeous lips I can't help to kiss her pouty lips she runs her tongue over my lips tasting herself on me. She pulls back &amp; says "Please. Edward, make love to me" the way she says it goes straight to my damn heart. I kiss her once more &amp; I tell her "You never have to beg me, baby. Now do I need a condom? I'm clean I swear I am I would never out you at risk baby, but if you want me to get a condom tell me." I always wrap my shit up but I want her to know that she has all of the control. I want her to feel safe.

She bites her lip &amp; shakes her head a little at me &amp; says "I'm clean too, I take the pill &amp; the times I've had sex I always made sure that he wore a condom. I wanna feel you, Edward. I love you."

" Are you sure?" I ask her, when she nods again I take my dick in my hand align it at her entrance, I ask her one more time "Are you sure?" her hands go to my ass cheeks pulling me down at her &amp; I feel that electricity that has been there since the beginning, intensifying. The head of my dick goes in slowly as she mewls. I keep going in, inch by inch moaning her name. When I'm all the way I don't move, I let her get used to me I take a deep breath &amp; close my eyes because she's so damn tight &amp; I want to pound her pussy so bad, but not right now. Right now I'm going to make love to her the way she deserves it.

Her hand goes to my cheek I open my eyes &amp; she whispers "Move, baby."

I start to move slowly in &amp; out I take her hands &amp; put them above her head, I kiss her while I keep making love to her. She hitches one of her legs over my hip &amp; I go deeper. I pull back to look at her face &amp; say to her "I love you, Bella. I love you so much." Her eyes start to water a little while she says " I love you, Edward so much." I keep my strokes slowly, then I take both of her legs over my shoulders so that I can go deeper then she gives me a loud "OHHH" &amp; I know I found her spot.

"Yea? Right there, beautiful?" I ask her. She nods &amp; bites her lip.

Then I start going a little harder in each stroke. She moves her hips going at the same rhythm as me. I look into her eyes seeing the love there, is so overwhelming &amp; I hope she can see my love for her in my eyes.

Then she says says "Harder! Give it to me harder!" I obey her. I take her legs &amp; open them. Then I piston my hips, going harder &amp; faster. "Like this? You want it like this?" I ask her.

She moans. "Tell me Bella! How you want it?" I say to her.

"Yes! Edward just like that, keep going baby!" She says. Then I feel her walls starting to tighten on around my cock, squeezing me, pulling me inside of her.

"Oh, fuck, Bella! You gonna cum, baby? You gonna milk my cock?" While I continue to pound into her. I feel my balls starting to tighten, I put my my index &amp; middle finger on her clit rubbing fast, 'cause my orgasm is right there &amp; I want her to cum with me.

"Yea, yea, yea. Oh God Edward keep going I'm so fucking close" She starts to scream

"Fuck yes! cum on me, Bella. Milk me!" I tell her while I keep pounding her pussy &amp; rubbing her clit faster.

"Yes!, Edward, Yes! Fuck I'm cumming, Edward!" She cums triggering my own orgasm.

"Fuck, Bella" I give her all I have. I pull out of her &amp; I collapse on top of her. She runs her hands over my back &amp; neck. I whisper in her ear "I love you." She sighs &amp; says softly "I love you too." I roll to my side taking her with me.

Her head is on chest while she plays with my chest hair, I kiss the top of her hair, I ask her "You OK?"

"Yes, baby. I'm OK. But I need to clean up. I have to go to work tomorrow." She says.

I nod &amp; I let her get up, when she goes to the bathroom I see my cum going down her leg.

DAMN! That's so fucking hot. When she's done I go next. When I walk out I see her on the bed, I turn off the lights &amp; lay beside her, I pull her to me. I fall asleep instantly.

* * *

So that was my first lemon, what do you guys think? Remember look me up at facebook under Lola Masen Cullen

So remember I'll see you guys on Wednesday for the next update. My normal schedule is on Monday, Wednesday &amp; Friday.

see you, Wednesday!

~Lola~


	21. Chapter 21

**Hey guys Lola here Thank you so much for the wonderful reviews. you guys are awesome. Well let's see what Bella has to say. I'll see you guys on Friday with Edward's POV. I recently made a Facebook page which is very new.**

** I'll post there pictures of the story hopefully I'll see you guys there here's the link** pages/Charming-Bella-by-lolatwilight/444471585693738?ref=bookmarks

**Remember mistakes are mine &amp; mine only. Warning this chapter contains lemons.**

**Disclaimer: S.M. owns all Twilight characters &amp; Kurt Sutter owns Sons of Anarchy all its plots &amp; contents.**

**see you guys at the end**

**here we go...**

Chapter 21

Bella POV

A few days after Edward &amp; I made love, we spent a few more nights together, work has been demanding but rewarding none the less. I also spent some time with my dad at the diner we talk about our jobs. Edward is busy with club business, I think aren't going to well because he's been a little stressed. But today we are having dinner so maybe he can tell me what's happening.

I arrived at home, I started to cook dinner for Edward &amp; I. A few minutes later my cell rings. I look &amp; see Edward's name flashing. I answer it

**"Hi, handsome. You on your way?" **

**"Hey, baby. No I'm not. I'm not going to be able to make it tonight, there's somethings we need to do in another charter so we are trying to take care of bussiness. I'm sorry, Bella."**

I'm disappointed &amp; mad. I can't belive he waited until now to call me. When I'm about to answer I hear music &amp; women's voices. I hear someone calls his name &amp; he starts laughing. He's fucking partying!

**"Edward!"**

**"Oh, shit. Sorry baby. One the guys are..." **But before he can continue I cut him off.

**"Yea I bet you're, look I'll leave you so you can party or whatever is that you're going to do."**

**"No wait Bella. Baby I don't want anybody else but you. I won't ever cheat on you. Baby I'll make it up to you. Tomorrow when I get home we can go out, is still your day off, right?" **

When I don't answer he keeps going I can tell he's getting nervous.

**"We can go to eat ice cream. I'm sorry Bella. I don't want you to think that I don't want to spend time with you. Baby, please answer me. I love you" **He pleads. I clear my throat.

**"Fine Edward, I'll see you later. Love you too."** I say &amp; hang up my cell.

I put everything away &amp; head to bed. What pisses me off is that he waited so late to call me. I don't want to be a nagging girlfriend but he's fucking partying with fucking sluts. I'm not normally this jealous &amp; insecure but I can't help it. I lay in bed for a few hours until I fall asleep.A few hours later I hear a pounding at the door, I look at the clock it says 12. I head to the leaving room. When I look through the peephole I see a flash of copper hair thenI turn on the porch light then I hear.

_**"Bella! Bella, baby please open the door."**_

I open the door I see Edward with his hands on the wall, looking down. When he sees the door opening he looks up his eyes are red, he smells like smoke &amp; beer. But he looks very dejected

"What are you doing here, Edward?" I ask him kinds shocked that he's here at this time.

"I didn't wanted you to think that I wanted to be around other women, I love you. I only want you, Bella!" He tells me. I nod at him. "Dad, Em &amp; we decided to come home, we missed our girls. Please forgive me, baby. Can I come in &amp; stay with you? Or you want me to go to my house? Either way we;ll go out tomorrow." He says.

I open the door a little wider so that he can come in. I guess he thought I wasn't going to let him in because his shoulders sag in relief. He takes a step to me, kisses my forehead &amp; whispers "I love you." I close &amp; lock up turning the lights off. When I head to the bedroom I see Edward leaning against the wall with his hands in his hair looking a little bit distressed.

"What's wrong Edward?" I ask him.

"I was looking for my boxers but they aren't in their usual palce." He tells me. He thought that I was throwing his stuff. But I put his mind at ease quickly.

"I did laundry so the all of the clothes are in the guest room, I haven't folded them." He nods &amp; walks out to look for his boxers. I head to bed while Edward showers, a few minutes Edward lays in bed with me. He hugs me to his side &amp; kisses the top of my head.

"What do you want to do tomorrow?" He whispers in my hair. I think about it for a few minutes.

"Can we go for a ride tomorrow? I would like to be out of Charming for awhile." I say.

"Yea, baby. We can do that. I'm sorry Bella. I really am." he says, then we fall asleep.

~~~~~The next day~~~~~

I wake up feeling Edward's morning wood poking me. I turn &amp; start kissing his lips, then his neck. He moan. I shift him so that he's on his back, I take my nightgown off then I keep kissing his chest, until I reach his cock. I pull down his boxers I look up to see that he's still asleep. His cock sprangs free, the tip of his cock is leaking of precum, I lick the head while I stroke him. I start sucking his dick, I pull a little on his balls then he starts to moan. Edward's hand are on my hair. I rub my thighs together trying to aliviate the ache I have between my legs.

I keep sucking him, he growls "Baby, shit! I'm going to cum if you keep doing that. &amp; I want to cum inside you." I release him with a pop. I crawl to his lap, I lean in &amp; kiss him he takes his cock that is wet from my saliva &amp; runs the head in my clit I moan at the feeling then he slams me down on his cock. I start to bouce on his cock, he pulls &amp; kneads on my breast, the feeling is so good that I throw my head back in pleasure. I moan &amp; I feel my orgasm close.

"Shit, Edward baby, yes, yes, yes, yes! I'm so fucking close, yes!" I chant. Then suddenly he sits up &amp; starts to suck on my nipples, his hands are on my hips. He rocks me &amp; my clit is rubbing on his pubic bone. "Fuck yea! Give it to me Bella, come on, baby!." He takes his thumb &amp; starts rubbing on my clit.

"Oh yes Edward, baby I'm cumming" I scream.

"Fuck, yes Bella!" He roars.

We stay still trying to regulate our breathing, Edward pulls out me &amp; hugs me.

"I love you, Edward."

"I love you, Bella."

_How's that for make up sex..._

We take a shower. We get ready &amp; we eat breakfast. Edward rides through some parks &amp; forrests then he takes me to this beautiful meadow. He pulls a blanket from the bike &amp; lays it on the floor. We lay on the blanket &amp; we fall asleep. We are jolted awake by Edward's cell.

"Yea? What's up, mom?" He answers. He listens for a moment &amp; says "I'm with Bella right now, so we'll be there in about an hour." He hangs up &amp; sighs.

"Baby, I'm sorry but we neeed to leave in a little while. I'm sorry for ruining our day together, something happened to Eleazar &amp; he needs to be patched up, you think you can do that?"

I nod at him &amp; ask "Do you have medical supplies so that I can do that?" He shakes his head negative. He sends a text. "Baby don't worry about runining our day is fine, is still early though. When we are done can we go out &amp; eat some ice cream or something." He nods &amp; traces my lips with his thumb, then we start to make out until our lips are swollen &amp; we need to breath.

About an hour later we arrive at the clubhouse, we walk in &amp; see Eleazar on top of billard table with his ass out, Esme is pressing his wound with a cloth. She looks up &amp; smiles at me.

"Hey, darling, thank you for doing this" I nod at her. Then I see a man with scars on his cheeks, he smiles at me &amp; introduces himself as Liam, he brings with him the medical supplies, we prep everything &amp; we start to stitch up Eleazar. When I'm done I take off my gloves &amp; head aout to find Edward. Carlisle comes up to gives a kiss &amp; a hug.

Esme comes up to me &amp; asks "Everything OK with Edward? Carlisle told me that something happened." I smile at her &amp; shake my head "Everything is fine now." I look around &amp; see Emmett with Rosalie on his lap kissing, Carlisle is sitting on the couch with Esme's head on his shoulder while he smokes a cigar. Then I find my man on a stool in front of the bar drinking a beer, I head over to him, snaking my arms around his waist. He turns &amp; says "You done, beautiful?" When I nod at him, he tells his dad that we are leaving.

He whispers to me "You mind if we invite Em &amp; Rose with us?" I shake my head. He asks Emmett if he wants to go out with us. Emmett looks at Rosalie &amp; nods her head. Edward tells him that we'll see them at my place in half an hour.

When we arrive home, we go to the shower. Edward puts me under the shower spray. We start to kiss slowly, I stroke him he moan &amp; starts to run his finger through my slit getting me ready. He pulls me up &amp; lines himself on at my entrance. I put my legs around him we make love slowly, teasing our mouths he quicken his pace until we both reach our peaks. We finish our shower &amp; go to get ready. We wait for Emmett &amp; Rosalie, when they arrive Edward decides to take my car. Emmett follows Edward for our night on the town.

* * *

OK so Edward &amp; Bella had their first argument/fight but the make up sex was kind of hot!

So I'll see you guys on Friday &amp; hopefully I'll see you guys on my Facebook page, there we can talk all about the story &amp; I'll post pics!

See you!

~Lola~


	22. Chapter 22

**Hey guys Lola here Thank you so much for the wonderful reviews. you guys are awesome. I'll see you guys on Monday for the next update. I recently made a Facebook page which is very new. I'll post there pictures of the story &amp; we can talk about Charming Bella, hopefully I'll see you guys there here's the link  pages/Charming-Bella-by-lolatwilight/444471585693738**

**Remember mistakes are mine &amp; mine only.**

**Disclaimer: S.M. owns all Twilight characters &amp; Kurt Sutter owns Sons of Anarchy all its plots &amp; contents.**

**see you guys at the end**

**here we go...**

Chapter 22

Edward POV

After our love making this morning &amp; the shower I'm not going to think that Bella is not pissed at me. I know that she's still mad at me, I don't blame her either. If she canceled on me to party with a bunch on men, I would be pissed too. I need to make it up to her nut not by sex.

Right now we are on our way to eat something with Em &amp; Rose. I look over to Bella, she's looking outside her window, murdering her lower lip. I take her hand, because I want to feel her close to me.

"Hey?" I tug her hand a little, she looks over to me with a worried look on her face.

"What's wrong, sweetheart? You still mad at me, aren't you?" I ask her, knowing already the answer.

She nods &amp; says "I love you &amp; I don't regret making love with you today. But I'm still angry that you not only called late but you were partying with women like is alright. I get that you're a man or whatever but I won't tolerate any kind of cheating or lying. I jave always been truthful to you, but you knew we had plans I'm pretty sure you knew that you were going to stay there, so why didn't you call me earlier? I would've called my dad or Rosalie or even Esme. But what really pisses me off is that you didn't even tell me that you were partying you said that you had to take care of something &amp; it was a lie! You know how that makes me feel? Like a damn fool. I'm telling you right now Edward Cullen if you are cheating or you cheated already tell me, so I can kick your fucking ass &amp; leave you."

DAMN! She's really pissed at me, shit

"I only want you Bella Swan. I love you so fucking much, I'm not cheating on you I know I should have told you about the party I just didn't want you to get pissed but that backfired on me. I really was going to tell you when I came home the next day, but you sounded so fucking mad &amp; disappointed that it killed me. I'm a fucking asshole, that has done a lot of bad shit, but my heart belongs to you. I don't want you to leave me, so please don't give up on me. I know is hard to be a girlfriend of a club member but I promise you it will get better, baby. I hope you can forgive me because I honestly don't know how to live without you, Bella." I tell her with my heart on my sleeves. She looks at me with tears in her eyes.

"I love you too, Edward. But I'm still a little bit angry at you, when we made love this morning is what because I wanted to feel that connection with you, I may be confusing you with this conversation &amp; I'm sorry for that, but you can rest assure that I don't regret it. But give a little time so that what I'm feeling goes away." She tells me wringing her hands together. I know she's right &amp; I'm relieved that she doesn't regret our love making.

I park the car &amp; turn to her "I get it, Bella I really do. I know what I did was wrong &amp; that it hurt you, I can see it in your eyes, I'm happy that you don't regret it. Let's just enjoy our night together, OK? I don't want to fight with you, beautiful. I know I have some groveling to do to you."

She smiles a little &amp; nods. We exit the car &amp; we see Em &amp; Rose sitting on a bench in front of the restaurant. We eat, we talk, we laugh &amp; we have fun. Is nice to do something other than killing people.

Days after our fight Bella is still a little weary about me. I go to her house but I don't stay. I'm giving her time to cool off. I miss her &amp; every time I leave it breaks my heart but there's nothing I can do, until she tells me to stay I won't be up all in her space.

We are at the club house assembling the shipment when my cell rings I look &amp; see that is Bella. I'm surprised because she's supposed to be working.

"Hey, baby what's up?"

"Edddward?" I hear stuttering her words, I'm immediately on alert.

"What's wrong, sweetheart? Take a deep breath &amp; tell me what's wrong"

"Someone trashed my car, the windshield is broken, the doors are scratched. I think he's back Edward, how did he get out?!" She screams I know that she's scared &amp; I will fix this today!

"Alright Bella, calm down &amp; listen to me, right now I want you to go inside the hospital &amp; wait for me right there I'm sending a flatbed to pivk up your car. After I'm done picking you up we are going to your father maybe he knows something, OK?" I tell her as calm as I possibly can but on the inside I'm on fire.

"OK" I hear her take a deep breath &amp; she hangs. I turn to my dad &amp; tell him what's going on. He tells Em, Jasper &amp; Liam to go with me, Em's dad is picking up Bella's car. We all leave to the hospital. When I get there I see my Bella pacing &amp; biting her bottom lip. The guys look around the lot to see if there's anything suspicious, when Bella sees me she runs to me &amp; starts to sob. I run my hands through her hair &amp; shush her gently.

"Bella? Let me look at you." She looks at me with those gorgeous brown eyes that right now they look sad &amp; scare.

"Did you call Charlie?" She shakes her head. "OK, let's go to CULLEN Auto. you will be safe there plus my mom is there." I say to her, we hop on the bike &amp; I take her to CULLEN. When we arrive I take Bella to one of the bedrooms in the clubhouse.

"OK, so now that you are here I'm going to call your dad, I want you to lay down until he gets here." She nods &amp; lays on the bed. I kiss her forehead &amp; leave the room. I pulled out my cell to call Charlie, when I tell him what happened he got fucking pissed.

An hour Charlie arrives, "So this motherfucker spent six months in jail. What I like to know is how did he figure out where Bella was. I'm going to kill him!" Oh shit Charlie Swan was pissed. I like it!

"Look Charlie let's worry about how he knew later, right now we have to find him. So we need to call James &amp; his crew over in Lodi to see if he knows something. Eleazar call James." I say. Carlisle looks from Charlie to me.

"First we need to find him, second you two need to figure out what to do with him, because you both know he will keep coming for her &amp; third this cannot blow back on the club, so think wisely." With that Carlisle stands up &amp; goes to smoke.

"Look Charlie I made a vow to myself that I was going to fucking kill him, all I need you to do is help me cover it up. He will keep coming &amp; I won't allow that to happen to her. I'll still do this with or without you either he dies." I walk over to the bedrooms to look for Bella, when I find her she's asleep I take my shoes off &amp; lay beside her.

A few hours later someone knocks, I get up &amp; open up to see Eleazar he motions outside of the room. I put my shoes on &amp; walk out.

What's up?" I ask him.

"James &amp; his crew think they saw him a few hours ago in Lodi, there was a strange guy roaming around Lodi, they think he's over there but I think he's hiding here, in Charming. He's not going to be fucking going back &amp; forth. He knows he'll get caught by Charlie." He shrugs. I nod at him maybe he's right.

Carlisle walk over to me &amp; says "I want to talk to you."

We go inside the church, he lights up a cigar &amp; asks me "Is she worth it?"

I look at him with murderous gleam, "Of course she is, what the fuck is wrong with you?" I snap at him.

"Watch it! I'm the president of this club &amp; most importantly your father! Are you sure she's worth all of this? because you know that once this is done, she's an old lady. So you better figure out what the fuck you gonna do. I won't allow you to pull us into unnecessary bullshit." Carlisle says to me.

I tell him what Riley did to Bella, I can tell that he gets it. Now he know what we're dealing with here. A fucking psycho. Who will die a slow &amp; painful.

Charlie leaves for the station &amp; tries to look for Riley without anybody knowing. Bella waked up from her nap, looking all sexy &amp; shit.

"Hey" she says in a soft voice. She looks a little bit better but still scared &amp; it breaks my heart.

"Hey" I tuck a piece her hair behind her ear "You doing OK? You need anything?" I ask her. She shakes her head.

My mom walks in with bags of food. We all sit around to eat.

While we eat Carlisle cell rings "Yea?" he looks up to me &amp; nods "Alright" He hangs up.

"Charlie talked to Bella's mom, she didn't know either that he was out. Bella's mom went to the police in Forks, they think that he has been following Bella, when he saw her with leave with Charlie he figure out where she was going."

Bella gasps &amp; starts to sob. My mom comes over to her &amp; takes her to her office. While they are gone we formulate a plan, we are sure that Riley is watching the hospital &amp; Bella's home. We send one of the prospects in plain clothes to see if he sees anything suspicious. When he arrives he says that he saw a red pick up truck parked a few houses down from Bella's. I call Charlie to let him know what we know &amp; the plan.

I look for Bella to take her home. She starts to panic a little.

"Baby, this is the only way we can catch him, I won't let anything happen to you."

"Please Edward don't let him hurt me, he'll kill me." She starts to cry &amp; I hold her close.

"I won't, I promise, now let's go, beautiful."

We say goodbye to my mom, I send Bella in the black van with the Eleazar driving, we take my mom SUV &amp; we pile up in it. Carlisle is driving the rest of us are hiding. We go around the back of the Bella's house to hide inside the house. I open the back window quietly so that we can all get in. We go from room to room checking to see if he was inside the house. Bella's texts me saying that she saw the pick up truck &amp; that she thinks she saw someone inside. Eleazar honks to Bella but to us is a signal. She closes the curtains &amp; turns the lights off like we told her. She sits on the couch &amp; waits.

I'm standing by the windows while Carlisle is in the kitchen in case he decides to run, Liam &amp; Eleazar are outside hiding, waiting in the van &amp; Em &amp; Jasper are in the garage. This mother fucker is surrounded.

A few minutes later the someone knocks, I motion to Bella to wait a few minutes when I nod at her she opens the door, he pushes the door open, Bella lets out a scream. When she stumbles back I catch her, then Em comes barreling in tackling Riley to the floor, Em knocks unconscious &amp; ties his hands to load him in the van.

I take Bella's face, I run my thumbs over her lips &amp; kiss her.

Then I tell her "He's going to die."

She nods in understanding then Charlie arrives. We nod at each other &amp; I leave him to care for Bella. When I arrive at the secluded warehouse, I see Riley in a chair bound &amp; gagged. I take my knife out of its holster &amp; say

"Hello, Riley. I'm Edward Cullen &amp; I am the monster that is here to take you to hell."

* * *

Oh shite! The monster is out!

Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Is so good to talk to you guys in the reviews. I love to hear more from all of you so go over the FB page link at the top of the update.

I'll see you guys on Monday, have a good weekend.

~Lola~


	23. Chapter 23

**Hey guys Lola here! I want to thank everyone for the reviews for the story you guys ROCK! So I was going to post Bella's POV, but knowing that you guys wanna see the monster I decided to post Edward'd POV. I'll see you guys on Wednesday!**

**Remember go over to my new facebook page, there we can talk about the story &amp; you'll guys see pics from the story.**

** pages/Charming-Bella-by-lolatwilight/444471585693738**

**Warning this chapter contains torture scenes, so please if you can't read any of this skip to the bottom.**

**Remember mistakes are mine &amp; mine only.**

**Disclaimer: S.M. owns Twilight characters &amp; Kurt Sutter owns SOA, plots &amp; contents.**

**I'll see you guys at the end**

**here we go... **

Chapter 23

Edward POV

Walking in the warehouse I prepare myself for this. Seeing Riley's face when I came in, I can tell that he's scared. He doesn't know who I am &amp; what I'm capable of.

Remembering how he treated my sweet Bella brings the out the monster in me.

"So Riley, do you know why you are here?" He shakes his head as a negative.

I nod "That's a shame, well I'll tell you why. You remember Bella Swan?" When I ask him about her, his eyes glaze over &amp; he nods.

"Good, after she kicked your ass to the curb, for months you made her life a living hell, for months you torture her so you see now is your time. Your time to feel fear, your time to feel torture &amp; your time to know what is like to live in hell." I say to him in a very calming voice. His eyes go wide with fear.

"Bella is MY GIRL! When you tried to fuck with her again you signed your death warrant, because make no mistake about it Riley, you will die! So let's get started shall we? Emmett here is going to take off your gag so that I have satisfaction to hear you scream." I tell him.

Jasper starts to take out the instruments knives, pliers, torches, gardening tools &amp; chains to name a few. Eleazar fill a tun with salt water. I take my cut &amp; my shirt off. I look at him &amp; I can feel my vision go red.

All I can hear is my Bella telling me all the ways he tried to fuck with her, all I can hear is how scared she was when she told me he was back. He's going to pay with blood all the hell he put her through he did to her.

I nod at Emmett &amp; Jasper they strip Riley of his clothes, stand him up &amp; chain him to the metal hooks from the ceiling. I start to beat him off with my brass knuckles, I break his mouth, I hit his nose again &amp; again, I hit him straight in his eyes, I beat him up until he is unrecognizable. His nose is bloody, his mouth is completely broken, he has a few tooth's missing &amp; his eyes are black &amp; almost shut.

_**The monster is out!**_

I take one of the knives &amp; start to carve CULLEN on his chest. All you hear is Riley's screams. All I see is the blood dripping from his chest. After I'm done I take the pliers &amp; start to twist out his belly bottom, I can hear him pleading me to stop.

"You had enough Riley?"

"Yes, please! I promise I'll leave that bitch alone!" He screams.

All of the guys groan.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk. Oh Riley" I shake my head in mock disgust. "You really shouldn't said that."

I take another pliers &amp; start to take out his finger nails, then I cut off his index finger, I see the blood spraying out, he screams &amp; I smile in satisfaction.

"We are just starting Riley, this is going to be a long night." I give him an evil smile.

"Sit him down" When he sits I take the hammer &amp; I smash his toes.

"This little piggy went to the market" hit "this little piggy went to store" hit "this little piggy went to the library" hit. I do this to all of his toes. He screaming, he's bleeding, he's pissing himself.

"Please, please stop!" He begs &amp; he cries. I shake my head at him.

"How many times did Bella cried when you stalked her, how many times did she beg at you? " I ask him.

"You see Riley, when you decided to come back to screw with Bella, you screwed yourself. So now we are having fun, aren't you having fun Riley?" I ask him again.

I look around &amp; I see my club smoking, drinking beer like this is normal for us, which it kinda is.

I take a sledge hammer &amp; bust his kneecaps. He keeps begging me to stop.

I keep torturing him by cutting Riley's left ear, I cut his dick off the guys grab their packages. I pour salt on where his dick was. He starts to pass out. I slap him a few times.

"Hey, hey we are almost done." I tell him.

I restrain him from the ceiling again, I take the torch &amp; I burn his back slowly to prolong the pain. I see the flesh melting from his back.

I love it! I grin evilly.

Then I take him &amp; I put him on a tub full salt water.

"NO!, NO!, NO! PLEASE STOP!" He screams over &amp; over again until his voice is hoarse.

I nod at him, I take my gun &amp; shot him between the eyes.

My chest, my stomach, my hands &amp; my face are full of blood. I just want to you go home to my Bella.

I take a deep breath &amp; walk out to smoke. Carlisle &amp; says "Good job. We need to spread the word on this beating so that everyone knows what happens when you mess with an old lady." I take a drag out of my cigarette &amp; nod.

I take my phone out &amp; call Charlie.

**"Hey, It's done." I tell him. I hear his sigh of relief.**

**"Good. Thank you, son" He says.**

**"How is she?" I ask.**

**"She's OK, waiting for you." I nod even though he can't see me. **

**"Tell her I'm on my way" I say to him.**

**"OK."**

Then he hangs up.

I go to a little sink on the side of the warehouse &amp; clean my face &amp; hands.

I tell Liam "We need a cleaner, to pick all of this shit up. We need to clean &amp; bury all of these things. We need a deep hole for all of this. I don't want his body found. I want him to disappear, so call the prospects for the rest of this. I'm going home. I'll see you all later! Thanks!" I tell them &amp; leave on my bike.

When I arrive at Bella's Charlie's is talking on the cell outside.

"Hey, is she still up?" I whisper in his ear, he nods while walking over to his car. He leaves.

I walk in &amp; find my Bella sitting on the couch with her legs up to her chest, head on her knees &amp; her eyes closed. When she hears the door opening she looks up jumps from the sofa &amp; straight into my arms. I smell her sweet strawberry scent. Happy to be home in her arms.

"Edward I was so worried about you! Are you OK? He didn't hurt you did he?" She asks me. I almost laugh at her questions but I don't want to piss her off.

"Nah, babe. I'm OK just tired." I tell her.

"I'm going to run you a bath." She says.

I smile at her &amp; say "Only if you join me" I wink at her. She giggles &amp; nods.

We go to the bathroom, I take my clothes off while she fills the tub. I lean over to her &amp; kiss her neck taking off her shorts &amp; shirt. She pours some bath shit on the water. She motions me to get in, the water is hot &amp; it feels so good. Bella gets in &amp; sits in front of me. Looking at her plump ass my dick starts to twitch. I hug her to me.

"Thank you, Edward. I know what you did, I don't want to know _**what**_ you did. But thank you." She tells me. I kiss the top of her head &amp; hum. I run my hands up &amp; down her legs, I run my fingers between her legs finding her wet &amp; ready for me. I massage her clit with mt thumb while I put two fingers inside of her. I pump them slowly, I love hearing her moan MY name out of her gorgeous mouth.

I keep pumping &amp; I can feel her tightening around my fingers.

"Yea, that's it beautiful. Cum all over my fingers sweetheart. Give it to me." I whisper in her ear. She lets out a sexy ass hell moan &amp; cums.

When she gets down from her high, she turns &amp; starts to kiss me slowly. She pumps my cock, running her thumb over the head of my cock. I growl deep in my chest. I run my finger over her slit again preparing her me. When I can tell that she's ready enough for me, I guide her on top of me.

"I love you &amp; I'll protect you. No matter what." I tell her.

"I know, baby. I love you too." She says to me.

We make love, slowly.I take one of her nipples in my mouth while I massage the other one. She keeps moaning my name, mixed with some yeas &amp; Without hurrying our movements. She bounces in my lap, I look down &amp; see myself just barely over the water going in &amp; out of her.

_That's so motherfucking hot!_

When she comes down on me I grind her against my pubic bone. She moans louder.

"Mine!" I tell her. She nods &amp; throws her head back, while pinching her nipples. It's a fucking sight seeing my girl lost in pleasure.

I keep going until I can feel her squeezing me. She leans over to me &amp; whispers in my ear.

"Yes Edward, keep going baby. I'm yours. Only yours." She bites me between my neck &amp; shoulder.

"Yes, beautiful I'm so fucking close!" I tell her.

"I'm close too, baby." She says.

I keep grinding her until she cums taking me with her. She lays on top of me running her little fingers on the back of my neck. While I run my hands all over her back.

I hear murmur "We should get out. The water's getting cold" I nod at her &amp; pull out of her slowly. Groaning at the lost of connection.

We get out. She takes a white towel, we dry each other, teasing &amp; moaning. When we get to the bedroom she hands me a pair of blue-ish boxers made out of soft material, I raise an eyebrow at her &amp; she shrugs, blushing a little I put them on &amp; I gotta admit they feel good after the night I had. She turns &amp; dresses herself in a blue short nightgown. I bite my knuckles, hissing at the pain. She takes a first aid kit, fixes my knuckles &amp; wrapping them.

We go to to bed. She lays her head on my chest her hand caressing my skin, her leg tangled with mine, while I hug her close to me.

"I love you, Edward." She whispers &amp; kisses me where my heart is.

"I love you, Bella" I whisper to her &amp; kiss her head.

I lose myself on her breathing, thinking that I have one more victim to take care of.

* * *

So what did you guys think? Was it bloody enough for you? I wanted to say more but we still have one more person to take care of. You guys know who it is?

So I'll see you guys on Wednesday!

Lots of Love! Lola


	24. Chapter 24

**Hey guys Lola here Thank you so much for the wonderful reviews. you guys are awesome. I'll see you guys on Friday with the next update! I recently made a Facebook page which is very new. I'll post there pictures of the story &amp; we can talk about Charming Bella, hopefully I'll see you guys there here's the link** pages/Charming-Bella-by-lolatwilight/444471585693738

**Remember mistakes are mine &amp; mine only.**

**Disclaimer: S.M. owns all Twilight characters &amp; Kurt Sutter owns Sons of Anarchy all its plots &amp; contents.**

**see you guys at the end**

**here we go...**

Chapter 24

Bella POV

The sun is shining in my face. Edward's arms are around my waist, holding me close. I think back to last night.

I still can believe that Riley came back for me &amp; that Edward killed him. I'm not going to play dumb, I know what Edward did to him. I'm not happy about it but Riley's out of my life I just hope this doesn't come back to bite Edward in the ass.

I think about how my dad said to me last night, while Edward was handling his business.

_Flashback_

_I'm sitting on the couch with my dad. _

_"Bells, don't worry about Edward he know what his doing." He says._

_I nod saying that I've heard him. He sighs._

_"Look Bells, Riley deserves what he's getting" I look over to my dad shocked that he's saying this to me, knowing that he's a police officer._

_"What? You know is true. If this didn't happened he would still be out there looking for you."_

_"I know, daddy. I just don't want anything to happen to Edward. I don't care about Riley. I just don't want Edward to get in trouble because of me." I say to him._

_"Nothing will happen Bells, I promise. I owe him for doing this." He tells me very seriously._

_I look at him, when I'm about to ask, he answers "Don't. Leave it alone, Bells." with that he stands up &amp; goes to the kitchen._

_End of flashback_

I disentangled myself from Edward to make some breakfast. After I'm done I go to wake up Edward.

"Baby? Wake up" I whisper while running my hands through his hair.

I kiss his lips trying to wake him up again "Baby, wake up. I made you breakfast."

He stretches, the sheet falls down &amp; all I see is muscles ripping, arms flexing &amp; I'm drooling.

He opens his eyes &amp; gives me a sleepy smile "Hey gorgeous, good morning. What time is it?"

"Is 8:15am. My shift starts at 9:00am so I made you breakfast, plus I gotta shower." He sits &amp; pulls me on his lap.

"You OK? After everything that happened last night?" He asks me, tucking a strand behind my ear.

I smile at him "I'm OK. Just processing. But we're fine., sweetheart." I kiss his cheek &amp; stand up mpulling him with me. He goes to the bathroom while I start to serve our breakfast. We eat, we shower &amp; we leave to start our day.

I start my shift like every other day. I send a text to Edward to ask him if we are going to see each other tonight, he tells me to go to the clubhouse for a while, I text him back agreeing to see him when I'm done. I finish at 9:00pm &amp; I got straight to CULLEN Auto.

When I arrive I go to Esme office to see her. When I knock, she looks up &amp; smiles at me.

"Hey sweetie! I haven't seen you in a while. How's everything going?" She asks me.

I tell her about work. About what happened with Riley &amp; Edward. When we are done, she closes the office &amp; we walk over to the clubhouse. There's music, smoke, beer &amp; women. Edward is sitting with Emmett &amp; Jasper drinking &amp; laughing. But then I see that bitch Irina walking over to Edward, when he looks up, he narrows his eyes at her, she smiles at him &amp; sits on his lap. She tries to kiss him but he stands up, pushing her away shakes him head saying no. Is good to see his being faithful to me, but this whore is not taking no for an answer so is time to shower her.

Esme leans in &amp; whispers in my ear "You OK with that rubbing on Edward?"

"I trust Edward, but I'm ending this whore tonight" I tell her smirking. She laughs &amp; nods.

When I go over to where Edward is arguing with Irina, she sees me &amp; says to Edward "But Eddie, last night we had so much fun." The bitch doesn't even realize that Edward was with me all night, time to set this bitch straight.

"What the fuck are you talking about Irina? You &amp; me would never happen again. You are so delosional" He says to her. I can tell that he's losing his patience, very quickly.

She smirks &amp; says "Really? You think your little girlfriend would believe you if you tell her that you have been cheating on her with me. I am a pornstar after all."

"You really are a dumb whore, aren't you? You think I would believe a word you say." I tell her. Edward spins around &amp; opens his mouth to explain. I put my hand up stopping whatever he's going to say.

"Bitch who you calling.." Irina starts to speak but I take Edward's beer &amp; I pour it over her head. She starts to scheechs. I see two more girls coming over to me but Rosalie stands in front of them with her cute little belly poking out, she looks cute but very pissed off &amp; asks "WHAT?" the girls back away.

"Shut up! Jeez how pathetic are you? He just wanted to fuck you. He did that already, get a fucking clue! You're a pornstar you suck dick &amp; get fucked on a daily basis. You wanna get fucked? Come outside &amp; I'll fuck you up. But you better stop trying to fuck Edward because I promise you, you will regret it." I say to her.

Everyone is looking at me like I'm crazy. Rosalie is nodding in approval, Esme has a smug look on her face &amp; when I look at Edward he has lust in his eyes, I raise an eyebrow at him &amp; he licks his lips.

Irina starts to laugh &amp; says "Please! you fuck me up? You wish, little girl. You are nothing more than a stupid wh" I cut her of by punching her straight in her face. Edward tries to intervine but Esme stops him &amp; I hear her saying "Let her do this"

I take Irina by the hair &amp; I drag her outside the clubhouse, she keeps screaming &amp; trying to get away. The harder she tries to pull away the harder I pull her hair.

When I get outside I slam her against the wall, I start to slap her. She pushes me to the floor, gets on top of me &amp; slaps me. Screaming names at me. I reach out &amp; yank her blonde hair back throwing her off balance. Then is my turn to get on top of her, I start to punch &amp; slap her. I can see the blood coming out of her nose &amp; mouth. She keeps screaming trying to get me off of her.

I grab her neck, leaning in I tell her "Mess with Edward I'll kick your ass again. Fuck with me again &amp; I'll kill you myself. I promise you, Irina. Now get out."

I let her go &amp; she gets up shacking a bit. She looks at Edward, he shakes his head &amp; says "Get out of here Irina &amp; don't come back ever again. Are we clear?"

She has blood all over her face, there are also tears running over her face along with her make up. She looks at Edward &amp; sees that he's serious about what he's saying. Her friends lead her our of CULLEN Auto.

Edward walks over to me taking my face in his, he shakes his head &amp; asks "Are you OK? How badly are you hurt? Don't tell me you're fine."

I shake my head at him "Edward, I'm fine. I just need to look at my face. To see the damage, but I'm OK. I promise, baby."

He runs a hand through his hair &amp; says "When Charlie sees you, he's going to kill me. I mean his beautiful daughter has scratches &amp; her kissable lips have a few cuts. I'm not going to be able to kiss you." He pouts at me. I giggle at his pitiful face.

"Hey at least she learned her leasson! That's good, right?" I ask him, smiling. When he laughs, everyone starts to clap their hands. Esme comes over to me along with Rosalie.

"Come on, Rocky. Let's get you cleaned a little bit, so that you can go home." We go over to the bathroom, they clean me up. When we get outside Carlisle is on the phone with all of the guys around him. I go over to Edward &amp; touch his arm.

"Hey, I'm going home. I need to sleep, tomorrow is my day off. So I need to some rest. I'll see you at home?" I ask him.

"Yea, baby. Let me get this done &amp; I'll head home. I may be a little bit late because something's going on. But I'ma have a prospect scorting you home, just in case."

My face may show some fear, because he stands up &amp; says "Is nothing to worry about, just a precaution, my mom &amp; Rosalie are going to have prospects scorting them too. I love you, baby."

"I love you too.

"So let's get you ladies home." He tells the prospects to accompany us.

When I get home I see my dad sitting outside in his cruiser.

"What the hell happened to you? Who did this to you?" dad asks me freaking out.

"Dad! Stop! I'm fine. Let's just get inside the house. Did Edward call you?" I ask him opening the door.

"No, he didn't call me, something wrong?" He asks sitting me on the kitchen stool, he goes to the bathroom to look for the first aid kit. He cleans my face, while I tell him what happned, he laughs &amp; nods looking proud. I tell him that I'm going to take a shower &amp; put some cream in my battle scars.

When I get out of the bathroom, I change into my shorts &amp; tank top. When I walk out of my bedroom I see my dad is sitting on the couch eating a sandwich, drinking a coke &amp; watching ESPN. I sit with him enjoying the time I spent with him. A few hours my man is home looking tired &amp; pissed.

"Hey Charlie, everything OK?" He asks my dad, sitting beside me, giving me a kiss.

"Yeah, everything's fine. Just wanted to see Bells." My dad answers.

I look at Edward &amp; I know he wants to talk to my dad.

So I stand up &amp; say "Well I'll leave you two alone to talk, dad I'll go by the house tomorrow to check it out &amp; cook for you." My dad nods, then I turn to Edward "Baby when you're done please turn the lights off &amp; lock up, OK?" I give both of them a kiss &amp; tell them that I love them.

I go to my room put on my nightgown &amp; go to my computer to check my e-mails so that I can catch up with my mom. A few minutes later Edward walks in gives a kiss &amp; goes to the bathroom. When he comes out in his boxer-briefs, laying beside me on the bed.

"Baby? Can we talk for a minute?" He asks me. I put my computer away &amp; lay beside him

"What's going on, baby?" I ask him.

"Well we have some problems with a Mexican crew the Coyotes, so I'm going to have a prospect scort you when I'm not around, just in case. OK?" He asks me.

"OK, baby. Whatever you need" I say to him.

"I already talked to your dad, about this. So that he knows I'm taking care of you. He doesn't get involved in our relationship but is good that he knows what's going on" He says to me.

"OK, sweetheart. Do you need to go to work early?" I ask him, while I straddle him &amp; I I start kissing him behind his ear, going down kissing his neck.

"Not too early, why? you have something in mind?" He asks me while his hands go to my ass grinding me down on his hard cock.

I moan "Yea, I do. Me riding your cock all night. What do you think about that?"

He moans a "fuck yea"

I sit up taking my nightgown off.

* * *

So what did you guys think of Bella kicking Irina's ass? Sorry about cockblocking! But we will have the full lemon on Friday!

So leave me some reviews I love to read them &amp; hopefully I'll see you guys on my new page!

Lots of Love

~Lola~


	25. Chapter 25

**Hey guys Lola here! Thank you so much for the wonderful reviews they mean a lot to me. I hope to see you guys on my new fb page here is the link. pages/Charming-Bella-by-lolatwilight/444471585693738**

**I will see you Monday with the next update. So enjoy your weekend!**

**Warning this chapter contains Lemons!**

**Disclaimer: S.M. owns Twilight &amp; Kurt Sutter owns SOA &amp; all it plots &amp; contents.**

**See you guys at the end**

**here we go...**

Chapter 25

Edward POV

She takes her nightgown off.

My hands goes staright to her tits. I massage them &amp; pinch her nipples. She throws her head back, arches to me while moaning my name.

My girl is sexy as fuck.

She starts to grind her pussy over my very hard cock. I want to fuck her so bad.

"Stand up" I order her.

She lets out a little moan, but does what she's asked. I take my boxers off &amp; my cock sprangs free leaking like a damn pipe.

I sit her on the little couch we have in our room. I pull her legs up, I kneel in front of her &amp; start eating her pussy out.

She starts to moan while she plays with her tits.

I lick her slit over &amp; over again. I thrust two fingers inside of her, pumping them fast. My tongue is circleing her clit. I look up &amp; see her watching. Those fucking brown eyes are lit with fire, lust &amp; love. I pull my fingers out &amp; rub her clit fast.

"OH GOD! EDWARD! Baby, yes, yes, yes, yes" She screams.

"Fuck yea, give me that cum, Bella. Cum all over my tongue." I tell her.

I put my tongue inside her pussy, while my fingers keep going at her. My cock is so fucking hard that I want to cum all over her pussy. I take my tongue out &amp; with my other hand thust to other fingers inside. She's clenching around them.

"FUCK! Edward, I'm fucking cumming!"

My girl is damn dirty when she's lost in her passion. I fucking love it!

"Yea, that's my girl, cum all over my fingers. Because when I'm done I'mma pound that pussy so good, you'll feel me all night &amp; all day tomorrow."

I thrust two more times &amp; rub her clit faster &amp; she cums hard.

She looks so fucking beautiful. Cheeks flushed, chest heaving, hair sticking to her neck.

Man, what a sight...

When she calms her breathing she kisses nme, tasting herself in my lips &amp; tongue. She takes my cock &amp; starts to pump it, while she plays with my balls.

"Yea, baby. Just like that." I moan.

"Look at me, baby. Look at me sucking your cock." She tells me with that sexy voice of hers.

HOLY SHIT!

I look down at her, those lips wrapped around my cock is a erotic sight. Her big brown eyes are looking at me. I take her hair &amp; wrapped it around my fist. Bobbing her head she starts to moan when I pull a little tight. Those moans are killing me.

"Baby, I'm so fucking close" I pant.

She takes her tongue around the head of my cock, she sucks lightly while her hands are playing with my balls &amp; the other one is pumping me. I can feel my orgasm almost there but I don't wanna cum like this.

No more, baby. I wanna cum inside of you." I tell her. She relieses me with a pop. I stand her up &amp; I sit on the couch. I sit her on my lap with her back on my chest. reverse cowgirl.

I take my cock, rub it against her clit getting her wet. When I feel she's ready I'm inside of her. I start to fuck her, hard &amp; fast. She's moaning my name.

"Oh, fuck! Edward, baby keep going" I spread her legs wide. I fuck her hard, with each thrust I hit her spot.

"Yes! baby I'm so close." She says to me while she starts to rub her clit.

"Oh, shit. I'm close too. Cum all over me Bella" I tell her.

I keep going fast on her then I can feel my orgasm all the way from my toes going straight to my balls

I feel her tighting around me. "Edward, fucking shit. I'm cumming" She moans. loud.

"Yea, yea, yea. Fuck I'm cumming too." I thrust three more time &amp; I cum inside of her.

I can feel our cums coming out of her pussy. I take a finger rub some of the cum around her clit to keep her cumming with the after shocks.

Fuck, this is hot...

When we regain our breathing I carry her bridal style to the bathroom. I out her in our shower.

"I Love you, Bella. So much, sweetheart." I tell her. She smiles at me, eyes shining.

"&amp; I love you too, Edward. Forever." I give her a kiss &amp; we wash up.

Time to get ready for bed. Tomorrow is her day off so we'll see what we plan for our day.

I lay on bed with her, looking at her gorgeous face, thinking that I need to have a talk with her parents...

~~~~A few days later~~~~

This situation with the Coyotes is fucking frustrating. They are moving their drugs to Lodi, that's not good for our business, becuase of this shit the old ladies need escorts.

These fuckers think they can fuck with our business they have another thing coming. We need to deal with this shit right now.

So here we are at a club meeting trying to figure out what to do.

Carlisle bangs his gavel "So this thing with Lodi is killing our business, all we need to do is sell our guns, but Charlie called &amp; said that he saw a few Coyotes around town, so we need to check that out. Eleazar &amp; Liam go around town to see if you guys see anything suspicious. We also requests for new members let's vote that right now. We have from the Vegas charter Quill &amp; we have from the Nomad charter Peter.

So all in favor "yae"

"yae!"

"OK so next week we go out of town to pick up the next shipment, so we need to check the werehouse &amp; I need to talk to Charlie about one of his trucks. So anything else?"

Liam nods &amp; says "The Irish are coming stateside for the next shipment. I don't know why, all they said is that they wanted to talk to Carlisle."

Carlisle takes a deep breath &amp; says "Fine, we'll meet them at one of their Irish pubs. Set it up, Liam. Anything else?"

We shake our heads.

"We're done" Carlisle says banging the gavel.

After wwe are done with the meeting some of the guys go to work, while Liam &amp; Eleazar go to see what's gping on with the Coyotes around town.

I go straight to my mom's office. I sit on her couch while she finishes her phone call.

"Hey, darling. What's going on?" My mom asks me.

"I'm thinking about asking Bella about moving in together, but I want to talk to you about the house first. Bella loves that house, so I was thinking renting my house my house to one of the new memebers of the club, because I know one of them is married, so what you think about Bella &amp; me living in your dad's house permenantly?" I ask her without beating around the bush.

"Well, I think is great that you wanna move in with her, but I have to ask are you sure this is what you want? Is rather quick don't you think? I mean don't get me wrong I love Bella but is this what you want?" She asks me.

I don't even hesitate to answer "Of course it is, mom. I love her, she loves me. With all of my faults &amp; temper. So I know she's the one I want to be with for the rest of my life."

My mom's eyes go wide &amp; she smiles "OK well that's out of the way, the house you guys can stay there as long as you like, your house however I need to look at it before you rent it. I want it to be in tip top shape, 'cause this club doesn't do anything half assed. I'll go today to check it out. Where's Bella? She still at work?"

"Yea. She's swinging by Charlie's house for a little while. But I'll talk to her tonight for the house things. Well mom I have to get back to work. I'll see you later." I tell her &amp; go straight to work.

After a hard day of work. I'm ready to go home to my girl, so is time to go home. When I arrive at home I see that my girl is already there.

hmm, I thought she was at Charlie's.

I walk in &amp; I see my girl cooking in her little boy shorts with a little ass cheek peeking out of them. I go straight to her, I kiss her neck &amp; I grab her tit, she giggles,

"Hey babygirl. What you making?" I ask her.

"Hey handsome. I'm making a chocolate cake for dessert &amp; I made meat loaf. So go shower because is almost ready." She tells me. I love when she cooks, but I may have to give her a break soon, from all of this cooking.

"OK, beautiful. I'll go shower &amp; we can have a talk." I tell her.

I go shower. Then I change into some sweats &amp; a t shirt. I head over to the kitchen to eat with my Bella.

"Baby, I thought you were going to your dad's after work." I ask her, because I know she wanted to go to see how her father is living.

"Oh, he told me that he wasn't going to be in the house today, that I should just go straight here so I did." She says shrugging her shoulders.

We keep eating, talking about iur day. When shes's about to serve dessert I start asking her about moving in together.

"So my Bella. I wanted to talk to you about something important. How do you feel about us moving in together?" I ask her kinda nervous of her answer.

"I would love to move in with you. Where would we live though?" She asks me with a smile in her face.

I lean to kiss her &amp; say "Here. I already talked to my mom about it. So all I need is to bring everything I have here. You sure you're OK with me living with you?"

"Of course! I would love to have you here with me. I love you, Edward. I want to spend my life with you, whatever that entails." She says with such passion that I fell in love with her again.

I nod &amp; we take our cakes to the living room to watch some T.V.

She loves those ghosts shows, so we sit down with a glass of milk &amp; chocolate cake to watch them.

Halfway through the marathon, my cell rings. That's never good news.

I look at my phone I see that it is Charlie.

"Hey, what's going on, Charlie" I ask. When Bella hears her father's name she turn to look at me.

"We have a problem one of my trucks &amp; your warehouse, exploded. I need you guys to come on over &amp; see the damage, before the any one else comes sniffing around." He says to me.

I can tell that he's pretty pissed off that all of this happen. I know who did it. The fucking Coyotes.

"I'll be right there Charlie. Did you call Carlisle?" I ask him. Knowing that my dad is going to be so fucking mad. This shit will mean more heat to us. We need to see if the guns are still intact or fucking blown up, 'cause if not ATF will be making a stop in Charming.

"Yea, I called him. He was on his way. I'll see you guys over here." He hangs up.

"Is my dad OK?" My Bella asks with fear in her eyes.

I take her face in my hands &amp; say "He's fine, he's a scene. One of his trucks &amp; our warehouse explded so we need to take care of that. So my dad needs me, but I want you to keep watching the show &amp; tell me what happens. I'm just going to look at the damage &amp; I will be right back no more than an hour. I promise. OK?"

She kisses me &amp; smiles. I go to change &amp; head out, over to the warehouse. When I keep walking I see all of our guns burnt. This is not good.

"The motherfucking Coyotes did this. These fuckers want to start a war? Fine!" I hear Carlisle bellow. He turns to the guys that have just arrived. "Jasper call the Coyotes Prez Aro. I want a meeting today! If he doesn't show, heads are going to be rolling."

After we are done surving the damage I head home just like I promised my girl. When I open the door I see her laying on the couch watching the show she changed into a nightgown. She looks up &amp; smiles at me. I kiss her head &amp; take another shower, I put my sleeping pants &amp; head to the living room with my girl. Right now nothing else matters.

Just her...

* * *

How was that lemon?! jeez writing was very sexy! So what do you guys think about these problems with the Coyotes? How will the club retaliate?

Hope to see over the weekend in my page!

I'll see you guys on Monday!

Love you Lots!

~Lola~


	26. Chapter 26

**Hey guys Lola here! I hope you had a good weekend. Thank you so much for your reviews you guys are so damn awesome! So right now we are going to fast forward a bit. I'll see you guys on Wednesday for the next update. We have a little surprise at the end! **

**So anyway I hope you guys go over to my page pages/Charming-Bella-by-lolatwilight/444471585693738?ref=hl here I post pic teasers for the next chapter &amp; we discuss the story.**

**Remember mistakes are mine &amp; mine only.**

**Disclaimer: S.M. owns Twilight &amp; Kurt Sutter owns SOA &amp; any plot or contents.**

**see you guys at the end.**

**here we go...**

Chapter 26

Bella POV

Edward &amp; I have been together for 6 months, including 4 living together, is weird to live with him but exciting at the same time. We get along wonderful so we haven't has that many arguments.

Things with the Coyotes are heating up, we still have escorts. It sucks but Edward doesn't budge on that. Rosalie &amp; I have become friends, she's 5 months along. I see Esme every other week, is nice to have another mother figure. My mom came to see me for a week it was fun. She loved Edward. Phil was a little apprehensive of him but when my dad, Phil &amp; Edward talked, Phil saw Edward in a new light so to speak. My mom &amp; Esme became friends, I don't know how that happen but they hit it off. Is funny to see because they are polar opposite of each other.

My dad has got a girlfriend a nurse named Sue Clearwater, she's so nice &amp; she's good to my dad. That's what matters to me. She came to work at Saint Thomas, my dad met her while he was waiting for me to eat lunch, they hit it off &amp; they have been dating for a about 3 months.

Esme threw a house warming party for Edward &amp; I. It has been a long time since I had some much fun with friends &amp; family. Edward got me some puppies so they can take care of me when Edward is out of town they are rottweilers. Right now they are 3 month old. I love them, they are so good to me. Edward bought everything for them. He's training them with Liam to be real guard dogs.

Edward has been in a pissy mood for a few days. I guess it has something to do with the club. I try to get him to talk to me but he doesn't. So tonight I'm going to try to get him to talk to me. I cook some dinner trying to take my mind of things. I hear his bike &amp; I get nervous because I know of his bad mood. I just hope we can talk about this. I sit on the couch waiting for him.

"Hey, baby. What's going on?" He asks sitting beside me on the couch, giving me a kiss.

"I just wanted to talk to you about something." I tell him.

"OK? What?" He asks me, but I can tell he knows what am about to ask.

"Edward, what's going on? You been in a mood for a few days. I just wanna know what's wrong, baby?" I ask him touch his face.

"Look Bella, there's nothing going on. Same shit as always. I wanted to come home to relax but if you're going to be bitching at me. I think I should stay in the guest room tonight. I'm not in the mood." He says snapping at me.

I'm so surprised he says that to me. But I nod my head &amp; stand up. I don't want to fight with him so it is best I leave him alone but before I leave, I say to him. "I'm just trying to understand you. Snapping at me won't do you any good. You wanna sleep in the guest room that's fine. I'm trying to figure out what's going on so that I can take better precautions but is fine. There's food in the microwave. I love you, Edward. But I won't stand for you to talk or treat me like this." I start to walk out when he takes my hand tightly.

"Bella! wait, baby I'm sorry. I'll tell you what you wanna know. I'm just so stressed with everything going on with the Coyotes &amp; the Irish. I'm sorry, Bella. I know I have been short tempered &amp; and a asshole to you. You don't deserve it. I promise to do better" He says to me.

My lip starts to tremble, I start crying.

When Edward sees this he stands up &amp; holds me "Hey, hey, what's wrong? I didn't mean to make you cry. I'm sorry, Bella. Please stop crying baby." He looks kinda freaked out right now. Just then my rottweilers come running to the living room. They love Edward but they are very protective of me. When Edward sees them he tells them to sit. We sit on the couch again.

"I'm OK, sorry for this tears. I just want to know what's going on?" I tell him.

"OK, so the Coyotes are moving into Lodi. It's bad 'cause Clan G are starting a war with them over the drugs, so now we need more shipments of guns, so now we are having issues with the Irish. Because they expect more money, so now the Chinese want in on the guns business, they want to distribute them to us, so we need to figure out if we stay with the Irish, go with the Chinese or with we keep both suppliers. So all of this shit is a mess."

"How bad is this with the Coyotes &amp; Clan G?" I ask him scared that something bad might happen to him.

"Bad enough that I might need to tell Charlie to keep an eye on you. I know you have the prospect escorting you but if this shit escalates you need more protection. Plus you need to be careful in the hospital. So if you see any Mexican person that might look suspicious call your dad or me. They aren't supposed to be hanging around in Charming but I need to protect you from them." He says talking my hands in his. He leans forward to kiss me then his phone rings.

He closes his eyes &amp; answers "Yea, Emmett what's up?" He listens to Emmett while he kisses my knuckles.

"WHAT? WHAT DO YOU MEAN ON FIRE?! I'll be right there! FUCK!" He yells. I jump up startled.

He looks at me &amp; takes a deep breath "I'm sorry, baby but I need to go. The clubhouse is on fire, the firefighters are there &amp; my dad was inside with Jasper &amp; Liam."

"WHAT? I want to go Edward! Your mom must be freaking out. I don't want to stay here I get worried about you. Please let me go with you, my dad must be there too." I tell him in the verge of tears again.

"OK, You'll go with me, but you need to stay either with my mom, your dad or close to me. Are we clear?" He says to me in a very serious tone. I nod.

I change into a jacket &amp; leave the dogs roaming around the house. We lock up &amp; leave for the clubhouse.

When we get there we see the club house burnt. I go looking for Esme but I collide with my dad instead. "Daddy! Have you seen Esme?" I ask him. He hugs me &amp; says "She's at the site looking for some things that aren't damage. Why are you here?"

"I think she might need me, so I want to be here for her. I'm going to go find her." I tell him walking away. When I find her she's sitting in a corner crying, I go to her &amp; hug her. She cries in my shoulder, I start crying too then Rosalie steps beside me &amp; hugs me. crying.

"OK, enough with the crying. I need you girls to help me take things of the my office so come on. Rosalie you need to relax &amp; sit down. You're pregnant I don't need you to get sick right now. So let's go to my office. Tomorrow night we will have a dinner with all of us, so I need to make a list to see what I need &amp; what I need you girls to bring" Esme says after she calms down.

We work in Esme's office. While Esme &amp; I boxed up some important documents Rosalie calls some clients to tell them that their cars are fixed. After a while Edward comes looking for me so that we can go home.

We arrive at home &amp; go to take a shower. When we are done we lay in bed &amp; talk about what is happening then Edward throws a bombshell at me.

"They were trying to kill my dad. They knew he was there the question is who? It was either Clan G or the Coyotes."

"But why Clan G? Aren't they buying their guns from you?" I ask him.

"Yea but they might think that we are buying our guns from the Chinese, they have a beef with them too. This is all so fucked up. We need to find a place where we can church, but for now we need to have it at dad's house. Bella, I need you to promise me that you'll be careful. If something happens to you, I'll kill anyone, Bella. I need you to be very sharp if you see anything out of place call me or your dad. I talked to him tonight he's going to be accompanying you while you are at work. I know you don't like it but your safety means everything to me, I'll protect you. No matter what." He says.

That night we make love slowly &amp; passionately.

~~~~The next morning~~~~

I wake with a strange feeling, I go to the bathroom &amp; I throw up. This has been the third day in a row at first I thought it was the stress but now making the math in my head, it all comes to me. The symptoms I have. I'm guessing if I am pregnant I am about 4 weeks along

"Shit" I whisper. My eyes are wide &amp; I'm scared.

No. No. No. It's way too soon. With all of this happening Edward will freak the fuck out. I can imagine a brown hair &amp; green eyes baby. Is such a beautiful picture but how will Edward react? Will he be happy or pissed off? Shit! I need to take a test at the hospital to confirm it.

I finish my business &amp; make breakfast. Edward waked up with a little good mood. We leave to start our days. When I arrive at the hospital I see Sue.

"Hey Sue." I greet her.

"Hey Bella. How's everything? Your dad told me what happened last night. Everyone OK?" She asks me.

"Yea, everyone is OK. I really don't know what happened." I tell her shrugging, is not that I don't want to tell her but the hospital has too many ears. We say our goodbyes to each other &amp; we start to work. I take my pregnancy test &amp; it comes back positive.

At my break I sit in the cafeteria kinda surprised at the result, I mean I knew I could be but seeing the result in black &amp; white is shocking &amp; exciting. When I'm done I start to walk out &amp; I see some Mexican men in the waiting area, they have their cuts on so this mean these are the Coyotes. Is weird because they aren't supposed to be here at lest that's what Edward told me. I have a gut feeling that this is not a coincidence. I take the elevator trying not to let them see me. I head to the little chapel to hide just in case. I take my phone out &amp; I call my dad.

"Chief Swan, speaking"

"Dad! I need you to come over to Saint Thomas right now"

"Bells? What's wrong?"

"They Coyotes here &amp; Edward said to call you. So dad what do I do?"

"OK listen to me, I'm on my way Bells, where are you right now?"

"I'm at the little chapel hiding."

"Good, I need you to stay there or lock yourself in a room. Call Edward &amp; tell him what's going on. I'll be there in less than 10 minutes. Sit tight Bells. I'll call you." He hangs up.

My hands are shacking so bad that I can't press the call button to call Edward. I take a deep breath &amp; try again.

"Beautiful! I was thinking about you. What's going on?"

"Edward the Coyotes are here."

"WHAT?! WHERE?"

"They were in the waiting area last I saw them. I called my dad like you said."

"Shit! I'm on my way, don't go anywhere with anybody. Wait for your dad or me, I love you."

"OK, I love you, too."

Just when I hang up someone comes in when I look up I see the same men that were in the waiting area.

"Are you Isabella?" I stay quiet.

"You not going to answer fine. I'm &amp; this is Kevin. You need to come with us."

I shake my head at him. Trying to get to the door

"Asi quieres hacer esto, linda?. We can do this the hard way too."

When they come at me I start to scream. Suddenly my dad comes rushing in with his gun drawn. "What the fuck are you doing here?" He asks looking at the two Coyotes.

"Look chief either she comes with us calmly or she can come with us gun blazing is up to you."

"She's not going anywhere, you need to leave right now. Before I put a bullet between the your eyes." My dad tells them.

Holy shit I have never seen my dad so pissed!

Just then Edward, Carlisle &amp; Emmett come in the chapel. Edward looks ready to kill someone. He goes straight to me &amp; looks me over, trying to see if I'm OK. I hug him tightly.

"Ah see we don't need you anymore Isabella. All we wanted was the CULLEN'S." One of them said.

"Charlie get Bella out of here. I need to take care of these assholes." Edward tells my dad. Edward passes me over to Carlisle who looks really pissed off, he hugs me &amp; passes me to my dad. My dad takes me to speak with my supervisor, we tell her a little bit of what happened but because the chief of police is telling her, I think she believes us.

When I go to gather my things I see Esme rushing over to me.

"Oh thank God you're alright! Edward called me. Are you OK?" She asks me.

Scared of being pregnant, almost taken away &amp; Esme caring nature made me burst out crying. My dad looks very uncomfortable &amp; Esme is looking at me strangely.

"I'm OK, Esme just got a little scared for a minute. I'm allowed to go home, can I go with you Esme?" I ask her after I calmed down. "Yes, let's go. Charlie can go back to work &amp; I expect you Charlie Swan with your girlfriend at my house at 7:00pm for dinner."

My dad knows in approval &amp; lets me leave with Esme. I send a text to Edward letting him know that I'm leaving with his mom &amp; tell him that my car's still in the parking lot of the hospital.

"How far along are you?" Esme asks after we got in her SUV.

"About 4 weeks. Edward doesn't know yet. You think he'll be happy?" I ask her wringing my hands together.

When we stop at the light she looks at me quickly &amp; says "Of course he will be happy, Edward loves you, Bella. You should tell him soon before he figures out on his own.

We arrive at the supermarket to buy what we need for dinner tonight. After we are done she drops me off my house.

"OK Bella, I'll see at 7:00pm. You are making the dessert &amp; the egg salad. Rosalie is making the caserole so we are all set, I'll do everything else. Remember tell Edward! Love you, Bella. bye." Esme says.

I take a shower &amp; take a nap for about an hour.

When I wake up I see Edward laying beside me. I smile. He looks so peaceful. I take care of mother nature &amp; head to the kitchen to start the dessert &amp; the egg salad.

About an hour &amp; a half later, Edward wakes up &amp; asks "You OK?"

"I'm fine now. I was just scared when they corned me at the chapel. What did they want anyway?" I ask him,

"They wanted a sit down but they fucked it up when they involved you. I thank God that you remembered to call your dad &amp; me. If not right now you would be in Mexican hands &amp; I would have started a war." Edward tells me

I gather the courage to tell him about the baby "Edward I need to tell you something very important" He looks kinda worried but I ease his feeling quickly "Is nothing bad or at least I don't think is bad."

"OK, tell me" He gives me that crooked smile of his.

"I'm pregnant, Edward."

* * *

Yes, I know I was mean to left it at that. What do you guys think Edward's reaction is going to be? We'll know on Wednesday!

Dictionary

Asi quieres hacer esto, linda?= So you want to do it like this, pretty?

Love you lots!

~Lola~


	27. Chapter 27

**Hey guys Lola here! I loved all of your reviews! You guys are awesome! I know we are all dying to see Edward's reaction to this sudden news! I'll see you guys on Friday for the next update. Go over to my page there you guys will get pic teasers &amp; we can talk about the story. **

pages/Charming-Bella-by-lolatwilight/444471585693738

**Remember mistakes are mine &amp; mine only.**

**Disclaimer: S.M own Twilight. Kurt Sutter owns SOA, all it plots &amp; contents.**

**So i'll see you guys at the end!**

**here we go...**

Chapter 27

Edward POV

Pregnant? Did she just say that? Bella's having my baby!

I blink at her, I open my mouth &amp; close it again. "What? Bella are you sure?"

She nods.

But I don't know what to think. I'm happy that she's having my baby. But with all of this shit going on she's in danger the Coyotes already corned her they want to fuck my head. They trying to prove that they can get her anywhere &amp; for that someone's going to die. They should have never fucked with her.

"Edward?" she says softly. I guess I have been quiet for a long time.

"I know that you might think that this is a bad idea, I know that this is way too fast but our relationship has been on the fast lane since we met. Please say something. Yell at me, get mad at me, anything, please say something Edward." She tells me with tears in her eyes &amp; her voice cracking.

I take her face in my hands, I touch her forehead with mine &amp; kiss her softly.

"Bella, I'm nervous, excited, scared, but I'm also happy that you are going to be the mother of my child. But Bella you have to understand that this is so sudden. There's so much shit going on that you are in danger. My child is in danger. You have to keep this quiet. How far along are you?" I ask her.

"I'm about a month. Only your mom knows, she figured it out. I'm sorry, Edward. I wasn't expecting this to happen so quick, I forgot my shot. I know that you are surprised but I am too. The thing is that I already love this baby. I can't tell you how scared I am. What your reaction was going to be. I'm scared that you decide this is not for you &amp; that you'll run away from us. I love you so much, Edward." She says crying.

"I love you too Bella, so much. I'm going to run away from either of you Bella. I just need wrap my head around it, I'm scared for your safety but not mistake about it. I'm not going anywhere, I'm staying here with you. With both of you" I tell her &amp; is the truth, I love her. I need to talk to my dad about how to balance it all.

"OK. Thank you." She says softly.

"Do you need to do anything? Is everything OK with you &amp; the baby?" I ask her, because even though is not the right time for a baby, she's still my girl &amp; I'm going to take care of them regardless of what's going on.

"I have an appointment tomorrow, do you want to go with me? You can see for yourself if you want." She says to me. I know she's still shaky from the shit that happened with the Coyotes.

"I'll be there with you, we can go together." I nod at her.

"Good" She whispers. She stands up &amp; goes to the kitchen. "Baby, you OK?" I ask her because she looks a little pale, well more pale than usual. She nods &amp; says "I need to finish the food, because we need to go soon to your mom's house for the dinner."

"Shit, right, My mom's dinner. Is your dad going to be there?" I ask her.

"Yes! He's going with Sue." She says from the kitchen. I walk over to the kitchen &amp; I see her with her hands braced on the table &amp; her head down, she sobbing her little heart out "Baby, what's wrong? We are fine OK. Everything is going to be OK. But please stop crying." I tell her because I know she's breaking my soul with each tear.

"I'm OK, is just the hormones. I'll calm down soon." She laughs a little. &amp; I smirk "Is this what's going to happen for the next nine months?" She laughs &amp; nods. I shake my head.

_These are going to be a long nine months..._

After finishes prepping the food she's taking, we shower together. I wash her hair, I lather her body, but when I get to her stomach I drop to my knees &amp; say "Hey, son. You know is weird to know that there's a little person in there safe &amp; sound. I may be an asshole but I love your mom a lot. All I know is that I-I love you, son. I'm just so fucking scare of something happening to the both of you." I say to her stomach giving it a kiss, when I look up my girl is has tears on her face mixed with the shower.

I stand up &amp; kiss her, I take one of my fingers &amp; start to rub on her clit, while we kiss she moans, she takes her hand &amp; strokes me then is my turn to moan.

"Edward, please." She whispers. I get her ready for me, she bends over &amp; I run my dick over the her wetness, in a smooth movement I am inside her. We both moan at the feeling. I grasp her hips &amp; I start to pound into her, with one of my hands, I take her breast &amp; pinch her nipple, she throws her head back in pleasure.

I rub her clit &amp; whisper in her ear "Yea, baby. Cum on dick." She starts to tighten around me I keep rubbing her clit until she moans my name. She cums &amp; I keep thrusting into her slowly while she rides her orgasm. I keep going, then I start to thrust into her harder, I take her hair in my hand &amp; I arch her. I kiss suck on her neck while I keep fucking her from behind.

"Yes, Yes, Yes harder Edward, baby please!" She keeps moaning

"Oh fucking hell Bella! I'm so fucking close, yes" I groan. I can feel my balls tighten, I rub her clit faster while I thrust three more times until I cum.

"FUCK!" I groan

"OH FUCK EDWARD!" She moans loudly.

When we get our breathing under control. We wash quickly.

I kiss her "I love you, I didn't hurt did I?" I ask her worried that I was too rough on her.

"I love you too baby, I'm OK. I'm not made of porcelain."

"Yes, you are you're my porcelain doll." I tell her.

She lets out giggle. We dry &amp; we start to get dressed.

We take Bella's car to our mom's house. I see Em &amp; Rose car, then I see Jasper arrive with a girl that I have seen around the clubhouse her name is Alice. Hopefully there won't be any drama tonight.

"Hello everyone please come on in." My dad says opening the door for all of us. We all have dishes for the dinner. All of the club is here. Jasper introduces his new girl Alice we all say hi except for Bella &amp; Rosalie, both of them look pissed off that this chick is here &amp; I don't blame them but I don't really care. Charlie arrives with Sue, Bella looks so fucking happy that her dad is with someone.

"Bella, relax. She's just here with Jasper." I tell her, she nods &amp; she gets up to help my mom serve the food. We all start to eat, we talk, we joke around. Is a fun night. I look over at Bella she looks happy to be here with all of us.

When the night is over we all decide that is time to head to our homes. I see Alice giving Bella a glare &amp; I stop it right now. "Jasper tell your girl to stop with the bullshit against Bella, believe me she doesn't want to be in the receiving end of Bella's wrath." Jasper looks at Alice &amp; groans. He calls over Alice to us, when she sees me standing with Jasper she pales. "What the fuck Alice? Why are you looking at Bella that way?" Jasper asks her.

She looks at me &amp; says "She beat up Irina, Irina said that you left her for Bella." Alice says. "You know Alice I only slept with Irina I was never with her. She lied to you. You are dumb if you believe anything that Irina says, you want to know the truth ask Jasper, but don't mess with Bella because she will make you regret it." I tell her. She nods, I turn around &amp; leave looking for Bella.

When Bella &amp; I get home, she runs to the bathroom I hear her throwing up I go &amp; hold her hair, when she's done she rinses her mouth. "I'm OK, I think it was something I ate." She laughs, I smirk shaking my head. We get ready for bed, we put the T.V. &amp; watch some ghost show Bella likes.

~~~The next day~~~

Bella &amp; I wake up to go to her doctor's appointment. She's going to work &amp; I need to go back to my parent's house because I need to talk to my dad about balancing the war &amp; the baby that on the way. Bella leaves in her &amp; I go on my bike. Bella talks to one of the nurses on the front desk, then we wait.

"Bella Swan" When they call Bella's name we head to a exam room. They do their medical stuff, then a man walks in &amp; introduces himself as Dr. Benjamin. He takes a hand puts a condom on it, puts the wand inside of Bella, he hits some buttons on the machine &amp; suddenly we hear a sound.

**_whoosh_**_**, whoosh, **_**_whoosh_**

**_whoosh_**_**, whoosh, **_**_whoosh_**

"Well what do you know? You guys hear that? Those are the heartbeats of your babies." Dr. Graham says.

_wait did he says babies?_

"Dr. Benjamin, did you say babies?" Bella asks with shock evident in her voice.

Dr. Benjamin nods &amp; shows us the monitors &amp; they are two little beans. Bella gasps &amp; let's out a little sob. Seeing them &amp; hearing their heartbeats I realize that I would do anything for them, I love those babies already. I give Bella a kiss &amp; wipe away her tears "I love you, Bella". She's so beautiful. I can't believe that she's having my babies.

Dr. Benjamin tells Bella &amp; I that everything is fine &amp; that she should make a next appointment. He gives us two pictures of our babies.

She looks at me &amp; smile "How do you feel, Edward? I know is scary two babies." She tells me while we walk hand in hand, she makes her appointment.

"Bella we can make it work, I'm happy that we are having twins. It's scary but exciting at the same time. All we need is to make room in our house. When the time is right I'll clean out the other room, is going to be OK, Bella. Go to work, please be careful &amp; you'll have escorts inside of the hospital as well on outside &amp; your dad is going to post some deputies around too. I'm going to go, call me later so I'll know that you are OK. I love you, I'll see you later." I give her a kiss, rub her belly &amp; leave.

When I arrive at my parent's house I knock on the door. My mom opens the door &amp; kisses me on the cheek "Hey, darling. Come on in, your dad is having breakfast you hungry?" I nod at her. I sit with my parents eating breakfast is strangely familiar. When we are done I go ask him about my biggest fear "How did you balance the club, the wars &amp; having a baby?" He looks at me with wide eyes &amp; says "Baby? Bella's pregnant?" I nod, smiling. "Wow" is all he says.

My mom looks so dam excited about the news I show them a picture of the babies. "We are having twins." I tell with a smug smile on my face, my dad looks proud of me &amp; says "Look Edward, the only way to balance it all is to leave your issues with Bella at the door of the club life, when you arrive at your home leave club business out of your home life &amp; the war? is something that will happen anyway. All you need to do is protect them. All you have to do is fight for them, I have someone to fight for." When he says that he looks at my mom, who is looking at the picture of the babies. "Dad? I don't want anyone to know yet about the babies yet, I want to talk to Charlie first plus I want this war this the Coyotes to be over &amp; I'm afraid that they'll try to use at leverage." I tell him, he nods.

"OK, dad. So let's get to business I found a place that maybe when can have our club meetings. A few days ago I saw this ice cream parlor that is abandon, we can clean it up &amp; hell we can even sell candy &amp; ice cream, for the kids after school." I say to him.

"Sounds like a great idea. Let's have your mom call the Realtor for the parlor &amp; we'll see what happens until then we can have the club meetings here. I don't like it but is some place that we can meet without problems." My dad says. I call the rest of the club members. My mom leaves to go over the parlor, taking the baby picture with her.

When the rest of the club arrives Jasper motions me outside, "I talked to Alice, she feels awful for what she said yesterday at dinner, she wants to meet Bella properly &amp; tell her about what Irina said a few months ago." Jasper says.

Shit I hate fucking chick drama

"Look I'll talk to Bella but I don't think they'll become best of friends. Bella has Rose in her corner &amp; you know how Rose is. So let me talk to Bella &amp; we'll see what she says, cool?" I ask him. He nods &amp; we go inside for club business.

After we are done I call Charlie, I need to ask him a question about his daughter.

* * *

So what did you guys think? He freaked out but way different from a few of us expected. So twins! That's exciting &amp; scary lol

But I'll see you guys on Friday for the next update.

Love you Lots ~Lola~


	28. Chapter 28

**Hey guys Lola here! I loved you comments about how Edward was going to react, it was great! So I'll see you guys on Monday for the next update. We are having a little bit of a time jump on this chapter, this is kinda of a filler chapter mixed with a surprise.**

**Monday's chapter will have Charlie &amp; Edward's conversation, that would be fun.**

**Remember mistakes are mine &amp; mine only. **

**Disclaimer: S.M. owns Twilight &amp; Kurt Sutter owns SOA plot &amp; contents.**

**I'll see you guys at the end.**

**here we go...**

Chapter 28

Bella POV

After telling Edward about the pregnancy I thought he was going to freak out but he took it rather well. His fears were very justifiable so I understood what he was saying about not being the perfect timing. But he says he's excited so that's good.

Going to dinner at Esme's &amp; Carlisle seeing Jasper with one of the porn stars I got really pissed so did Rose, "I can't believe Jasper brought that bitch here! I mean what is he thinking?" Rose asked while we were in the kitchen. "Clearly he was thinking with his dick" I tell her. "Now, now my girls, whatever he does is his business, but don't let her get to you girls, that's what she wants. So be the old ladies I know you can be: classy &amp; bad ass bitches. Now let's go eat." We ate, we talked &amp; we had fun, I got to know my dad's girlfriend more. It's was a fun night.

The next day Edward &amp; went to my doctor's appointment. I heard the heartbeat of the baby it was the most beautiful sound in the world then my doctor dropped a bombshell, we were having twins! I was shocked but Edward was happy so that was a plus. He went to do his club business while I went to work. I had to tell my boss about my pregnancy. She was very cool about the whole thing so that was good.

I need to tell my mom about it, I guess I need to call her. I hope she not too disappointed in me. Oh I need to tell my dad too, hahaha. He's going to shoot Edward.

A few days after our appointment, on my day off I went with Esme to finish the buy of the place that the guys need to have their club meetings. Esme accepts the offer of the ice cream place. She looks at me &amp; says "After guys renovate the old clubhouse, we can have this place for us girls a new income, if you will." She says &amp; smirks. I shake my head at her but I think she may be right.

"So I hear congratulations are in order. Twins! I can't believe it!" She very excited. I nod &amp; say "Yes, Edward is a bit freaked out &amp; scared but he seems rather excited too, so that gives me a little piece of mind."

"Darling, you have to understand Edward loves you so much, but all of this war with the Coyotes, then shit with Chinese &amp; the Clan G, is hard for him to know that something might happen to you or the babies. So be there for him, whenever he gets in a mood take a deep breath, be his constant. You'll see everything will calm down soon. They'll figure out all of this shot. Believe me Carlisle is in the same mood, some days I want to strangle him but I know he's that way because he's stressed. But I'm here for you, you can call me anytime. Now let's go home &amp; eat something." She says to me &amp; I guess she's right.

When we arrive at Esme's, Jasper's girl is sitting in the living room. I walk in straight to the kitchen ignoring her, I hear the guys talking but Esme motions me not to interrupt I shrug &amp; start to help Esme with lunch for the guys. A moment later I hear a throat clear. I look over my shoulder &amp; see Jasper's girl. Esme looks at her &amp; says "Can I help you?" The girl looks nervous believe me I would be nervous too if Esme is looking at me the way she's looking at the girl. "Oh, I was just want to talk to Bella. I'm not here to argue. I just want to talk I promise." She says to us. Esme looks at me &amp; raises an eye brow at me. I sigh &amp; nod.

I go outside with the girl, "I'm Alice, I'm sorry for being a bitch to you. Irina said some things &amp; because I was her friend I believed her. Then Jasper told me the truth about you &amp; Edward. I'm sorry, I really am. I hope we can be cordial to one another. I'm with Jasper &amp; he's in the club with Edward so I just want to try to be friendly with you &amp; Emmett's wife." She tells me &amp; I snort at the bring friendly with Rose.

"Look I don't know you Alice, I accept your apology but you assuming things about me without even knowing me, I think is bullshit. but whatever I really don't care what you think of me. For the sake of the club we can be "friendly" but don't fuck with me. You don't know me, you saw what I did to Irina. So we'll leave it at that. Now I gotta go inside to make lunch. If you want to help talk to Esme." I say to her.

When I go inside I see Edward looking at me with concern, I just kiss him &amp; go to the kitchen to keep making lunch. Esme looks at me questionably but I just shake my head. We all eat, we talk about the ice cream parlor &amp; the renovations for the clubhouse. Esme describes the place to the guys they all agree to help clean the place out.

Esme drives me to my dad's house to spend some time with him. I don't tell him about the babies yet, I want to wait a few more months just in case. I make him some dinner &amp; we talk about work &amp; we watch some baseball. Edward picks me up &amp; we head home.

**September (3 months pregnant)**

On my birthday, my mom couldn't be here for it but Esme &amp; Sue made me a dinner. In Esme's house, it was really great. I was already 3 months along &amp; I was already showing so we had to tell everyone on my birthday, the only person that wasn't invited was Alice, we weren't friends &amp; Jasper made the decision not to invite her, I was glad for that. Rose gave birth to a beautiful baby girl named Rosabella McCarty. She has her father's curls but the rest is all Rose, poor Emmett. In all, it was an awesome birthday. I was floored that Rose picked my name when I asked her she said "You are the closest thing I have as a sister." She left it at that.

**November (5 months pregnant)**

Edward &amp; I we are both laying on the couch watching T.V. when the babies decided to say hello to their dad. "Holy shit! that was awesome! Thank you, Bella." He told me.

"Why are you thanking me?" I ask him confused.

"Because you gave me something that I didn't know I wanted. A family." He said to me.

I started to get teary eyed, my hormones were crazy. The only ones that understood me were my dogs.

"I love you, Edward." I told him, sniffing.

He laughed &amp; said "I love you too, Bella. OK babies, time to go to sleep. Mommy &amp; me we are going to do very naughty things"

I laughed at him. That night we started to practice different positions.

_That was a fun night..._

My dad is excited to be grandparent &amp; strangely so is my mom. I thought she was going to have freak out on me because I was so young, Edward &amp; me were just starting in our relationship but when I talked to her on the phone yesterday she surprised me.

_Flashback_

**"So mom, I was calling you for a reason." I told her**

**"Oh? Is something wrong, Bella?" She asks me. I can hear the worry in her voice.**

**"No, mom. Everything's fine I just wanted to tell you something very important."**

**"Yeah, what's that sweetheart?" She asks me.**

**"I'm pregnant" Silence. "Mom?" I ask concerned that she hasn't said anything.**

**"Oh honey! That's wonderful news. When are you due?" She asked me very excited. **

**"I'm due on March of next year but because is twins, they can come early." She lets a out a squeal.**

**"Twins?! Oh my God, Bella I'm so happy for you. I need to come see you. I'll be there for Thanksgiving with Phil." She told me.**

**"Oh that's great mom! I'll tell Esme. I gotta go mom. I need to head out to work. But we'll talk soon. I love you, mom. Thank you for being supportive."**

**"Oh baby, I love you. I'm always here for you. I'll see you soon, bye." She says hanging up.**

_End of flashback_

~~~~A few days later~~~~

Today Edward is taking me to our meadow is been awhile since we have been there, so it's going to be nice to going there again. After that we are going to an appointment for the babies, we are dying to know what we are having, hopefully the babies will cooperate. Maybe is a bit early but I can't wait to find out.

After we leave home &amp; arrive at the meadow, I look at Edward &amp; he seems nervous.

"Baby? You OK?" I ask him.

"Yeah, why you ask?" He answers messing his hair with his hands.

"It doesn't look like it. Why don't you sit with us for awhile." I tell him, rubbing my bump.

"OK, sweetheart." He lays with me, with his head on my lap. He starts talking to the babies about Harley &amp; cars. I smile at him, the babies like to hear Edward voice every time he speaks to my belly the babies move.

"Bella? You know I love you, right?" He tells me.

"Yes, I do know &amp; I love you too." I answer him.

"A few days ago I told you that you gave me something I never knew I wanted, it was the truth. I always thought that I would be alone forever. I was always the odd man out for a long time." He takes a deep breath before he starts again.

"Before you, Bella, my life was like a moonless night. very dark, but there were stars- points of light and reason... And then you shot across my sky like a meteor. Suddenly everything was on fire; there was brilliancy, there was beauty. when you were gone, when the meteor had fallen over the horizon, everything went black. Nothing had changed, but my eyes were blinded by the light. I couldn't see the stars anymore. And there was no more reason for anything." He says to me, I feel the tears running down my face.

"Isabella Swan, I promise to love you every moment of forever. Would you do me the extraordinary honor of marrying me?"

I gasp. I couldn't believe just asked me to marry him, but looking at his beautiful green eyes, that crooked smile that makes my knees give out every time. I don't have to think about it.

"Yes."

He takes my hand, kissing my ring finger before, putting my engagement ring on.

It was a silver ring, with little diamonds &amp; a black diamond in the middle.

This must have cost a fortune.

He laughs &amp; kisses me sweetly "I was so fucking nervous, I thought you were going to say no."

"Why would you think that?" I ask him looking down at my ring.

"Because we never talked about marriage. You like your ring?" He asks me smirking.

"Hell yes, I do. But baby this must have cost a lot." I tell him.

"I know a guy." Is all he says.

_OK then._

We lay on the meadow for a little while, then is time to go to the appointment. I can't wait to see my babies again. When we arrive at the hospital, I sign the waiting sheet. We wait for the nurse to call me, I'm so happy &amp; excited.

_"Isabella Swan"_

I get called from the intercom, I sit in the chair waiting for the Dr. to come in.

"Bella, Edward. How are you guys doing?" Dr. Benjamin asks us.

"We are good, thank you." We both answer.

"OK, Bella lay back &amp; lift your shirt a little. Remember this is cold." The Dr. says while applying the gel in my stomach. I jump a little, I hear Edward laughing quietly.

"OK so here is baby A &amp; here is baby B. They both look good, strong heartbeats. You can see already their little nose &amp; mouth. They look good, Bella. Everything is going great." Dr. Benjamin says. Edward &amp; I let out a breath of relief.

"OK. Mom. Dad. Would you like to know the sex of the babies?" Dr. Benjamin asks.

"Yes" Edward &amp; I say at the same time.

"OK guys say hello to your baby..."

* * *

I know, I know. I suck! but come on! I can't reveal everything in this chapter &amp; of course I had to put my favorite quotes from Edward from the books. I mean he is Edward Cullen.

I added a few small things. But next chapter we will know the sex of the babies.

Have a good weekend, everyone!

Love you Lots ~Lola~


	29. Chapter 29

**Hey guys Lola here! Thank you for the reviews they were awesome! We are going to find out the sex of the babies! Lol I'm excited! I hope to see you guys on my page pages/Charming-Bella-by-lolatwilight/444471585693738**

**I'll see you guys on Wednesday for the next update. Remember mistakes are mine &amp; mine only.**

**Disclaimer: S.M. owns all Twilight characters &amp; Kurt Sutter own SOA, plots &amp; contents.**

**see you guys at the end**

**here we go...**

**Chapter 29**

Edward POV

"OK guys say hello to your baby boys!, Congratulations" Dr. Benjamin says to us. I can't believe that we are having boys, it's surreal.

From the moment that Bella said "yes" to my proposal, my life changed not only I was going to be a father but also a husband. When I asked Charlie for his blessing I knew that my priorities had changed

_Flashback_

_I called Charlie &amp; asked him to meet him at a bar, close to the ice crean parlor. I see his cruiser already parked so I go in &amp; sit beside him at bar stool._

_"Charlie"_

_"Edward" I order a beer &amp; Charlie is the first one to break the silence._

_"Well son here we are again talking about my daughter. What's going on Edward?" Charlie asks._

_"Well is like this I want your blessing to marry Bella. I love her she's having my babies. I love her, Charlie. I want to spend the rest of my life with her." I tell him._

_He looks to the T.V in the bar, "I'll give you my blessing, not because you guys are having babies but because I've seen that you truly love her, I'm going to say this once Edward, make them happy &amp; take care of them. Don't make the same mistakes I made. If you don't make them happy, I'll kill you, are we clear?" He says to me. I only nod. We finish our beers &amp; leave._

_End of Flashback_

So here we are on our way home, happy to know that we were having boys.

"Edward?"

"Yea, baby?" I answer her, glancing her way.

She bites her lip &amp; says "Can you help me start to take everything out of the guest room? We need to make room for the babies"

I taker her hand &amp; kissing it "I know, sweetheart. I'll talk to Em &amp; Jasper to help me start to take apart the furniture in the guest room &amp; I need to check the other room, to see what it needs to be done there." She nods, smiling.

Then she says "I want to wait until Thanksgiving to tell them about the boys, it'll be easier to say it to everyone at the same time." She says to me &amp; I nod understanding.

"So Jasper said that he's inviting Alice for Thanksgiving, you OK with that?" I ask her knowing that it will bother her, but Alice is Jasper's girl, so there's nothing that I can do.

"I don't care for her. Is not my house is Esme's place. If Jasper wants to invite her that's his bussiness not mine. As long as she is not bugging me, I don't care." She says shrugging.

We arrive at home &amp; she starts to cook. I call Em &amp; Jasper to see if they are busy, when they arrive Bella is finishing up dinner, we eat Bella's awesome lasagna &amp; we head out to the bedrooms to see what needs to be taken apart. Finishing up one of the rooms I see Bella standing in the doorway with Rosalie.

"Hey, baby? I need to buy some things for the babies room so I'm going with Rose, Esme is watching Rosabella so I'll be back in a little while." Bella says to me.

"OK, sweetheart. Please be careful." I tell her rubbing her stomach.

_My boys... _That thought brings a smile to my face.

"OK, I love you." I tell her. "I love you, too." She answers.

I see Em &amp; Rosalie making out, almost dry humping each other.

"Hey! Not in my kids room!" I tell them laughing.

When the girls leave, we take the junk from the other guest room.

After we are done the boys &amp; I sit to watch some T.V. then my phone rings I see it's my dad. "Hey, dad. What's up?"

"I need you guys to come to my house, I need to discuss something at church, so be here in an hour." He says &amp; hangs up. I relay the message to the guys &amp; we head out. I call Bella to tell her what happened but she doesn't answer. I call my mom to call Bella but she says she's coming to my house to spend the afternoon with the girls, so we can have the meeting alone in her house.

When we all arrive, we sit at the table "I had a meeting with the Chinese. First they want to be our pipeline for the guns. I want to give them a trial run, I want them to distribute to us for 3 months, but we keep the Irish pipeline. So I want to put it in a vote. I know this is not what we want but right now we need to have more guns to sell. The business in Vegas is going good, the other charter is paying good for the guns but we need the money for the new restoration of the club house &amp; the parlor. Esme had an idea for the parlor but we'll talk about that in a minute."

Marcus, Em's dad asks "To who we are selling the guns from the Chinese?"

"To Clan G &amp; the Italians The Volturi. If this pipe line works we can have the club house up soon. At last we still have cars to fix. As long as we sell the guns to The Italians, Clan G &amp; the Vegas charter we are good for a while." Carlisle says to all of us. "So all in favor to dealing with the Chinese?"

We all agree with "Aye."

"Next order of bussiness. Esme says that we can open the ice cream parlor. I know is sounds stupid but we might need it, it sounds like an OK idea. But I need someone other than Esme to run it. I know Bella is working at the hospital but Emmett you think Rosalie will be willing to take care of it? She can take the baby with her." Carlisle asks Em.

"I'll have to talk to her about it, I know she gets bored at home. So I'll ask her." Em says.

"OK last thing, Charlie called me &amp; said that the Aryans are cooking meth in the outskirts of Charming. Charlie is heading there today to check it out. After that we are blowing that shit up, nobody cooks drugs in my town." My dad says &amp; we all agree.

When we finish I call Bella but still nothing, I try not to get too worried but fuck I haven't talked to her in over an hour. Then my cell rings when I check is Charlie.

**"Yea?" I answer,**

**"Edward we have a problem." Charlie says.**

**"What happened, Charlie?" I ask him fearing the worst.**

**"I got a call from jail. It was Jacob Black, he said that he was going to kill Bella." **

**"WHAT?!"**

**"He sent some assholes to kill Bella. Someone from a baby store called 911 &amp; said that they were being held hostage. I need to know if you had talked to Bella." He asks his voice cracking.**

**"NO! She left with Rosalie to go shopping I have been calling her but nothing. Fucking hell Charlie. If something happens to her, I swear I will kill him."**

**"You &amp; me both, son. Look I'm going over to the store, I'll meet you there."** Charlie tells me address to the store.

"Emmett we need to go, I think Rosalie &amp; Bella are in danger."

I run to my bike. I see all of my crew leaving with me.

I can't believe that this is happening. My family better be OK or there's going to be hell to pay.

When we arrive at the store, I seek out Charlie, "So is she inside?"

He nods looking very pissed off "Where the hell are her escorts?"

"I have no idea, when the girls left they were supposed to leave with them!" I turn to Eleazar &amp; say "Eleazar find out what happened to the prospects." I tell him.

Then my phone rings I see Bella's name flashing. "Bella? Baby?" I hear her sob &amp; it breaks my fucking heart.

**"Yo Cullen! We have a message from Jacob Black, he wants this bitch to die but he's willing to let her live if you change places with her. If you don't, your girl &amp; kid will die." The fucker that has the reason of my existence says.**

_Oh! you mother fucker!_

**"Listen to me you little shit head! Give me back my wife. You want me? You got me. When I get my hands on you, I swear on my life that I will kill you! Let me talk to my wife."** **I tell him in a very deadly voice.**

**"Right" The mother fucker laughs.**

_The monster is coming back to play._

**"Edward?" She whispers. I can feel the monster fading away slightly.**

**"Are you &amp; Rose, OK?" I ask her knowing very well that Em is just as worried.**

**"We are OK. Please some get me." She starts crying. I nod at Em &amp; he lets out a breath of relief.**

_With every tear that's she spilling equal amount of blood is going to be spilled._

**"I need you to calm down, Bella. That's not good for you. I'm coming to get you. I promise. Remember I don't break my promises. I love you. I'm on my way"** **I tell her already walking in to the store.**

**"We love you too, Edward." **Then the call is cut off.

"FUCK!" I fist my hair, trying to calm down.

I see Eleazar coming over to me. "They killed the prospects, Edward. They are in the back of the store."

"Shit" I shake my head at this.

Charlie comes over to me &amp; asks "Is she OK?" I can see the anger in his eyes but also the worry for his daughter &amp; grandkids. I feel the same way.

"Yea, they want me in exchange for her. I'm going in. I don't know how serious this fucker was, but I'm not risking Bella &amp; my kids or Rose for that matter. But I'm going to kill them." I say to him &amp; he knows I'm serious. After this is time to kill Jacob Black, nobody fucks with my family &amp; lives.

Then Charlie says "Shit, OK. Look SWAT arrived so you better do this shit quick. Because I can't stop them from going in. As long as you get Bella &amp; Rose out, you can kill the fucker that has them." I nod giving him an evil smile.

"I'm going in. Emmett I need you to watch out for the girls, I'm going to try to get them out as soon as I can." I tell Em.

"Edward, son. What the fuck happened?" My dad asks.

"I'll explain later, but I need you to do me a favor. I need you to call Alistair. I need him to find out who's helping Black, he was the one that ordered this." I tell my dad, his eyes darkened with fury. "Don't worry, son. We'll find out soon." He tells me.

I walk over to the front on the store &amp; knock on the glass door. I see two native american men, one has Bella sitting on a chair &amp; the other one walking straight to me. He opens the door &amp; he lets me in. He walks behind me with his gun in the back of my head. I look over to Bella &amp; see that she's OK, I only see a bruise in her cheek.

"Well I'm here so you can let them go." I tell them.

They laugh &amp; say "We'll let the blonde &amp; the rest go, but your bitch &amp; you are staying we are going to kill you both."

I see Bella's eyes go wide with fear. When they let Rosalie go, Emmett is waiting in front of the door, when Rose walks out I hear a gun go off, then the guys that was behind drops on the floor.

The other runs to the back of the store trying to get away. I check on Bella &amp; kiss her lips. I take the gun I had in my ankle, looking for the asshole that had my girl. I find him trying to escape through the bathroom. I corner him but first I want some information on Black.

"Who sent you?" I ask him making sure that it was indeed Black.

"Jacob Black. He said that he was going to pay us $10,000.00. Just to kill her." He says to me, his eyes scanning every inch of the bathroom.

"Is anybody else helping Black in jail?" I ask him.

"No, man. He called me because I am his cousin. All he said was that I was gonna get paid. I didn't know she was pregnant. I wasn't going to really kill her, I was just bluffing." He laughs nervously.

"Yea? Well I'm not bluffing" I shoot him first in the leg, he screams in pain. Then I shoot him again in the arm &amp; then I shoot between the eyes.

_I said that_ for_ every tear there was going to be blood spilled_

I go to the where Bella was, I see some EMT's looking her over. When she looks up &amp; sees me she runs to my arms &amp; starts sobbing.

"I was so scared." she cries on my shoulder.

I shush her gently, "Baby you gotta calm down, this stress is not good for the baby. We might need to go to the hospital to get all of you checked out."

She nods &amp; we walk out to the ambulance, I see Charlie coming over to us. "Bells, you OK?" He asks giving her a hug.

She nods &amp; wipes her tears, "I'm OK, daddy. Just a little shaken up."

Charlie I'm going to take her to the hospital. I wanna see if the babies &amp; Bella are OK." I tell him while ushering Bella into the ambulance.

When we arrive at the hospital 20 minutes later, Bella &amp; the babies get checked out.

Dr. Benjamin turns on the ultra sound machine then suddenly all we hear is the strong heart beat of my boys.

Bella sobs &amp; I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding.

"Strong heartbeats, guys. The babies are great. But Bella I want you to take a few days off. I'll talk to your boss, so she can give a few days to recuperate. I'm going to advice you to take a week off. No stress, Bella. Your blood pressure is a little bit high, so I want you relaxed. OK?" The Dr. tells Bella &amp; she nods.

We get the green light to take Bella home. Charlie &amp; I take her home, when we arrive at home I see Bella's car &amp; my bike at the garage. Guess the guys brought them here. When we walk in I see everyone in the living room.

"Hey guys." Bella says to all of them. Rosalie stands up &amp; hugs Bella.

"Rosalie, why don't you take Bella to our room. I need to talk to the guys." I tell her, she nods &amp; takes Rosabella with them. My mom follow behind her girls.

Carlisle clears his throat &amp; says "Well, son. We have the information from Alistair. Indeed Jacob was the one that sent those men to kill Bella. But he had help from someone from the outside."

"Who?" I ask him.

"His dad. Billy Black, he used to work for CULLEN Auto a few years back. I fired him when he started stealing parts from the cars we had. I guess now he's seeking vengeance." Carlisle says.

"Let's find this Billy Black, dad. Is time to end this once &amp; for all." I tell him.

_**The monster is out for blood**_

* * *

So yea! boys! What did you guys think of what Jacob did? I'm guessing a few of you forgot about him... Don't worry his time will come!

I hope you guys had a great weekend!

I'll see you guys on Wednesday!

Love you Lots. ~Lola~


	30. Chapter 30

**Hey guys Lola here! I want to thank everyone for the reviews you guys are so freaking awesome! I'll see you guys on Friday for the next update. In this chapter we have a few things going on. I feel like this is a filler chapter maybe? **

**Remember mistakes are mine &amp; mine only.**

**Disclaimer: S.M. owns Twilight &amp; all it characters. Kurt Sutter owns SOA plots &amp; contents.**

**see you guys at the end**

**here we go...**

Chapter 30

Bella POV

A few days after the incident in the baby store I stay at home like Dr. Benjamin said. Edward has been so sweet &amp; attentive. I know he's worried about something happening to me. My poor Edward. I had bought a few things for the babies nurseries, Esme has been coming to cook for me, I try to tell her that is not necessary but all she says "We take care of our people" she still haven't seen the nurseries &amp; Rosalie thinks I bought the outfits for one baby.

The week of my resting passed &amp; I was feeling a whole lot better, when I arrived at work my boss told one of the nurses to take my blood pressure, depending on how it was I was allowed to stay. It turns out it was good. So it was back to work. When I was at work I had deputies around the hospital. After I finished my shift I head home. I'm starving &amp; I need to pee, really bad.

When I arrive at home is already 6:30pm, when I walk in I see Edward &amp; my dad talking in the living room. They both look up &amp; smile at me.

"Hey! I'll be right back!" I waddle to the bathroom. I hear them laugh at me.

_jackasses_

When I'm done I go to the living room &amp; greet my dad "Hey, dad. What are you doing here?" I ask him giving him a kiss on the cheek. "Well Edward invited me for dinner. I hope it's OK." He tells me. I go over to Edward giving him a kiss while he rubs my belly saying hi softly to his boys.

"Yes dad. It's fine I just thought you were working all day. But yes I would love to have you for dinner." I tell him sitting in the middle of Edward &amp; my dad.

"So, Bells. I wanted to talked to you about something." My dad tells me nervously. Edward kisses the side of my head &amp; says, getting up "I'll leave you to talk."

"I asked Sue move in with me. I love her, she makes me happy. I was just wondering if it would bother you. I think this is the next step in our relationship." My dad says to me.

"Oh! Dad I'm so happy for you! You deserve to be happy. If you Sue males you happy, then I'm OK with it. She is great for you. All I ever wanted for you is to be happy, dad." &amp; it's true. I know that he loved my mom for a long time, so this relationship with Sue is such a good thing for him.

"Thank you. I love you, Bells." He tells me. "I love you, too." I tell him. We both stand up &amp; he gives me hug.

Edward walks out of our kitchen &amp; asks "So what are we having for dinner?" My dad &amp; I laugh.

"I think I might do some white rice &amp; some steaks, you guys OK with that?" I ask them knowing already the answer. They nod. I head to the kitchen while they both sit &amp; watch T.V.

Dinner was great, my dad told Edward some stories about me when I was a kid. Edward talks about the ice cream parlor being fixed up. He says it would be done in a few weeks. After my dad left Edward &amp; I made love slowly &amp; passionately.

**A month later- November**

Over the course of a few weeks, I have my appointments with Dr. Benjamin. I'm already 6 months pregnant. The club has already finished the ice cream shop. Rosalie is in charge of the place, some days in the after noon I babysit Rosabella to get some practice for my boys. My mom &amp; Esme decided to have my baby shower on Thanksgiving Day, It was going to be at Esme's place but then she changed it to our house, because of my condition so it will be a double celebration &amp; it's a good thing because I won't be able to see my mom after Thanksgiving, she's going to travel with Phil. So they are planing the whole baby shower while Rosalie &amp; I make the food for Thanksgiving. I had to tell my mom &amp; Esme about the babies being boys so they could decorate &amp; Rosalie was with me shopping so obviously she knows, other than them nobody else knows. The boys room are done, they look great. Edward painted the rooms while I was at work, then assemble the babies furniture. The rooms look so cute.

So here we are the morning of Thanksgiving, I'm all wrapped up on Edward's arm.

"Morning, sweetheart." He says to me rubbing my stomach.

"Morning, you ready for all this craziness?" I ask him, turning to face him.

"Yea. Are you?" He answers, moving some hair out of face.

Yes" I laughing a little.

"I don't want you to over do it, baby. I want you to take it easy today." He tells me, kissing me.

"Baby, all I'm going to do is cook with Rosalie. Our moms will decorating our backyard, so it will be fine." I say to him kissing his chest.

He moans &amp; I can feel him getting turned on. He takes off my nightgown, then his lips are my breasts. He's sucking gently. Kneading them &amp; pinching my nipples. I moan in pleasure. I take his boxers off &amp; slowly pump him.

"Shit, Bella." He growls lightly. I keep stroking him. Then one of his hands went down my stomach until it reached my pussy, Edward started to rub my clit. I was so wet already, putting his fingers inside me.

"Bella, shit baby. You are so fucking wet."

"Edward, please, please." I beg him

"What do you want, baby? Tell me &amp; I'll give it to you." Edward says while he keeps finger fucking me.

"Please Edward, fuck me." I tell him

"With pleasure baby, get in all fours, Bella." I moan, I love that position.

Edward puts a pillow under my belly, to support my belly. Then I feel his dick rubbing my clit. Then he's inside me, his hands are on my hips. Our skin slapping together

"Oh Bella fuck, yea, yea. I love you, baby." he moans.

"Oh I love you too, please keep going, I'm so close." I groan in response.

"Fuck, yea! Bella, rub that clit for me, cum for me. Cum on my dick."

I start rubbing my clit fast "Shit, Edward. I'm cumming, baby. yes, yes, yes." I moan.

"Yea, shit. fuck. I'm fucking cumming too." Then he roars my name, while I keep rubbing my clit, prolonging my orgasm. I scream his name.

We try to get our breathing under control. He kisses my back &amp; rubs my belly, "I guess the boys are up." He says laughing a little. I nod, laughing too.

We get up to shower, I put a pair of yoga pants &amp; a t shirt. I make a little breakfast for Edward &amp; I. When we're done eating he goes outside to clean the backyard, while taking the dogs out. Then Em &amp; Rose arrive with Rosabella.

"Hey, Bella. Edward out back?" Emmett asks me.

"Hi, Emmett. Yes he's outside with the dogs."

"Cool, I have the tables &amp; chairs here. I'll start to unload them." He says &amp; I nod at him. Rose has bags of food to start prepping. I take Rosabella to the living room, I put her in the stop &amp; play Rose brought for her.

"Thanks for putting her down for me. So are we ready to start cooking?" Rose asked.

"Yes, lets's start." I answer her. We start to cook, then Esme arrives with my mom. When I see her I can't help to tear up.

"Oh, sweetie. Don't cry, you look so beautiful, look at you." She says tearing up too. She hugs me &amp; I love to hug my mom, I missed her so much, even though I have Esme in my life &amp; I love her. I'll always love my mom.

"Mom, where's Phil?" I ask her while she cleans my face.

"He's back at the hotel. So Esme &amp; I are going to start decorating." She tells me. My mom greets Edward with a hug while Esme comes in &amp; hugs me too "How are you doing?"

"I'm OK. This boy all he does is move around." I tell her laughing.

"Just like Edward. I left the turkey at home, I put it on the oven early in the morning, so it's going to be done for when the parties start." She says to me.

After a while Rose &amp; I finish doing all the food. My mom &amp; Esme left to get ready for the party so did Em &amp; Rose. I put everything away so that it wouldn't spoil. I went to look for Edward who is on the front yard playing with the dogs.

"Baby? I'm going to take a shower to get ready." I tell him. He turns to me &amp; smiles.

"OK, sweetheart. I'm going to put the dogs away for the afternoon, they already ate &amp; I already walked them so they are good. Go shower &amp; relax today is your day, sweetheart." He says to me hugging me to him. I tear up a little, he is just so sweet.

After I shower I start to get ready, then walk in to the bathroom. After we are done we head to the backyard to see it decorated &amp; I have to say the moms did an awesome job, everything looks so cute! Then suddenly everyone starts to arrive; everyone looks stunned when they see that the decorations are of a boy.

Carlisle &amp; Esme bring the turkey so it has to go in the oven to keep warm. Liam arrives with his wife Sibhoan also their kids Maggie &amp; Felix. Em &amp; Rose with Rosabella, Eleazar with his girlfriend Carmen, Peter with his wife Mary. Then Quill, Garrett with his son Alec &amp; Em's parents arrive too along with Em's uncle Caius. Then my mom &amp; Phil arrive along with Charlie &amp; Sue. Also my friend Angela &amp; her husband Ben arrive too, we used to go to nursing school together, it's so good to see her again.

She walks over to me hugging me "Bella! I'm so happy to see you, when your mom send me the invitation I had to come. You look so beautiful, look at you pregnant &amp; from the looks of that ring engaged! I can't believe it."

"Oh I'm sorry Angela, these past months had been crazy, but I'm so happy to see you." I say to her. I introduce them to Edward, who looks so relaxed &amp; happy. Finally a day without drama. Just when I'm thinking that Jasper walks in with Alice. They come over to where Edward &amp; I are standing.

_Great..._

"Hey man. How you doing?" Edward greets Jasper &amp; nods to Alice, then Carlisle comes over to us &amp; says "No, fucking drama today. Today is Thanksgiving &amp; is also Bella's baby shower. I mean it, I want peace at least for today." He tells us but looks straight at Jasper while Alice looks to the floor &amp; nods.

"OK, well welcome to my baby shower. Jasper, Alice please come on in." I say to them trying to keep the peace for awhile.

"Thank you, Bella. We bought you a present for you, hope that's OK?" Alice asks.

"Oh thank you! That's so sweet of you."

I take the present to the table that has been getting full of presents. I stand in the middle of the lawn with Edward by my side &amp; say "Edward &amp; I want to thank all of you for coming, it has been a crazy couple of weeks but mom, Esme thank you for this wonderful baby shower, to my best friend Rosalie, thank you for helping cook for today." Everyone laughs. "We have an announcement to make too as you all can see we are having a boy, but the surprise is that we are having twin boys!" Everyone whoops &amp; toast. Rosalie, Esme &amp; my mom start to serve the food. We all eat &amp; laugh. The wives &amp; girlfriends of the members of the club come over every once in a while to talk to me, they are actually nice. Then the baby shower games start, the men go inside to watch a game while the women &amp; I have fun playing. I take a few pictures with our guests. But my favorite pictures are the ones I take with my mom &amp; Esme.

After a few hours of playing, laughing &amp; stories from what to expect from birth to raising kids. When the party start to come to a close, people start to leave little by little. The last ones here are our parents. I show the nurseries to our moms which they love, the dads bring the presents to the nurseries. Then they all leave promising to clean up the backyard tomorrow.

I sit with Edward in the couch on the boys room.

"You ready for these boys?" Edward asks.

"Yes, I am. Are you?" I ask him, rubbing my stomach.

"Yea, I can't wait to have them here. After they are born, we need to plan our wedding." He tells me. I nod knowing he's right.

"I know. You think we can get married on the meadow?" I ask him.

"I know of a place that we can have it if you want it outdoor. There's an Native American reservation that make the bullets for our guns. We can have the wedding there." He tells me.

"Yes, I want an outdoor wedding. I guess I'll tell our moms after the holidays. It'll be easier to plan." I tell him, yawing a little.

He laughs a little &amp; asks me "Shall we go to bed, sweetheart?"

I nod, yawing again. He stands up taking me with him. We head to our bedroom, he sits me in the bed &amp; says to me "You know what I am most thankful for?" I shake my head. "You. You have made me a better man. You have given me everything I didn't know I wanted &amp; for that I thank you. I love you so much, Bella."

I have tears streaming down my face. He takes my face in his hands, he wipes my tear with his thumbs. I put my forehead against his &amp; say "I'm thankful for you too. I love you so much, Edward. You make me so happy."

We take our clothes off &amp; we make love.

* * *

So what did you guys think? Was it a good party? If you guys want to see the pics from the baby shower &amp; the boys nurseries head over to my page, there you will see pic teasers from the story. I'm under the name Charming Bella by lolatwilight. Hope to see you all there!

See you Friday!

Love you Lots

~Lola~


	31. Chapter 31

**Hey guys Lola here! Thank you so much for the wonderful reviews you guys are awesome! I love to read every one of them. I'll see you guys on Monday!**

**Remember mistakes are mine &amp; mine only.**

**Disclaimer: S.M. owns Twilight characters &amp; Kurt Sutter owns SOA plot &amp; contents. **

**see you guys at the end**

**here we go...**

Chapter 31

Edward POV

Days after Thanksgiving Bella said goodbye to her mom &amp; step dad. I know she was sad to see them go but her mom promised her to come back for the birth of the babies.

Today my dad &amp; I are going over the jail to talk to one of our men that has been inside for 4 yrs. We need to kill Black, he has done way too much damage to Bella. I can't let him live anymore. I killed men for less, so now he's going to die plain &amp; simple.

Stefan comes &amp; sits in front of us, "Carlisle, Edward. Fancy meeting you here." He says smirking.

"Stefan, nice to see again. I'm here on business. I want dead an ex cop. The fucker sent two asshole to held hostage two old ladies, one of them is my soon to be daughter in law &amp; mother of my grand babies, so he needs to die."

"Stefan, I want him to die slowly &amp; painfully. He needs to pay for what he's done to my fiancee." I say to him trying to get my anger under control.

Stefan looks around before saying "I can make it happen. He's an ex cop you say? Nobody knows that here yet, so we are going to have some fun with him but make no mistake he will die. Just like you want."

My dad &amp; I nod. We talk a little bit more what's going on inside after that we shake hands &amp; we leave.

The club house being rebuild so maybe for the New Year we will have a new club house. We arrive at the ice cream parlor to have the meeting, we walked in &amp; see Rosalie selling ice cream &amp; candy to some costumers. The parlor is doing good, most of the time is packed. At night we have hired Alice, she wanted to get out of the porn business so this gives that opportunity. Jasper is happy that she's only sucking his dick.

We head upstairs &amp; to start our meeting. Starting from the Chinese's guns supply to the decision to have Black killed. We all agree that it is the best solution, my dad has Billy Black's house under surveillance just in case he decides to make a run for it. Also we have a run to make to the next day to Nevada, we are delivering some guns to the other charter. When the meeting is done we all head to CULLEN Auto to work on some cars we still have.

At 6:00 pm Bella sends me a text telling me she's already going home to start on dinner. I keep working on the cars I have until 7:00pm. I arrive at home &amp; see one of the dogs on the window looking taking guard, I'm pretty sure that the other one is close to Bella. I walk in &amp; see my beautiful girl wearing a white bottom down, with a blue pajama set with shorts, her hair a wild mess of chocolate curls cooking while she listens to little T.V. we have in the kitchen. I go to stand behind her putting my hands on her stomach pulling down the front of her pants wanting to touch her whole stomach "Hey, boys. Were you good for mommy today?" I ask knowing very well that they are already misbehaving.

Bella snorts "Yeah, right. These boys were little hellions all day they were pressing on my bladder. Do you know how many times I went to the bathroom today? more than 10 times. These boys are grounded as soon as they are born!" She says with a nod, trying to contain her laughter. But I can't so I laugh at her cute craziness "Please the boys are Cullen, is in their blood to be little hellions, right boys?" When I ask this they start to kick. Bella laughs &amp; shakes her head "OK my hellions, dinner is almost done. You gonna wash up or are you staying like that?" She asks me. "Give a few minuted to shower, I'll be right back." I tell her going straight to the bathroom to wash away all of the dirt &amp; grease I have. When I'm done I pull some pajama pants &amp; wife beater.

I head over to the dinning room seeing that Bella has already put the table. I help her take the food from the kitchen, we sit down to eat talking about our day, also I tell her about the run we need to make tomorrow. She get a sad look on her face but she knows I'll only be a day; two at the most. She tells me she's going to ask Rose to stay with her to keep her company while we all are away, which seems like a pretty good idea to me. At least the prospects will only guard one house.

After we are done I take the dishes to the kitchen while Bella goes to the living room to look for something to watch. I can't help to think that in a few more months our boys will be here eating dinner with both of us.

As soon as I sit beside Bella some breaking news come up.

_**"The body of ex police officer Jacob Black was found on his cell, raped &amp; beaten. Sources says that Jacob Black made some comments about some of his inmates. Black was in jail for assaulting a young woman at a community event. No more details are being revealed."**_

"Holy shit! Edward, did you know about this?" Bella asks me.

"No, sweetheart I didn't. I just heard of this. I guess Black made some enemies inside." I tell her "But it doesn't surprise me though. An ex cop in jail is the worst thing, &amp; if he talked shit about someone inside, he's fucked" I say to her kissing her hair.

She lets out a shaky breath &amp; says "At least he can't hurt me anymore. That may sound cold but I have to think about my babies."

"Babe, is not cold to think like that. He tried to hurt you more than once. He got what he deserved in my book. I love you, you are OK, the boys are OK. That's what matters" I say to her. She nods &amp; snuggles to my side "I love you too." We watch some more T.V. until Bella is asleep by my side. I turn the T.V. off &amp; carry her bridal style to our room. I take off her button down leaving her in short pajamas I lay her down on the bed covering her with our sheet. I watch her sleep for a few minutes drinking her in, her beautiful skin glowing by the moonlight, her chocolate her splashed in her pillow. She's my dream come true. I love her more than I can express.

~~~The next day~~~

My mom calls &amp; says that she's on her way to help buy &amp; decorate the house with Bella. Bella is on her day off so she's going to start to decorate for Christmas. I get up seeing that my Bella is still fast asleep, I kiss her hair &amp; walk out of the room. When I finish my business I head to the kitchen to make some breakfast &amp; coffee. I hear my mom beep &amp; I walk over to open the door.

"Hey, darling. Bella still asleep?." My mom asks walking in with me to the kitchen.

"Yea, she needs to sleep a little more. So please don't wear her out, she needs to take it easy." I tell my mom handing her a cup coffee. "Don't worry darling, I won't let her do much she's almost 6 months pregnant. Help me take the stuff I brought of the car" I go to help her. When my mom &amp; I are done unloading everything out of the car, we see Bella sitting on the breakfast bar eating the food I made.

"Hey, my darling girl. How you feeling?" My mom asks Bella. "Hey, Esme. I'm doing good. Hungry as hell." She answers my mom then looks over to me "Thanks for making breakfast, sweetheart."

"It's my pleasure, beautiful." I tell her, kissing her cheek. My mom starts to talk about the Christmas decorations with Bella, I walk out of the room &amp; head straight over the bathroom to get ready for the day. I pack a bag just in case I can at least shower at the other club house. I write Bella a little note. After I'm dresses I see my Bella walking in with a little pout "Please be careful, Edward." I sit on the bed putting her in between my legs "Hey. I promise I'll be careful. We are all coming back as soon as we are done. How about when I come back I'll take out for dinner &amp; a movie.?" She bites her bottom lip &amp; nods

"Can we get some ice cream too?" She asks me. I laugh then I ask her "You called Rose yet?"

"Not yet, I'll call her from the road. Your mom &amp; I are supposed to leave in half an hour." She tells me running her fingers through my hair. I moan at the feeling.

"OK, here is some money. I know you have some of your own, but just in case you need to buy more things for the boys." I tell her kissing her then I place both of my hands on her stomach "I love you boys, be good for mommy. OK beautiful I'm gonna go, we are supposed to meet at CULLEN Auto. I love you. Be careful."

"We love you too, daddy. We'll be fine, we have Esme with us &amp; I can call my dad if anything happens." She says to me. I take my bag &amp; say goodbye to my mom.

I arrive at the shop &amp; see that we are here ready to go. Peter, Quill &amp; Garrett stayed behind taking turns watching Billy Black's house. The rest of us head out for the run. When we arrive in Nevada is already dark, I send a text to Bella letting her know that I'm OK. We deliver the guns. We stay for a while talking about some club business of the Nevada charter.

The boys &amp; I we go out my dad asks us "You guys wanna stay here for the night or we can stay a the little motel that was just outside of here."

"I think we should go to the motel. Less drama for me." Em says to us, we all laugh at him. "Yeah laugh all you want. I'm pussy whipped &amp; I'm not afraid to admit it." He says to us. I nod too knowing that I'm just as whipped.

"Yea, I'll stay at the motel too." I say. In the end we all head to the motel. We rest for a few hours, is already 4:00am when we leave for Charming.

When are riding into Charming a white Toyota is on our left &amp; it starts shooting at us. We all try to evade the bullets, Jasper takes out his gun &amp; shoots at the car. The driver shoots again &amp; I see my dad trying to evade the bullets. I take my gun out &amp; start shooting at the tires of the white car. The car losses control &amp; hits a barrier flipping over to the street. Liam, Eleazar &amp; Peter go over to the car, to see who the driver is. When I look over my shoulder I see Jasper &amp; Em with my dad, I go over to them &amp; see that my dad is down with two bullet wounds one on his shoulder &amp; the other one on his leg. But his right hand looks like is broken.

"Fuck, dad. We need to get you to the hospital. Em call an ambulance, call a tow truck for my dad's bike &amp; call Charlie ." I tell Em. He nods walking away.

My cell rings &amp; see Liam's name flashing.

**"What?" I snap at him.**

**"You need to get down here." **He says &amp; hangs up.

"Hey dad, I'll be right back, Liam has the shooter." I say to my dad.

"Kill the motherfucker, Edward." Carlisle says. I nod &amp; walk over to the site where the shooter is. The guys have him on the side of the road, when I get close enough I see that it is Billy Black. He's barely alive but I'm going to have the satisfaction to have killed him.

"You killed my son." Billy barely says to me.

"Yea, I did." I say to him.

"Fuck you." He spats.

"Nah, that was your son." I tell him, shooting him straight in the ambulance arrives first taking my dad. The tow truck arrives taking my dad's bike to CULLEN Auto.

Charlie arrives at the scene with two other officers "Hey son. You alright?" Charlie asks me. "Yea, I'm alright. Carlisle doesn't look good. I need to call my mom." I tell him, running my hands through my hair. I really don't know what this will mean to the club. Hopefully my dad's hand will heal properly if not we have a huge problem.

I take my cell out to dial my mom "Hey. I have bad news, something happened."

* * *

Sooooo... what did you guys think? Some action never hurt anyone well it hurt Carlisle. I'll see you guys on Monday for the next update. Just letting you guys know that we are winding down this story. I want to finish this story before Thanksgiving so there's that. I posted some pics from the last chapter &amp; form this chapter on my page, hope to see you guys there!

Love you Lots

~Lola~


	32. Chapter 32

**Hey guys Lola here! I wanted to thank you guys for the reviews you guys are so awesome! The ones I haven't answered I'll get on it. Promise! So I'm not going to be posting on Wednesday, where I live in Puerto Rico there's a storm coming my way on Monday night so I don't know if I'm going to have power to post on Wednesday. I promise to post if I can. If not hopefully I'll be able to post on Friday so keep your fingers crossed! So I hope to see you guys on Friday. **

**Remember mistakes are mine &amp; mine only.**

**Disclaimer: S.M. owns Twilight &amp; Kurt Sutter owns SOA all its plots &amp; contents.**

**see you guys on the end.**

**here we go...**

Chapter 32

Bella POV

I was having an awesome day with Esme, shopping for the house, buying Christmas presents, stuff for the boys, we were also buying some gifts for Rosalie's baby girl when her cell rings.

"Edward?" Esme answers, she listen intently to him then she became pale.

"Esme? What's going on?" I whisper to her. She motions me with her finger to give her a minute.

"I'm on my way Edward" She says almost sobbing. "We gotta go to Saint Thomas, Bella. Carlisle had an accident." I nod taking a deep breath. We head to her car but I stop her. "Esme, let me drive. You need to calm down."

"No. Bella I'm OK." She says but I'm not convinced. "Esme, I'm driving, no arguments." She nods. We head over to Saint Thomas, hoping that Carlisle is OK, that Edward is OK. When we arrive at the hospital, we go straight to the reception area where all of the club is there.

"How is he?" Esme asks Edward, cupping his face.

"He's OK, mom. He has a few bullets wounds but he was OK, bleeding but OK. But his hand was not good it kinda looked broken actually. We are waiting for someone to talk to us." Edward says to his mom, pulling her into a hug. He looks my way &amp; I give him a little sad smile. He kisses his mom forehead before walking over to me.

"Hey baby. You feeling OK?" He asks me, kissing my lips &amp; rubbing his hand over my belly.

"I'm fine. I had to drive because your mom was not in any condition to drive." I tell him kissing his cheek. He nods looking over at her. "Go be with her, Edward. I'll be fine." He looks at me debating what to do. "Go! I'm fine." I tell him again, he kisses me once more, before sitting beside his mom.

I look into my bag, praying that I have my nurse I.D. so I can find out anything about Carlisle.

_**Bingo!**_

I see Edward coming at me with Esme &amp; says "I'm going with my mom to find some coffee, Liam &amp; Eleazar will stay with you. Don't go anywhere without them, baby. OK?" Edwards asks me with his arm around Esme. I smiled at him &amp; nodded. He left with Esme.

I looked over seeing Liam standing close to reception desk. I walked over to him &amp; said "Liam? I'm going over to the nurses station but you can't come with me. Can you wait outside those doors.? I pointed over where the only personnel doors were.

"Why are you going over there?" Liam asked. "I can find out a little more quickly about Carlisle, I am nurse here." I told him giving him a smirk. He smirks backs &amp; nods.

I put the badge around my neck &amp; walk inside the nurses station, I see one of the nurses Vanessa, I ask her if she knows anything about Carlisle. She told me he was stable &amp; some other things. I knew she was telling me more than she should but she was always so nice to me &amp; I to her. I thanked her &amp; I went over the reception. When I arrive I see Edward looking down at the floor, Esme has her head against his shoulder.

I walk over to them &amp; say "Hey, I got some news." I say to them. Edward's head snaps ups &amp; he sighs in relief, "Hey I was so worried, I saw Liam outside the doors but he told me that you were inside, Are you OK?" He asks me.

I cup his face "Yes, sweetheart I am. Now I need to talk to Esme, Carlisle is going to be fine, but his hand is badly broken." I explain everything that Vanessa told me. The look on Esme face is pure relief that her husband is going to be OK, but I can tell she's worried about his hand.

"Esme, does Carlisle have arthritis?" I ask her. "I few months back his Dr. said that he was showing first signs of it, but he hasn't been back to the Dr. why you ask, Bella?" She asks me with a worried face. "Well if he has arthritis on his hands. His hand is not going to be the same. I think it will hurt much more" I tell her. She lets out a sob &amp; nods. Then she walks over to me, giving me hug "Thank you, Bella. Thank you so much, darling girl." I nod.

"Edward, I need to eat something." I tell Edward. He nods taking my hand. We order some turkey sandwiches &amp; some ice tea. We sit in silence until Edward breaks the silence, "Do you think my dad will be able to ride again?" I look at him, biting my bottom lip "Honestly, I don't know we are going to have to wait until the surgery is done." He takes my hand "Thank you, Bella. I think we should go home. You take my mom's SUV, I'll leave with you. I'll tell Liam, Eleazar &amp; Jasper to stay with my mom. Emmett &amp; the rest I'll tell them to go home. Tomorrow is going to be a long day. I'm in charge until we figure what happens with Carlisle." I smile at him. "Hey Edward? Did you call my dad?" He takes a bite of his sandwich then he says "He was coming with us, but he called me while you were checking on dad that he needed to take care of something. I think he'll be here tomorrow morning. You haven't asked my what happened." I look up at him &amp; say "I don't know if I want to know." I tell him laughing a little. He smirks shaking his head at me.

We head over to the reception again &amp; we see the Dr. talking to Esme. "The surgery was a success, now all we have to do is wait." Esme nods a thanks to the Dr. Edward goes to talk to Esme, when he's done he gives the guys his instructions &amp; we all head home. While Liam, Jasper &amp; Eleazar stay with Esme. I go over to her "Hey, I'm going home but I'll bring you some clothes tomorrow morning before my shift starts, OK?" She smiles at me &amp; rubs her hand over my belly "Thank you. Bella."

Then we all head to out homes for the night. I take a shower, while Edward feed the dogs &amp; takes them the backyard to do their business He takes out all of the shopping I did out of Esme's SUV, I put the stuff I bought for the boys, I hear my phone ringing I look at the flashing is Rosalie she asks me about Esme &amp; Carlisle, I fill her out in the things that happened. While I talk to Rose, I take the rest of the stuff &amp; I put it in the other boys bedroom, after I'm done I see that Edward goes to shower, when he's done we eat a light snack &amp; we get ready for bed.

I fall asleep instantly with Edward's arm wrapped around me.

~~~The next day~~~

I wake up, I get ready for my morning shift. I eat some breakfast. Edward kisses me goodbye promising to pick me up when I get out of work when I'm done I call Esme to find her some clothes at her house. She tells me what to bring her.

I arrive in the hospital, looking for Esme "Hey, Esme. Here's your clothes did they put Carlisle in a room yet?"

"Yes, they did. I'll shower in his room. Thank you so much for what you've been doing Bella. You are so good Edward. I'm so proud of you." She tells me. I can feel the tears in my eyes. "Oh honey don't cry! I just wanted to thank you."

"You're welcome, Esme. I need to go &amp; start my shift I'll do my rounds then I'll come back in case any of you need something, I'll see you later Esme give Carlisle my love." I say to her giving her a little wave, getting ready to start my shift. In between patients I check on Esme &amp; Carlisle, he looks a lot better that I expected. I check his vitals &amp; I give him his meds. Just before my shift ends I go over to his room when I walk in I see my dad &amp; Edward having a very serious discussion with Carlisle. They shut up as soon as they see me walk in the room.

"Hey, ummm I need to check on Carlisle before we leave." I tell all of the men in the room. I check him "OK, so everything right now looks fine they'll be another nurse coming to check on you. I'm leaving for the day so be good &amp; don't terrorize the staff, please?" They all laugh at my comment knowing that is true.

when I'm done Edward &amp; I head home, when we arrive I can see my dogs looking very excited over the side fence. I love my crazy dogs they are such sweethearts, bad asses but very good boys. I love them, we get inside, Edward helps me with dinner, when we are done eating I take care of the dogs while Edward showers, then I head inside locking the house. I see Edward laying in bed in his v neck grey shirt &amp; boxers watching T.V. I head to the shower when I come out, I sit beside Edward wearing on of his white t shirts while Edward lays in bed with his leg propped up I rest my cheek on his knee looking down at him, I ask him "How's going to be with you being in charge for the time being? Are you going to be spending less time at home?"

He looks thoughtful for a minute before saying "No, I don't think so. They only thing we have pending is a sit down with the Coyotes, my dad schedule one before all of this shit happened, so hopefully I will have that down before Christmas Eve. Hey baby? I forgot to ask you yesterday, did you get everything you needed, sweetheart?" I smile at him "Almost I only need to buy your present, I already bought your parents, my parents, Rose &amp; Rosabella's." He takes me by ever growing waist, he takes my t shirt off leaving me in my blue silk shorts "You &amp; these boys are my Christmas present. I don't need anything else." I kiss passionately my hands in the nape of his neck clutching his hair, while his hands are on my ass &amp; behind my head.

We get lost in each other.

* * *

Hey guys so what did you think about Carlisle's prognosis? At least he's alive! I hope to see you guys on my page there I post pic teasers of the story her's the link pages/Charming-Bella-by-lolatwilight/444471585693738

Hope to see you guys on Wednesday if not I'll try to post on Friday!

Love you Lots

~Lola~


	33. Chapter 33

**Hey guys Lola here! So the storm didn't come so as I promised here is the update. Thank you so much for the reviews, they mean a lot to me. I'll see you guys on Friday for the next update!**

**Remember mistakes are mine &amp; mine only.**

**Disclaimer: S.M. own Twilight characters &amp; Kurt Sutter owns SOA plots &amp; contents.**

**see you guys at the end.**

**here we go...**

Chapter 33

Edward POV

Days after my dad's accident, I knew I had to have a meeting with Aro from the Coyotes. Dad had set it before all oft this shit with Billy Black went down. We need to find a common ground out of all this bullshit. I already talked to James from Clan G, he's on board with the suggestion all I need to do is convince Aro. Hopefully I can solve this shit &amp; I can go back to selling guns.

The clubhouse was already coming along nicely, the ice cream shop was doing great, the gun business was really booming. The Chinese gun supply was being very helpful to have. The Nevada charter were selling it over there we took half of the profits.

Right now I'm on my way with Em &amp; Garrett to have the sit down with Aro, I know James from Clan G was in Lodi trying to sell heroin but so were the Coyotes I had the perfect solution for all of this, it was a stupid solution that they could have think for themselves but whatever. I arrive at the park first waiting for Aro to arrive. While I wait I think about what to buy Bella for Christmas, I already have the appointment for the tattoo I'm doing of her name, then when the boys are born I'll do their names. As I get lost in my thoughts I see Aron coming over to where I am sitting.

"Aro" I greet him. "Edward" he nods at me then says "I'm sorry to hear about your father."

"He's not dead, so no need to be sorry." I tell him letting him know that we are not here to talk about Carlisle. Aro nods &amp; sits down "So what's this about then?" I look him in the eye &amp; say to him "I want you to leave my family alone, no more fucking around on trying to scare my girl. Are we clear on that?" The motherfucker smiles "Esta bien, carnal. No more." I nod at him "The reason I wanted to meet is because I may have the solution for all of this blood from spilling. It may work if we can all agree on the conditions." Aro looks confused "What kind of solution?" "Clan G &amp; the Coyotes can split Lodi in half, all your crews need to do is stay in your half." Aro looks at me not saying a word I keep my eyes on him, I'm not scared of this motherfucker.

After a few minutes Aro asks "Did you have this talk with James?" "Yea." I answer him. "What about you? What do you get out of this deal, Cullen?" He asks me.

"Nothing. I get nothing. All I want is you to stop messing with my girl other than that, I don't care." I shrug. "Alright, We'll do it. The Coyotes will stay where we are &amp; Clan G will stay where they are. Is that all?" He says. "Yea, that's all." I stand up, I shake his hand &amp; I leave with Emmett &amp; Garrett by my side.

I arrive at the hospital to see my dad &amp; hopefully I'll see my fiancee too. When I arrive at my dad's room I see Jasper talking on the phone, Liam guarding the door.

"Hey, Ed. Your mom is inside talking the Dr." Liam tells me.

"You seen Bella?" I ask him scratching my chin with my thumb.

"I saw her making some rounds a few minutes ago." He tells me.

"Great. I'll wait here for her, she always comes to check on my dad." I tell him. Then the Dr. comes out of the room, I go into the room, to tell my dad about the sits downs James &amp; Aro. He agrees that it was the best decision to do this. I ask him about what the Dr. said.

"He said that the hands looks good. I need to take some meds for the pain, other than that. I'm good." My tells me. We hear a knock on the door &amp; I see Charlie poking his head in. "Can I have a minute gentlemen?" My dad looks at my mom, she nods kissing our cheeks then leaving the room.

My dad sits straight on his bed "What can we do for you Charlie?"

"I went to Billy Blacks house, I found out that Billy was the one who hired those two fuckers that kidnapped Rose &amp; Bells, also he was trying to get Jacob out of jail. The only good thing is that he's dead, both of them. That means Bells &amp; her boys will be safe." Charlie says.

"Yea, our grand kids will be safe, so will our daughter, Charlie." My dad says to Charlie. Just then the girl in question peeks her head in "Hi, can I come in?" We all look at her, she blushes. She looks so beautiful with her bump, her long brown hair &amp; those gorgeous brown eyes. I walk over to her "Hey, beautiful. You feeling OK? My boys behaving?" I hear my dad &amp; Charlie chuckling. She rolls her eyes "Please! These boys haven't stopped moving. I just wanted to check on Carlisle before I go to lunch with Rose &amp; Esme." She tells all of us.

"I'm OK, Bella. The Dr. already came to see me. You can go to lunch so you can feed those boys." My dad says to her giving her a smirk. She laughs then she walks over to her dad giving him a kiss on the cheek. We stay all in the room until my mom comes to find Bella. Charlie leaves for the station while I stay with my dad talking about what to do while he's in the hospital.

"Well son you might need to step up for a few weeks. We need to figure out what the hell to do with the Chinese supply either we stay for a few more months or we get out now. I know this is a club decision but what do you think Edward?" My asks me.

"I think we should keep them for a few more months. We sell them to Nevada charter. We can also supply to the Arizona charter. Honestly we need the money to finish the rebuild of the clubhouse. Also I need the money pretty soon Bella's going on maternity leave. I know she has money saved up from before she arrived here in Charming but I don't want her to spend it all. Thankfully at the baby shower we got lots of diapers but all kidding aside I think we should call the Arizona charter to see if they want to buy some guns if they don't then we talk to the Chinese." I tell him.

He nods "Tomorrow sit everyone down, explain the situation. Vote on it then we'll go from there. Whatever you decide I'll support you not because you are my son but because you had a great idea." I nod at him then we turn our attention to the T.V. watching some ESPN highlights. Is always good to know that he supports me for the solution not because we are family.

Half an hour later Bella &amp; my mom come into the room. She says goodbye to my mom, promising to check on my dad later. I walk her out of my dad's room so she can go to work. "Baby, I'll be home a little later than usual a gun supply came today &amp; I need to help the boys unload them, so please be careful. I'll have Garrett be your escort tonight." I can see the sadness in her eyes, I know she wants to spend time with me before the babies come but I need to do this tonight. "OK, I'll see you at home." She says softly, giving me a kiss on the lips. I kiss her back trying to show her that I am sorry I can't be home early. "Be careful on the way home, beautiful. I promise as soon as I'm done I'll be home." I tell her. "OK sweetheart, I need to get back to work. I'll see later tonight, I love you." She says to me giving me one of her gorgeous smiles. "I love you too, baby. I love you too boys." I tell her rubbing her stomach.

~~~Later that night~~~

After we finish putting together the guns, we decide to sell to Clan G. &amp; the rest are going to another charter in Arizona. I won't be able to make that trip with Bella being pregnant I rather stay here. When I arrive at home &amp; I see Garrett outside smoking a cigarette.

"Hey, man. Everything good?" Garrett asks me.

"Yea. We finished with all the guns. I'm gonna go inside, you can head home. Thanks Garrett." I tell him. He nods &amp; gets ready to leave. I head inside &amp; I laugh quietly at the sight beside in front of me. Bella's laying on the couch asleep while one of the dogs are on the floor. They are always keeping her company, I know I did good when I gave her those dogs. I go over to the couch to wake her up but I can't help to watch her sleep a little. She's beautiful &amp; all mine. She's going to be my wife &amp; she's the mother of my babies. After a few minutes I wake her up gently "Bella? Baby wake up." I whisper at her, she opens her eyes &amp; gives me a sleepy smile "Hey, babe. What time is it?" She asks yawning "It's 9:30pm. I tried to finish quickly as I could." She sits up on the couch, she shakes her head "It's OK, baby. You hungry? I heat up something for you." I take her hand to get her to stand up "Nah, don't make me anything, sweetheart. I ate at the ice cream parlor, why don't you head over to bed while I lock up. Did the dogs went outside yet?" I ask her. "Yes, baby." She tells me.

She goes on to our bedroom while I lock the house, after I'm done I go to our bedroom &amp; see her already asleep. I know she's tired from being on her feet all day at the hospital. I can't wait until she has her maternity leave I know she enjoys working but she needs to rest even on her day off she had to kinda work because of the shit that went down with my dad. I take a nice hot shower I'm so fucking ready for this day to be over. I dry myself up, put on a pair of boxers &amp; I get in bed with my girl. I kiss her shoulder &amp; rub her belly.

~~~The next day~~~

I wake up to an empty bed. I look around to see if I see Bella but she's not in our bedroom. I get up to look for in the bathroom but nothing, I do my business &amp; brush my teeth then I head over to the kitchen I see my fiancee making breakfast while the dogs eat their treat outside, I sneak my arms around her &amp; she jumps a little "You scared me." She says to me while she wiggles her ass over my dick "Yea? I didn't meant to." I whisper in biting her ear. She moans while I rub my dick on her ass. She turns the stove off puts the scrambled eggs on the kitchen counter.

I turn her around &amp; I kiss her hard. I plunge my tongue in her mouth, she takes her hands &amp; puts them in my hair pulling it hard. I moan at the feel of her hands on me. I knead her ass under her nightie I keep kissing her until we are both breathless. I take two fingers &amp; I start to stroke her pussy, she's so fucking wet. I start kissing her neck while she kisses my chest I take out my fingers from her pussy, she groans in disappointment. Neither of us say a word to each other. I walk over to the living room while I keep kissing her is kinda hard with her belly but when we get there I slide my boxers down as I sit on the couch. She takes her nightie off while I fist my cock looking at her body I moan at her "Sit on my dick, beautiful. I wanna feel that hot, tight pussy of yours." She crawls on my lap I take the head of my dick &amp; I tap her clit. She gives me another sexy moan. Then finally she takes me inside of her. I rock her back &amp; forth with one hand rubbing her clit with my pubic bone just the way she likes it I suck on her breast while I knead the other one "Please Edward, baby faster, faster." She groans I put both of my hands on her hips &amp; I rock her faster her pussy is clenching around me "Yea, give it to me Bella. I want you to come so hard on my dick." Then she cums she throws her head back in pleasure while I keep rocking her slowly prolonging her orgasm, when she comes down from her high she looks at me with lust &amp; love. She kisses me while she starts to move slowly again but I'm so fucking close to cumming that I bounce her while I thrust my hips up while she puts her hands on my knees opening up her legs a little I see my dick in &amp; out of her pussy. Then is my turn to throw my head back in pleasure, I feel my orgasm coming quick "Yea, yea, That's it beautiful, keep going I'm right there. I'm going to fill you so good with my cum." I tell her "Fuck yes Edward I'm going to cum again, shit" She moans. I wanna see her cum again for me so I look at her, she takes her index &amp; middle finger rubbing her clit fast I groan at the sight of her &amp; I thrust two more times then I cum moaning her name.

She collapses on my chest while we both try to control our breathing. My dick is still inside her. I feel my little nudgers moving around inside their mom, she giggles &amp; says "I guess we woke them up." I kiss her forehead "Yea, we did." I laugh softly. "Come on, baby. Let's get cleaned up." She tells me, I lift her softly of off me immediately I miss the contact &amp; from what I can tell so does she when she lets out a little whine. She stands up she holds her out to me. I take her hand &amp; I pull her to me.

"I love you, beautiful." I say to her.

"I love you too, handsome" She answers me.

I close the gap between us giving her a kiss while the sun shines through the windows.

* * *

Well I need a cold shower after that. Not much happening in this chapter. But I can tell you there will be some changes in the club. We are close to coming to an end maybe 7 chapters that includes the epi.

I'll see you guys on Friday!

Love you Lots

~Lola~


	34. Chapter 34

**Hey guys Lola here! You guys are the best! I love to read your comments on the story. I decided to post a day early, because real life calls so enjoy! =)**

** I hope you guys have an awesome weekend! I hope to see you guys on my Facebook page for pic teasers of the story.**

**Remember mistakes are mine &amp; mine only.**

**Disclaimer: S.M. owns all Twilight characters, Kurt Sutter owns SOA plots &amp; contents.**

**see you guys at the end.**

**here we go... **

Chapter 34

Bella POV

Today is Christmas Eve &amp; Carlisle was already out of the hospital. His hand was in a cast so he couldn't ride. So now Edward was in charge in the club for the time being. Esme was taking care of him, Rose was still working on the ice cream parlor &amp; Alice was helping her. She wanted a new job so Esme told her that she had to talk to Rose, Alice didn't have a choice but to talk to Rose about a new job. With Esme being gone Alice was the best option for now.

I decorated the house looks so good, we have a beautiful tree, there are lights around the house. I already have my tree with some presents for Rose, Esme &amp; Rosabella.

I had already bought Edward's presents, I really hope he likes them. I really hope that this turns into a nice Christmas Eve, without drama, we are having the dinner at Esme's house the whole club is going to be there. Esme didn't want me to do anything just the desserts so I decided to make some chocolate cake with strawberries &amp; a vanilla cake with strawberries.

"Shit, it smells so good in here baby! I thought my mom said not to do anything." Edward says walking into the kitchen. "I know what she said. But I wanted to feel useful, I feel kinda bad that Rose &amp; your mom are cooking for Christmas eve." I tell him pouting a little. He laughs &amp; shakes his head. "Baby, don't pout. Is your dad coming to dinner?" I shake my head "No, he's going to be with Sue &amp; her family. I guess they are going to be dividing holidays."

I finish the cakes way before we need to go, I put them in the fridge. Edward goes to do some housework, while I do some laundry, plus I need to wash a few babies clothes. I'm already 6 months pregnant so hopefully these months will go by quickly. After we are done at working at home, I make so light snack for us, then Edward suggests that I take a nap while he works in his bike. When is about 6:00pm Edward wakes me up "Sweetheart, wake up it's time to get ready." I stretch &amp; I waddle to the bathroom to do my business, I get in the shower then suddenly I have company. "Hey, gorgeous need any help?" Edward asks me while his hands roam my breast, I moan at the feeling of his hands on me. "Yea, I do need help."

Edward runs his hands to my stomach, then he keeps going down until he reaches my pussy, he puts one of his long fingers inside of me I throw my head back on his shoulder, moaning his name "Edward, baby please" with his other hand he palms by breast pinching my nipple. He kisses my neck, bites me then he runs his tongue on where he bit me. He starts to move his finger slowly inside of me. "Oh fuck, Edward." I moan again, then he puts two fingers inside of me, he lets go of my breast then his hand goes down again, he starts to play with my clit "Fuck you are so damn wet, I can tell you are close, baby. You gonna cum for me? I want you to cum hard for me." He puts another finger inside me &amp; he starts to finger me while rubbing my clit fast "Oh fuck yes! don't stop Edward don't stop" I groan "I'm not going to stop until you cum on my fucking fingers." He keeps fucking me until I can't take it anymore &amp; I cum hard chanting his name I put my arm around his neck lowering his head to kiss him. I turn around I start kissing his neck, chest my hand goes to stroke his hard dick "Oh shit Bella,baby just like that." I kneel on the shower taking his hard dick on my mouth, Edward takes my hair &amp; starts moving my head at the pace he wants I look up while I massage his balls he looks down at me "Fucking hell you're so fucking sexy, you look so good with my dick in your mouth. I'm so fucking close already." He stops moving my head letting me finish I swirl my tongue around the head of his dick, I run my tongue up &amp; down his dick "Fuck that feels so good, Bella." I suck again &amp; tug his balls again, I take him all the way he moans "Fuck, Bella I'm cumming." I swallow everything he has. I let him go with a pop, he helps me up &amp; he kisses me "Damn that was so good, lets finish up. We need to go soon I think." We finish our shower Edward gets out &amp; wraps a towel around his waist then he takes one wrapping it around me.

I get dressed while Edward feeds the dogs &amp; puts them in the backyard. Then he comes &amp; get ready, when we are done I take the cakes out of the fridge putting them in boxes, we put the presents on trunk of the car. We get in my car &amp; Edward says "We need a new car, baby. Pretty soon the boys will be here &amp; we'll need more space. What do you think?" I look over at him thinking that he's right "But what about my car? I don't want to sell it it was gift from my parents." He takes my hand kissing my knuckles "We won't sell it, we can have as a spare car. So you on board with getting a new car?" I smile at him "Yes, I'm on board. But I'm the one that will pick it." He laughs &amp; says "As long as it is a Volvo, we are good." I shake my head at his silliness.

We arrive at Esme's I look around &amp; see that we are the first ones here. Edward gets out &amp; opens my door I give him a thank you kiss. He takes the cakes out of the car we walk to the door &amp; we see Carlisle standing there "Hey, you guys are the first ones here. Come on in." Edward puts the cakes in the kitchen while I take my coat off. I walk in the kitchen &amp; I see Esme in the kitchen doing the finishing touches on the food "Hey Esme. Need any help?" She looks over to me "I told you not to do anything, young lady." I smirk "I know but like usually I don't listen to you." She laughs "OK darling, can you set up the table? All of the things are already out." I nod &amp; start to set the table up. Little by little the guests arrive.

All of the guys are outside smoking while we start getting the food out. Esme calls the guys in. We all sit to have Christmas dinner, is a loud affair with laughs &amp; love. There is a knock on the door Carlisle stands up when he comes in he's with my dad &amp; Sue. They go over to me kissing me on the cheek &amp; giving me a present I promise to them to open it up later at home.

We all take our presents to the living room, I got Esme a new purse &amp; some gorgeous blouses. I got Rose a perfume that she was dying for, some bath oils &amp; salt. For Rosabella I got some cute clothes, shoes &amp; some dolls for her. Esme got Edward a brown leather jacket &amp; a white one for me. Rose got me a gift card to Victoria Secrets. We eat some dessert with some wine. The guys talk a little more when, about 11:00pm the guest start to leave. Edward &amp; I stay for half an hour more at 11:30pm Edward says that is time to go home. We say goodbye to Esme &amp; Carlisle. We arrive at home, we get ready for bed.

~~~The next day-Christmas Day~~~

I wake up with Edward wrapped around me like every morning, his hand is on my belly just like every morning. I disentangled myself from him. I go to the bathroom I take care of my business, get changed into some yoga pants &amp; a tank top. I open the sliding door for the dogs &amp; I start to make breakfast. Edward comes to the kitchen, kisses my cheek &amp; helps me with breakfast. We go to the table &amp; eat. After that we go to the living room to open our presents. "Here you go, baby." Edward gives me three boxes "Edward" I warn him, he shakes his head "Open them, sweetheart." I take the first box I unwrap it, then I see a gorgeous silver bracelet with a black diamond heart. "Oh my God, Edward this is so gorgeous! Thank you!" I lean into him to give him a kiss, I take the other box I open it &amp; I take out a silver necklace with the CULLEN family crest "Oh Edward. I love it!" He smiles &amp; says "Soon you'll be a Cullen, my mom has a bracelet now you have a the necklace, is a family heirloom." I kiss him one more time then I open the last box, I see a necklace with some blue booties hanging on it &amp; a simple infinity ring. I have tear in my eyes "Thank you, baby. I love you." I tell him, he looks at me &amp; says "I love you, Bella. I know you don't wear a lot of jewelry but I wanted to have some items that you could wear everyday, now look inside the ring. There's a description in it." I smile at him, when I look inside the ring the inscription reads "love you mom." I kiss him.

"Now let's start with you." I hand him two little boxes he opens the first one &amp; smirks at me "Guess we were thinking the same thing. I love it, Bella. My dad has one just like it." His gift is a ring with the Cullen crest on it, "I talked to Carlisle about it, he gave me the name of the place for the rings." He nods &amp; opens the other box when he sees what's inside his eyes go wide he looks up at me with tears in his eyes, "Bella sweetheart... I don't know what to say. These rings mean so much to me. Thank you so much." Now thing ring is special to me too because it represents him &amp; our boys. The rings have the letter SO on one ring &amp; in the other one the letters NS. He kisses me hard. We open the rest of the presents I got him so white Lacoste sneakers &amp; some shirts. Edward gave me red with snake skin high heeled boots, he know I love boots, I have a pretty big collection of them. He also gives me a red leather jacket to match the boots. My mom also sent me some white boots &amp; black boots. Edward bought the boys some pretty cool Converse sneakers &amp; booties. I open my dad's present &amp; I can feel the tears leaking out of my eyes "Baby? What's wrong?" Edward asks me I shake my head "Look at what my dad gave me." I show him the necklace my gave me it has a wonderful inscription on it it reads "The day you marry, I'll give you to he, but forever know my little girl you'll always be" I call my parents &amp; thank them for the presents.

We put everything away, we clean up the living room. Edward &amp; I decided to stay home. We are laying on the couch watching some Christmas movies. Edward is behind me &amp; I'm between his legs.

"I love you, gorgeous." Edward says rubbing my stomach.

"I love you, handsome." I tell him putting my hands in top of his.

* * *

Another fluffy chapter &amp; no drama! That's a plus. Like I said before things are winding down a little bit, I wanna finish this story before November arrives because on the holiday season I won't be able to write a lot. I have another story in mind but I wanna finish this one first. We shall see when I start to write the other one. But be sure to follow me here on fanfiction.

See you guys on Monday!

Love you Lots

~Lola~


	35. Chapter 35

**Hey guys Lola here! Thank you so much for the reviews you guys are the best! I can't thank you enough for the support. I'll see you guys on Wednesday for the next update!**

**Remember mistakes are mine &amp; mine only.**

**Disclaimer: S.M. owns all Twilight characters &amp; Kurt Sutter owns SOA plots &amp; contents.**

**see you guys at the end.**

**here we go...**

Chapter 35

Edward POV

Christmas was great this year. There was no drama, no gunshots &amp; no one died, so it was good. The clubhouse was finally finished, so today being New Year's Eve we wanted to have the party at the new clubhouse. Last year there a bunch of women, sex &amp; drunks everywhere but now this year there will be none of that, we have new members with family, Em has his family &amp; of course I have my own family. I still can't believe that I'm going to have a wife &amp; babies in a couple of months. Thank God things have calmed down a lot since the whole truce. Well for now it is good.

My Bella is getting ready so we can leave we are going see Charlie at the station, he was working tonight, we invited Sue but she decided to go work also. I am already ready I'm waiting for my girl to finish, her dogs are already taken care of so we don't need to worry about them tonight.

"Hey, baby. You ready?" Walking into our room I ask Bella. When she turns I stand still gaping at her she looks so beautiful with a pink dress her belly in display. I walk over to her "Wow! You look gorgeous. I love it." I tell her, she rewards me with a shy smile &amp; a blush. Which makes her more beautiful. "You look good too, baby. Handsome as ever." She tells me running her hands from my chest to my neck, I put my hands on her hips. I lean in &amp; kiss her.

"We gotta go sweetheart. You wanna see your dad before we go. I don't want to be too late on the streets. So let's go, beautiful." I tell her walking out of our bedroom. I close the house up, I set up the new alarm we had installed a few days ago after Christmas. I don't want to take any chances with my family's safety, they mean the world to me. We arrive at the station 20 minutes later. Everyone at the station looks at us, they all know that the chief is in bed with the club but I guess that what is most shocking is to see the chief's daughter with a Cullen. We stay for maybe half an hour, Charlie lets us know that he'll be around all night just in case something happens. Bella &amp; I we head over to the new clubhouse. I see a few other charter members that are close to my dad plus we also have out own club members. We get out of the car &amp; head inside. It all looks so fucking great, the whole bar looks good, I see some leather doors which I'm guessing they open the church room for our meetings.

My mom immediately steals Bella from me but before I let her go, I tell her "Don't stray too far from me, there are a few assholes here so be careful." I raise an eyebrow at her letting her know that I'm totally serious, she gives my hand a squeeze &amp; nods. I give her a kiss leaving her to go with my mom while I go over to the guys. We are all here except for Jasper which is strange because Jasper is always here by my dad's side.

"Hey, dad. Where's Jasper? I thought he would be here by now." I ask my dad. He looks at me &amp; frowns "I have no fucking idea. I've been calling him for the last 15 minutes but nothing. Maybe he's deep in pussy." My dad's says to me laughing. I shake my head at his bullshit answer. We all talk while I look around for Bella, she's right now sitting with my mom, Rose &amp; Carmen. She looks happy. We are all drinking, having fun, playing some poker to pass the time until New Year's. While we are playing I call Bella over to me. "You doing OK?" I ask her. "Yes baby I'm fine. Just hurting a little, these shoes are killing me, I might need to start wearing other kind of shoes. My feet will be swollen soon. I look at her "You wanna sit with me? Or you staying with the old ladies?" She bites her lip &amp; asks "Can I play? Or is this a man only poker game?" I smirk at her, I ask the men at the table if she can play, they all say yes. I stand up &amp; bring a chair for her. "So Bella, you know how to play poker?" My dad asks her "I do, Carlisle." My dad nods &amp; we all start to play. We get the shock of our lives when Bella starts to win.

Eleazar asks Bella "Who taught you how to play?" She laughs her beautiful bells laugh "My dads taught me while I was at high school &amp; college. I have always enjoyed playing." Eleazar shakes his head looking very fucking lost it has to be because maybe he lost $300.00 already by the hands of Bella, Garrett &amp; my dad. Bella excuses herself for a minute, I figured she needed to go to the bathroom after a few minutes I got worried about her so I decided to go look for her. When I finally founder she was in a screaming match with Irina &amp; Tanya.

"You think because you got pregnant that he will stay with you? Bitch, please he's been coming to me every night for these past months, he says is that you are just fat &amp; nasty" I hear Irina tell Bella. "Really Irina? Wow you really are fucking delusional. You know if I blond like you, that opened her legs to every club member in town then make porn movies, I might actually believe you, but being I am brunette I'm going to explain this to you in a way you understand." Bella tells her, I see Bella taking something out of her little purse it shines in the light I see Tanya's eyes go wide in fear. Not wanting to wait to anymore I go over to them. Bella takes Irina by the hair, pulls her down close to her. When I'm close enough I see Bella has a knife to Irina's face, Tanya tries to get close to Bella, but she presses her knife into Irinas's cheek "Come close &amp; your new movie will be called The Whore Scarface." Bella tells Tanya, Irina lets out a little shriek "Now you listen to me you dirty little blond bitch whore, if you try to come into the the clubhouse I will slash your pretty little face, if for any reason you try to get to Edward, I will make it my personal business to make your life a living hell, I have the resources to get you fired from your job, your porn career will be over. I don't want to see here anymore. Don't fuck with me Irina, I mean it." Bella says to Irina, I can see that Irina is trying to mask her fear but the bitch does says stupid "Tonight Edward will be mine, I will fuck him so goo, that he'll forget about you." Bella smirks &amp; pulls Irina's hair a little tighter, "Thank you." Bella says to Irina, which looks confused at Bella reply, next thing I know I hear Irina crying, "No please stop!" there's a little blood dripping from Irina's face, I'm shocked to see that Bella actually did that but I'm turned on at the same time.

"Bella, sweetheart? Let's this whore go. She's not worth it." I put my hand in Bella's shoulder. Bella lets go of Irina, Bella punches Irina in the nose, Irina's falls back to the floor. Bella hands me her knife with a proud smile, she looks down at Irina &amp; says "Come back one more time I'll slice it completely. Don't try me again, Irina." Bella takes the knife from my hand &amp; goes to Irina's car, she slashes the car doors, she carves a W on the passengers side, I see Rose coming out of the clubhouse with a smile &amp; spray can, Bella holds her hand out but Rose shakes her head "Nope I'll do it. You're pregnant &amp; this stuff is too much for you." Bella smiles &amp; nods. Rose writes on the hood of the car the word 'whore' in red. When she's done I hear clapping when I look back I see all the women clapping &amp; all of the men with their mouths hanging open, Bella takes a bow for all the women "Thank you, thank you." My parents look very proud of Bella. Rose takes Bella's knife, while Bella tells Tanya &amp; Irina "Don't come back here ever again, get the fuck out of here. Don't worry Irina is just a small nick, nobody will ever notice." Irina looks at me then bows her head. She now knows how dangerous Bella can be. Then they leave in their fucked up Mercedes.

I go over to Bella, I take her by the hand &amp; lead her to one of the rooms inside the clubhouse, I sit her on the bed "You OK?" She smiles &amp; nods "You know what she said it isn't true, right? I would never cheat on you, Bella." I say to her. She takes my face in her hands &amp; says "I know, baby. I never believed her, I was just so tired of her bullshit. She doesn't know when to stop, so now she knows not to fuck again with me." I laugh &amp; say to her "That was hot as hell, you had me so fucking hard. Fuck, I wanna fuck you so fucking bad." She bites her lip &amp; say "Do it. Fuck me, Edward." "You really shouldn't have said that." I crash my lips into her, I kiss her deeply. I start to lay her on the bed when there's a knock on the door "What?" I growl at the person at the door.

"Come out Edward. Jasper's here &amp; he looks pissed." Liam yells through the door.

"What happened, Liam?" I ask him. I look down at Bella "Sorry" I whisper to her. She shakes her head &amp; smiles at me.

"I have no fucking idea. But he has a bullet wound on his shoulder." Liam says outside the door. I take Bella's hand &amp; I stand her up with me "You think you can take care of Jasper's wound?" I ask her. "I need some medical supplies &amp; something to cover up my dress, I don't want to mess my dress." She tells me.

We walk out to the main room &amp; I see Jasper on a chair, while Alice is wringing her hands beside him. "What happen, Jasper?" My dad asks. Bella goes over to my mom to tell her what she needs. Jasper tells us that he was waiting for Alice to finish filming on her porn movies, even though she helps out Rose on the ice cream shop, she works occasionally at porn. Some guy try to get way too personal with Alice when the movie was done, when Jasper saw what happened he went over to the guy, Jasper hit him a couple of times, when the guy was down Jasper took Alice so they could leave. The guy shot Jasper on the shoulder, Jasper took his gun out &amp; shot the guy on the leg &amp; came here.

Mom came with the medical supplies &amp; a apron for Bella. "Edward? Let's take Jasper to the other room, it will be easier with the bathroom being so close." Bella says to me. I help Jasper to one of the rooms, he sits on the chair &amp; Bella starts to work on him. When she's done she tells Alice to change Jasper's bandage every couple of hours. Alice thanks Bella. I look at my watch &amp; say "Let's go outside is almost 12:00am, New Year is almost here." We all head outside with the rest of the people here, we are all standing around waiting for the countdown to start. Then is time.

"5..."

"4..."

"3..."

"2..."

"1..."

"Happy New Year!" Everyone yells, I whisper 'happy new year' to Bella while I take her face in my hands &amp; kiss her.

* * *

Another fun chapter &amp; Bella kicking ass! That's my girl. Hope to see you guys on my Facebook page pages/Charming-Bella-by-lolatwilight/444471585693738

I'll see you guys on Wednesday.

Love you Lots

~Lola~


	36. Chapter 36

**Hey guys Lola here! I want to thank you for the wonderful reviews you guys are awesome &amp; I always take into consideration what you guys tell me about the story. I'll see you guys on Friday for our next update!**

**Remember mistakes are mine &amp; mine only.**

**Disclaimer: S.M. owns all Twilight characters. Kurt Sutter own SOA plots &amp; contents.**

**See you guys at the end.**

**here we go...**

Chapter 36

Bella POV

January 2014

Is already the middle of January I can't believe how quickly January has gone I'm almost 7 months pregnant. Things have been good, Carlisle hand is already getting better but I can tell Edward is a little bit concerned about his father's future in the club. We have been talking about it after New Year's.

Today is Monday &amp; my boss told me that we have a new nurse coming for awhile to help me before I go on to maternity leave in a few a months. I feel fat, my feet hurt, I need to pee &amp; I'm horny. A little after I started my shift, I hear someone calling my name. When I look around to see who it is I see my boss walking up to me with a man, "Bella Swan, this is Jared Arvine. He will be the new nurse that will take care of your patients while you're in maternity leave. His going to be working with you today so showing the ropes &amp; I'll let you guys be. I'll see you later." Senna says walking away to her office.

Jared stretches his hand "Nice to meet you, Bella" I shake his hand "Nice to meet you too, Jared. Let's get to work shall we?" He nods &amp; looks down to my belly smiling softly. I show him where everything is then I show him my patients. "OK, so Jared today I'm going to give you five patients for the week, that alright with you?" He nods "Sure Bella, whatever you need." I give him the charts of the patients he's going to be taking care for the next week. I go to take care of my patients.

Finally is lunch time, these babies are always hungry, after I take my lunch out my phone starts to ring I look &amp; see Edward's name flashing

**"Hey there gorgeous! How you feeling?" I hear the smile on his voice.**

**"Hi handsome, I'm OK. Your boys are hungry." I answer him, happy to hear his voice.**

**"Good, they need to be big &amp; strong. Just like their dad." He says laughing.**

**"Yea, I know. Everything good with you?"**

**"Everything's good. CULLEN Auto is really busy today, my dad is busy with paperwork foe the parts &amp; my mom is handling everything else. So I'll be home half an hour later than my usual time but I'll be home to have dinner with you, baby."**

**"Alright, babe. I'll have dinner ready, I gotta go the boys are getting impatient. I love you, I'll see you later."**

**"OK, sweetheart. See you tonight, I love you."**

When I start to eat, I look up &amp; see Jared standing in front of my table. "Can I sit with you?" I'm kinda surprised to see him at my table knowing that there's a table full of girls drooling over him. "Oh umm, sure." I answer him. "Thanks, so Bella tell me about yourself." He asks me while eating his sandwich "There's not much to tell, I moved out here last year, met my fiancee, started working here &amp; now I'm pregnant. See not much to tell. How about you?" I ask him. "Well I moved here from California, I live with my parents right now. So you getting married? I thought you were single, you have no ring on your finger." He says smirking. "Yes, I'm getting married, I'm a nurse that should be enough explanation on why I don't have ring on my finger. Goodbye Jared." I stand up leaving alone on the table.

I didn't want to be rude to him, but I always stay away from any conversations about my personal life. I start to make notes from the patients for the doctors in charge. I only talked to Jared once after lunch he needed some help with one of the patients I had given him. He tried to apologize but I kept walking.

When my work day is done, I head over to my car on the parking lot. When I hear Jared calling my name. "Bella! Wait up!" I turn to look at him leaning against my car with my arms crossed in front of my chest, "What it is Jared?" He looks down at the floor before saying "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to get you mad. I just want to get to know you, I want to be friends with you, Bella." He says to me but I don't feel too comfortable being friends with him. "Look Jared you seem nice &amp; all, but I don't like to talk about my life with people I don't know. You need to know where to stop asking questions, if you get out of line with me, I'll stop being nice. Believe me when I say that won't be pretty." I tell him. He looks at me &amp; nods "OK. Bella. I'll see you tomorrow." He turns &amp; leaves.

I arrive at home just in time to shower, take care of the dogs &amp; start dinner. Later Edward arrives, I tell him about work &amp; about Jared. I know he's not happy about Jared being like my shadow but there's nothing I can do about that.

Over the next few weeks Jared &amp; I work through our patients. He's been throwing hints that he wants to be more than my friend, he tries to flirt with me but I always ignore his bullshit but the dumb ass doesn't get that I'm not interested. I told Edward about this all he says is "His time will come."

On my days off I went to help Esme at CULLEN Auto. Ever since the ice cream parlor &amp; the clubhouse opened things have been looking up financial wise for the club. Edward is looking at SUV's for us for when the time the babies come.

Today I have a few patients that need to take care of before my babies appointment this afternoon. I go to pick up my charts when I hear Edward's voice.

"I'm looking for Bella Swan." Edward asks.

Then I hear Jared's voice "Oh &amp; you are?"

"Edward Cullen, her fiancee."

"Yeah, right. Like Bella would ever be with a guy like you. She never mentioned you before." Jared tells Edward.

I hear Edward laughing "Sure, so anyway where's Bella?" I can tell that he's losing it fast.

"I ain't going to tell you shit. I don't even know if you are telling the truth." Jared says glaring at Edward.

I take a deep a breath &amp; make myself known. I go over to Edward standing between Edward &amp; Jared. I kiss Edward on the lips "Hey, baby." Edward puts his arms around me "Hey, gorgeous." I hear a throat clearing when I look behind me I see Jared's face he looks like someone kicked his puppy "Oh, baby. Have you met Jared?" I ask Edward. He smirks &amp; nods "Jared, you remember I told about my fiancee &amp; the father of my baby? This is him Edward Cullen." I turn &amp; look at Jared who's glaring at Edward. "Yea, I remember I didn't know you were into bikers. I pegged you for going for a different man, but..." Jared says shrugging.

I look at him when I open my mouth to say something to him Edward beats me to the punch, "Talk to her like that ever again &amp; you'll regret it motherfucker." Edward threatens Jared. "Edward let's go, we have an appointment, forget about all this bullshit." I take him by the arm before I go I turn to look at Jared who is looking at me, I say to him "Don't disrespect me ever again." I walk out with Edward for our appointment with Dr. Benjamin. The Dr. tells us that everything is fine with me. We see our babies one looks like is sucking his thumb, he's so cute!

"Alright Bella, I want to see you every two weeks, twins tend to come a little bit early so I want you to take it easy, depending on how I see you in two weeks I'll let you know if you can still work or if you need to take the maternity early. OK?" Dr. Benjamin tells me &amp; I know he's right. "Of course, I'll see you in two weeks." Edward shakes the Dr.'s hand &amp; we leave. "You going home or are you staying?" Edward asks me while rubbing my bump "I'm going to stay, I still have four hrs left of work. I'm going to finish them." I tell him.

He pulls me to him &amp; says "Be careful with your new friend, he wants you. To him it doesn't matter you are carrying my babies. So let him know he needs to stay away from you or I'll let him know. I have a question why did you say you were having one baby?" I look up at my jealous fiancee "He doesn't need to know anything about me, is none of his business to know anything. Just forget about him. I love you." He kisses me once more "I love you too, how about we go out to the movies tonight?" I smile at him &amp; nod "OK sweetheart I'll see you at home. I love you &amp; I love you boys." He kisses me one more time &amp; leaves.

I walk over to the nurses lounge. I see Jared there, he looks up &amp; he gives me a small smile "Hey. Bella. I want to say.." But I cut him off "I have nothing to say to you. You had no right to say those things to me or to my fiancee. We were doing fine Jared we could have been friends, right now I don't wanna see you. I'm going to finish my shift &amp; go home." He nods looking dejected. When I'm done with work I head home to get ready for my date with Edward.

Edward arrives while I'm getting dressed "Baby, you look gorgeous. Let me take a quick shower &amp; we can go." I blow him a kiss. We leave to eat &amp; for the movies. The movie was fun, is nice to get away for awhile. Outside the movie theater I saw Jared with some one the nurses from the hospital. I really wish that he would stay away from me. Then he saw me &amp; started to walk my way I can feel Edward tensing over this, "Hey Bella, fancy meeting you here. You look great." Jared tells me ignoring Edward completely. "You know something fucker, you might want her but she doesn't want you. She is mine! Stay away from my girl or I swear in all that is holy you will regret it." Edward tells towering Jared. "Please, you don't scare me with your threats." Jared scoffs at Edward, big mistake Edward lets go of my hand &amp; grabs Jared by the neck slamming him into a brick wall "Are you scared yet?" Edward asks him in a very deadly voice "Let me tell you something about me Jared" Edward sneers his name "I'm a very dangerous guy by nature but my fiancee means everything to me, stay away from her. Are we clear?" When Jared doesn't answer Edward squeezes his throat "I said are we clear?" Edward asks him through clenched teeth, Jared looks at me &amp; nods. Edward drops him on the floor &amp; we turn around leaving a coughing Jared on the floor. On our way home we get handsy with each other, when we arrive at home Edward bends me over the arm of the couch &amp; fucks me. When we are done head to our bedroom to fuck some more.

_I love Edward Cullen..._

Two days later Jared was trying to apologize after awhile I told him to stop apologizing &amp; I ask him why did he say those things to Edward "Look Bella I'm going to be honest with you, I like you, you are a great girl &amp; I can't help to feel jealous, is true what I said about pegging you for a different kind of girl, you deserve better than a guy that cheats &amp; hits you." I can't believe he said those things to me. "Listen to me Jared, you are so wrong in so many levels. Edward is not like that. You don't know us, you have no idea how are life is." I tell Jared, who's looking at the floor "I'm sorry Bella, I'm so jealous. I want to be with you. I can make you happy, Bella. Think about it." I look at Jared like he has two heads "I don't have to think about it, I know the answer."I start to tell him. He smiles at me, looking hopeful "The answer is no Jared. I'm already happy with Edward." I leave &amp; go to finish my shift.

When I'm at the parking lot I see Jared by my car "What now, Jared? Leave me the fuck alone!" He looks at me &amp; says "I'm going to show you that I can make you happy, I'll even be a father to your baby if you want." He tries to to touch my stomach but back away, "Don't touch me, Jared. I mean it, get away from me. If you don't I'll call Charming P.D." He backs away from me with his hands up. "I won't hurt you, Bella. I swear." He runs away from the parking lot.

I went home &amp; told Edward about what Jared did &amp; said. To say that Edward was pissed was an understatement. After I told him I called my dad &amp; told him what happened he was just as pissed as Edward, he told me that in the morning he will go with me to the hospital to talk to my boss. Edward outstretch his hand signaling to give him the phone. They talked for a few minutes. Then they hang up. Edward turns around &amp; looks at me "I wanna beat the fuck out of Jared, but you need to talk to the hospital. But make no mistake about it he will get what's coming to him."

~~~The next day~~~

When I arrive at the hospital, my dad is standing outside with a folder in his hand. "Hey dad. What's in the folder?" I ask him. "Is his background check, I found some things that are very interesting. I need you to tell you boss everything that happened. Don't leave anything out." I nod &amp; we head over to Senna's office. I knock on the door, when she looks up she smiles at me &amp; motions me to come in but when she sees the Chief of Charming P.D. her smile fades. We go inside her office &amp; I tell her about what has happened with Jared she was very surprised about what I told her, when my dad showed her what he found she freaked out, it wasn't the first time that Jared harassed someone he has done it in three different hospitals. They have settled out of court that's why she couldn't find anything bad on him. When we are done she promises to take care of him. Before my dad leaves he says that he's going to issue a R.O. against Jared. I start my shift relieved that he won't be here again. At lunch time I hear some nurses talking about Jared being fired but no one knows why. The day after that no one has seen or heard of him since he was fired.

When I wake up to get ready for work I felt a little bad. Edward was so worried about me that he wanted me to see the Dr. I know what I have but I want Edward to have a peace of mind. We head over to the hospital Dr. Benjamin says to me that I have the flu "OK, Bella I want you to stay at home resting, eat some soup, drink orange juice. I don't want to give you anything yet, if you want something I can give it to you." I shake my head at him "Nah I'll be OK. I'll just take some Tylenol &amp; rest." After that we leave &amp; head home, Edward helps me change my clothes then he talked me over to the couch "Sweetheart, I need to head to work. But I'm going to call my mom to come take care of you. OK?" Edward says to me while putting a sheet over me. "OK, baby." He gives me kiss on the cheek &amp; leaves the room.

Once I settled on the couch with the dogs beside the doorbell rings, immediately the dogs stand up &amp; they start growling at the door. I get up &amp; walk to see through the peephole who it is, when I look I see Jared. I grab my peeper spay from the side table I open the door &amp; ask "What the fuck are you doing here?! Don't you know you aren't supposed to stay away from me?" He looks shocked from a moment then he says "Come on, Bella. I need to explain what happened. Let me in &amp; we'll talk." When he takes a step the dogs get ready to attack him, he takes me hand but when he does the dogs assassin &amp; killer go straight to him biting his legs, his arms the more he fights the dogs the more vicious they get he lets go of my hand I brace myself on the door then Jared starts screaming.

You can see the blood on the floor, you can see that the dogs aren't letting him go. Jared screams again then Edward runs out of our bedroom "Bella? What the fuck is going..." His question fall from his lips. When I turn to look at him he's in his jeans with his gun on his hand all I say is "Jared" His eyes turn black, his posture tenses. He stands beside me &amp; whistles to the dogs they let Jared go but you can see that they did a lot of damage to him. Edward grabs Jared by the collar of his shirt &amp; says "So you are stupid enough to come to our house &amp; try to touch my fiancee. Don't worry this will be the last thing you do in a long time, because when I'm done with you, you will wish to have never set eyes on Bella Swan." Edward tells him very calmly then he drags Jared to our garage he opens the door pushing Jared in he groans in pain, before Edward goes inside he turn to look at me &amp; says "Baby, go take a nap in our room. I'll be finished as soon as I can. I love you." He tucks a strand of hair behind my ear. I look at his intense green eyes &amp; I see love, lust, longing &amp; anger. The last one not at me. I give him a kiss "I love you too." Edward closes the door the last thing I hear before going to our room is "I told you she was mine, Arvine."

_Oh shit..._

* * *

So... That happened on Friday we will have what happened to Jared. I hope to see you guys on my Facebook page to see the pic teasers.

I'll see you guys Friday, have a wonderful Wednesday.

Love you Lots

~Lola~


	37. Chapter 37

**Hey guys Lola here! Sorry about answering your reviews late, life has been a little busy but here we are! So we are only a few chapter away from the end, that sucks! But I have another story in mind but I'm not sure when I'm posting it but back to this one! I'll see you guys Monday, have a good weekend &amp; be safe!**

**Remember mistakes are mine &amp; mine only**

**Disclaimer: S.M. owns all Twilight character. Kurt Sutter owns SOA contents &amp; plots.**

**see you guys at the end.**

**here we go...**

Chapter 37

Edward POV

This fucker really has a death wish. First he harasses Bella at work, then he tells her that she's better with him, that he will raise our baby. Yeah he has a death wish. The best I did was give my Bella those dogs, they fucked him up so badly that he may need surgery. I was thinking of killing him but if I do Charlie can get in trouble for trying to get me out it but he tried to break into my home, violated he a restraining order so I can beat him up a bit.

"So Jared, you mind telling me why did you come into my house? Aren't you supposed to have a restraining order, you aren't supposed to be withing a 100 feet from Bella. " I tell him while he's laying on the floor trying to get up. "I just wanted to tell her that she didn't have to be scared of me. I just wanted her to realize that I am better for her than you!" He say to from the floor. I shake my head at his nonsense. "She told you that she was happy with me, I get why you are so obsessed with her Bella is a wonderful woman but she's with me. She only wanted to be friends with you, but you didn't want that. You cornered her more than once, you scare her. She ignore you but you kept trying to push her." I tell him.

"If she would've given me a chance, I would've raised that stupid baby of hers. I would've given you that little bastard!" Oh fuck no! He did not just say that about my kids "You just signed your death sentence." I take him by his shirt &amp; I punch him straight in the mouth. He groans in pain. I slam him against the garage wall he yelps again. "You are so lucky right now." I open the door &amp; whistle to the dogs, they come running to me I point them to Jared who is trying to get away from us, "attack" I say the the dogs. They go straight to him while I take my cell phone out to call Charlie.

"Swan." Charlie answers in a gruff.

"Yo Charlie, I found Jared, he tried to get to Bella." I tell him.

"Fucking motherfucker, Give me an hour. I'll be right there. Don't kill him Edward." Charlie says.

"Yea" I tell him hanging up.

When I see that he's had enough of the dogs, I call them again. I get some rope &amp; tie him up on a chair, with the dogs watching my every move. "Stay" I tell the dogs while I go look for Bella. When I find her she's asleep in our room with a book by her side. "Baby wake up a minute." I pass my hand through her hair to wake her up . "I'm up, Edward. What's going on? Did you kill him?" She asks me &amp; I laugh at her comment "Nah, I hit him twice but I sent the dogs for a while again, right now he's strapped to a chair. But I called your dad he's on his way soon so let's go to the living room to wait for him." I help her stand up from the bed. She goes to the bathroom I go the living to wait for her. I take one of the chairs from the table &amp; place it beside the garage door.

I sit on the chair while I wait for Bella she comes in a white sundress that she looks beautiful on her, her breast look so good I can't wait to suck on her nipples while I fuck her fast. I'm so fucking horny right now. "Come here, baby." I pat my lap. She sits straddling my legs, "I love you, Bella. I would never let anyone hurt you or our babies." She kisses me. "I love you too. I know you will always protect us." I kiss her deeply, I grab her hips &amp; I grind her against my dick who's straining the zipper of my jeans "Oh Edward, please baby." She moans. I pull the top of her dress down, as soon as her breasts are out I have my mouth on them. Her hands goes straight to my hair tugging it hard. We dry hump each other until I'm close to cumming in my pants "I want you Edward." She groans in pleasure. I stop sucking &amp; squeezing her breasts. I slap her ass lightly "Stand up, sweetheart." She stands up &amp; I unbutton my jeans pulling them down along with my boxers, I pull Bella closer to I pull down her panties. I rub a finger over her pussy to see if she's ready for me, fuck she's drenched.

I lift her a little guiding her over to my dick, we both moan at the feeling, she starts to bounce my dick I put my hands on her hips when she bounces I meet her bounces. I can feel my orgasm fast approaching "Fuck Bella, yea fuck me baby. Show me you're mine, cause that's what you are, MINE! Fucking mine." She moans at my possessive words "Yes, yes, Edward I'm yours Edward, fuck, make me cum Edward!" She moan loudly. "Shit" I rub her clit fast. "Fuck I'm cumming, baby." She moans again, I feel her pussy sucking me in "Fuck! Bella" I roar her name. I keep rubbing her clit while she rides out the last waves of her orgasm. We try to regulate our breathing. "Where's Jared, Edward?" Bella asks me out of breath. "Umm he's at the other side of the door." I answer her pointing me thumb at the door. Her eyes go wide &amp; a blush color her cheeks "Edward! That was so bad" She says trying to scold me but I can tell she's trying not to laugh. "What he needed to know who you belonged to, me. So now he knows. Come on let's go clean up before your dad gets here." I lift her off of me slowly, we went to the bathroom while we were there, I told her what she needed to say. She agreed with everything. We went to the living room, we sat in the living room while waiting, ten minutes later Charlie arrived with two other cops to talk to Bella about what happened.

When we were done the officer took Jared out of the garage he looked fucked up, the dogs really did a number on him plus his mouth is bloody but he looks like he's been crying he looks at Bella then at the floor, he walks away with his hands behind his back, shoulders slumped. I know he heard us &amp; I don't give a shit.

She's mine...

Days after that Jared was put in Jail, he had some other charges from other shit he did, but at least he was out of Bella's life. The gossip in the hospital ran like wildfire, Bella told me that a few other nurses told her that he made a few other nurses uncomfortable but none of them said anything because they were scared.

Things with the club were going good, I need to talk to Bella about some things that my dad &amp; I talked about. He's thinking of stepping down from President of the club, he says that he's arthritis is getting worse so we are going to have a club meeting but I need to talk to Bella first, she needs to know that things between will not change, I'll just be more involved in the club than before, it'll be me who will be making the decisions of the club. I hope she will be OK with everything.

That night I sat with Bella in bed, rubbing lotion on her bump, she had a few stretch marks but with the lotion they didn't look too dark. "So sweetheart, why don't you tell me what's wrong. You look worried." Bella says to me. I look up to her. "Well OK, so my dad &amp; I were talking, he decided to step down from being the prez. He says it's my time to lead the club, but I want to talk to you about it first even though the club is important to me, the babies &amp; you are more important. I wanna know what you think."

"Are you going to be home less?" She asks. I shake my head in negative. "Are things going to be like now, calm? She asks while playing with my hair. "I'm going to try to get things under control, is not always going to be war or calmness. But I'll try to always keep the peace for our family." I answer her. "If you take the president sear are we in danger, Edward?" She asks me, I know that she's scared of something happening to us. "I'll never put you in danger, there always going to be threats made but I'll try my hardest not to bring it to you, to any of you." I say to her rubbing her belly. "The boys are moving so much tonight." She smiles at me "I want you to be happy Edward, I'll be with you until the end of time. I'll support you in anything you want. But please be careful. I love you &amp; I don't want to lose you." I move up beside her &amp; kiss her "Thank you, Bella. I swear I'll always be careful. I promise. I love you" I tell her. I kiss her then I kiss our boys promising them to always protect them.

~~~ 1 month later- February~~~

Today is February 14, I have some pretty special plans tonight for Bella. Hopefully she will enjoy it. Liam, Eleazar, Garrett &amp; Quill for the run for the guns that were needed in Nevada.

Today we are going to her appointment to how she is she told me her stomach had dropped so she thinks the babies can come in any moment. Her maternity has already begun so she's been taking it easy at home, resting a lot &amp; nesting whatever the hell that is.

We arrive at the hospital, we get called in. Bella sits on the bed while I sit in the chair beside her. The Dr. comes in &amp; checks after exchange pleasantries he checks on Bella. "Well Bella I have to tell you are 5 centimeters dilated, I want you to go home pack the bags for you &amp; the babies. I want you in the hospital today. I may have to do cesarean, so be ready. OK?" She nods.

Holy shit we are having the babies soon!

"Edward are you OK?" Dr. Benjamin asks me. I nod at him. I look at Bella she has a smile on her face "Oh I can't believe this Edward, we'll get to meet our boys. Are you excited?" She asks me squeezing my hand. "Yea, I am. I can't believe it either. So let's go home to pack our bags then we need to head to the hospital, right?" I help her stand "Yes we need to take care of the dogs before we leave, so while I pack you take care of my boys, OK?" I laugh &amp; kiss her. "I guess my Valentine's day plans for tonight are on hold for the time being." I tell her. She bites her lip &amp; says "Maybe, but I'm taking my Vday present for you to the hospital." I nod while we walk to the car. She gave me an idea for today. I guess I can changed them to the hospital.

We get on her car on our way home. We go inside to pack our bags while Bella packs the babies bags &amp; our I go outside to feed the dogs. "Hey baby!" I hear Bella call from the back door I turn to look at her "Yea, sweetheart?" She smiles at the dogs "I'm going to take a quick shower before we leave." I nod "OK, when I'm done with them, I'll take one too. But take too long, we need to leave soon." She blows me a kiss &amp; turns inside. I see the babies bags in the couch &amp; on the floor the car seats for them. I need to put them in the car. Bella doesn't know that I have already seen an SUV for us, so I need to tell her about it hopefully I can get it here before she leaves the hospital with the babies.

Bella walks out of our bedroom freshly shower with a short flower dress, her hair is a braid. "OK so I'm ready. Did you finish with the dogs?". I go over to her "Yea, I'm going to take a quick shower then we'll go, sit your cute little ass on the couch." I go shower &amp; ready to leave. Bella is sitting on the couch watching T.V. "OK, baby let's go meet the boys." I help her off the couch, she takes the babies bag while I take ours. I put them on the trunk in the car &amp; we head to the hospital. I take Bella's hand &amp; kiss it, she looks over to me &amp; smiles.

Time to meet our boys...

* * *

So the next chapter we have babies! I'm so excited for that. So we are very close to the end, like 2 regular chapter &amp; the Epi, so next week we are closing this story.

I'll see you guys on Monday.

Love you Lots.

~Lola~


	38. Chapter 38

**Hey guys Lola here! Thank you so much for the reviews you guys make my day with them. We have the birth of the boys, some good times, no drama &amp; a time jump. **

**Remember mistakes are mine &amp; mine only.**

**Disclaimer: S.M. owns all Twilight character. Kurt Sutter owns SOA plots &amp; contents.**

**See you guys at the end.**

**here we go...**

Chapter 38

Bella POV

Here I am being prepped the anesthesia is already kicking in. I can't wait for the birth of my boys. Edward is changing into some scrubs, when he comes out he looks good! he looks down on me &amp; smirks knowing very well what i am thinking.

OK, Bella here are going to start, you are going to feel a little pull but that's about it, OK are you ready?" Dr. Benjamin asks. I take a deep breath &amp; say "Yes." Edward sits in a stool holding my hand. I look at Edward &amp; squeeze his hand "You OK, baby?" he asks me. "Yea, I'm nervous but at the same time I'm excited, how you feeling?" I ask him. "I'm nervous too. But I can't wait to meet them." He tells me, then I hear a cry "Here he is baby boy #1!" Dr. Benjamin says the nurse shows us one of our babies I start to sob "Shit Bella look at him he looks great. I love you, Bella." Edward tells me I smile "Yea, he is. I love you too, Edward." The nurse takes the baby to get him cleaned up "OK, Bella here comes baby #2." Dr. Benjamin tells me, then we hear another cry, now I can't stop the tears &amp; when I look up I see the tears on Edward's face the nurse shows us our last boy "I fucking love you, Bella. Thank you so much for this wonderful gift." Edward tells me. "You're welcome, baby." I tell him through my sobs.

While the nurses clean up &amp; weight my babies the Dr. stitches me up then I get wheeled to my new room while the boys go to the NICU, just in case. After I'm settled in my room Dr. Benjamin comes in, "OK everything looks good with the babies, I want them to spend a least a few hours getting checked out. The only reason they are there is because they are premature other than that they are healthy. Congratulations Bella, Edward. I'll see you guys later."

The sight of Edward holding the babies will forever be stuck in my mind. I fell in love with him all over again. He looked over to me &amp; winked giving his crooked smiled that made my knees weak.

Raylan Charles Cullen &amp; Edward Carlisle Cullen were born on February 14, 2014. They were the perfect Valentine's Day present we could have ever received.

After spending a few days in the hospital it was time to get out of here. Our family came to see the babies &amp; me. Our parents couldn't stop cooing at the babies, the only ones from the club that came to see us were Emmett &amp; Rose with Rosabella. My mom &amp; Esme wanted to throw a party for the boys but Edward &amp; I said no. They pouted but they left it at that &amp; I was glad because I knew I was going to be sore plus I wanted to spend some down time with my boys before Edward went back to the CULLEN Auto. When Edward goes home to rest he takes care of my dogs, I know Edward is worried about them being jealous but I know they will protect my babies just as much they protect me.

Edward brought our new Volvo SUV already equipped with the babies car seats. The babies were doing great so the Dr. said we could take them home, my mom came to town yesterday she's going to be here a week helping me while Edward is at work the week after that Esme will come to help me, after that I'm on my own.

"OK, let's get these boys home, sweetheart." Edward tells me. He's so freaking happy, you can tell from the smile that has been permanent on his face since the boys were born. Sometimes I catch him looking at me with a look that seems to be awe mixed with love. "Yes, daddy. We can go home." I tell him smiling, he kisses me. He places Edward Jr or EJ as we call him in the car seat he places the car seat in the front seat while he puts Raylan in his car seat first then he helps me stand up slowly, he lifts me up with caution putting me in the middle of the back seat then he places EJ by my side. Edward places the bags in the trunk then is time to head home.

When we arrive we see a Esme's car in our street. "Fuck, I told my mother I didn't want you to have a welcoming home party. I want you to rest." Just when Edward is finishing the sentence our moms come out, before they can get close enough Edward gets out of the car locking the boys &amp; I inside. "What are you doing here?" He asks them, "Well we wanted to have a get together to welcome the boys home." My mom answers, I shake my head honestly I'm tired, sore &amp; I wanna sleep with my boys. "I'm sorry but no Rene, Bella is tired &amp; she needs rest." He says to my mom. I can tell by her face she didn't like that answer, "Edward, she can go &amp; rest while we have the get together." Esme tells Edward. I see Edward taking a deep breath &amp; says "I said no, mom. I'm sorry but no &amp; that's it. Bella &amp; the boys are going to rest, we can have the party before Renee leaves but I need to talk to it with Bella, so if you excuse me, I need to get my family inside so if you made any messes inside clean them up." I hear Edward tells our moms.

My mom looks shocked &amp; pissed. Esme looks pissed but proud at the same time.

When they go inside to clean Edward takes EJ first, "Thank you, sweetheart. Can you put him in our room?" I tell Edward, he leans in kisses me &amp; he takes EJ inside, I start to slide slowly out of the backseat "Bella! Baby you're going to hurt yourself." Edward says to me walking outside "Babe, I'm fine lift me up so I can stand &amp; walk a bit." I tell him. He does as I say then I wait for him to take Raylan out of the car. I start to walk inside slowly, when I come in I hear my mom &amp; Esme talking about the party "Baby, before they leave I want to talk to them, they aren't going to have a party without me knowing who's coming. I don't want strangers with my kids." I say to him. He nods. When we get to our room I see the bassinets already assembled, EJ asleep in one of them, Edward places Raylan in the other one. Edward locks our bedroom door while he helps me take a shower. When we are done I put some loose shorts &amp; a button down pajama shirt. I get situated on the bed. Edward puts some sweats &amp; a wife beater while I unpack our bags. We get a knock on the door, Edward goes over &amp; opens the door.

"Hi, sweetie can we come in?" My mom asks, in a voice that I know too well. She wants to butter me up but this time is not happening, I'm kinda mad that they ignored what we told them. "Yes, come on in." I tell her &amp; I see Esme beside her. When they come in they go straight to the babies "Please don't wake them, they have been asleep since we left the hospital plus their feeding are in about an hour." I tell them. Edward stands up &amp; says "I'm going to go take care of the dogs, I know they missed you." I nod.

"So you mind telling me why did the two of you decided to go behind our backs after we told you no for the party?" I ask them not beating around the bush. My mom exhales in annoyance "Look Bella, we wanted to have a welcome home party for the boys, what's the big deal. I'm leaving in a week, I'm here to help you out. Edward is going back to work soon." I nod "I know you are here for a week mom, I told you, both of you that I didn't want a party. I'm tired, I'm sore &amp; I want to rest. Today is Monday, we can have the party on Friday or Saturday plus I want to know who are you going to invite." Esme jumps in &amp; says "Well other than your family, the club &amp; some club members from other charters." I look at her like she's crazy "No, Esme! No other charter members, only members from Charming. That's it." She raises an eye brow at me "Bella, don't be like that, they are Edward's babies &amp; they deserve the attention." When I'm about to answer, Edward comes in the says "They are our babies, we make the decisions together, we appreciate the help you are going to give us &amp; we also know that you guys want to do this party to show off your grandchildren." He looks at me in confirmation &amp; I nod, "But you cannot make the decisions for us, either you wait until Bella feels better or there is no party." Edward says. My mom looks between Edward &amp; me before nodding, Esme looks at Edward &amp; nods.

Our moms stayed a little more then it was time for them to head back my mom kisses my forehead &amp; says to me "You have a good man by your side, Bella." Esme kisses my cheek "You have balls of steel to go toe to toe with me. I love it. You are what my son needs." Then they both leave.

My mom came to help me, I slept, I tried to spend some time with the dogs, my mom did the laundry while I put the clothes away, but I cooked because my mom is such a bad cook! I had fun with her, I missed a lot but I knew she will try to come to see us more.

~~~A few days later~~~

Today was the day of the welcome home party for the boys. My mom leaves tomorrow so we decided to make BBQ party the only people invited are the club members with the wives/girlfriends. It was a nice party, we all laughed, they drank, Rose &amp; Emmett were happy about being the babies godparents, we didn't have a lot of friends that had babies so Rose &amp; Emmett were the perfect most obvious choice.

After 8:00pm everyone started to leave, I was dead beat on my feet, my mom, Sue &amp; Esme cleaned up while dad, Carlisle, Phil &amp; Edward put the rest of the stuff away. I took a shower while everyone finished the boys were fed, changed &amp; ready to sleep. I sat in my bed when a knock was at my door. "Hey, sweetie. Can I come in?" My asked with her head peaked in. I nodded at her. "I wanted to say to you how proud I am of you, Bella. You went to school, you met Edward, you went through some pretty awful things but you stayed strong. You got pregnant then engaged &amp; now a you are a mother pretty soon you will be a wife. I'm so happy life dealt you a great hand. I'm sorry that I won't be able to help you with the weeding preparations but Phil is going on the road again." I smile at her. "Mom, don't worry about it. As long as you are here for my wedding day I'll be happy that's all that matters to me. The wedding is going to be very low key. So don't worry about anything yet." I say to her, she nods "OK enough with the heavy let's talk wedding!"

After my mom came my dad wanted to see the boys &amp; me. We sat in silence for a few minutes "Bells? You know I love you right?" He asks me, I smile at him "I know, dad." He looks at the boys &amp; says "I remember when you were born, you were this gorgeous baby with big brown eyes, from the first moment I saw you I felt whole. When Edward came to see me that day to ask you out, I never thought he would change, I never thought you would have children with him. I like Edward, he's a good guy. I know he will take care of you, of ALL of you. I'm proud of the woman you have become. Seeing with these boys, reminds me of when you were born. I love you, Bella." My dad tells me, I can't stop the tears from falling. "Oh, daddy I love you too. When I came to live with you I never thought that I would meet someone like Edward, you're right he's a good guy &amp; I love him, but no one would ever change the love that I feel for you. So thank you for taking me in." I tell him. I see the tears on his eyes, he clears his throat &amp; nods. "OK so let me hold these boys."

When our parents left, Edward &amp; I we sat in complete bliss &amp; silence. We look through the mountain of clothes the boys had most of them were bike inspired they were cute!

On May Mother's day was a low affair, just like June for Father's day. We spent them with our family &amp; friends. On Edward's birthday which he, the boys &amp; I went to the meadow, we spent some down time with the boys. I made cake for Edward &amp; we had picnic, it was what Edward wanted, be alone with his family. We decided our wedding date which is August 13, a moth before my birthday.

~~~6 months later- August~~~

Finally my day is over!

I can't believe how long it has been. I'm excited to go home. This tomorrow is our wedding, I can't believe that day has finally come!

Rose helped me a lot with planing the wedding which was going to be very low key, the only thing I did by myself was my wedding dress. I only have one bridesmaid which is Rose, I invited a few friends I had from Forks who went to school with me

I went to the gym a lot to get in shape which was not easy task but I did it. My stomach is almost flat, my ass looks awesome though. I have stretch marks but you can barely see them. I go to the daycare to pick up the boys. After my maternity leave I decided to leave the hospital, I'm now working in a nursing home. The boys are already 6 months old so I went back to work when they were 5 months. I talked about it with Edward &amp; he was on board with whatever I decided. I know it was quick to go back to work but I wanted the boys to be with kids their own age, plus with two babies things were getting expensive around here. Working at the nursing home I only worked 6 hours. Even though I still had some money saved I didn't want to relay on that money alone plus I was getting bored all day here with the kids. Some days I saw Rose &amp; Rosabella but it wasn't enough, so I talked to Edward about work &amp; he agreed with me.

It was better this way because I wanted to be more at home with the boys. Last month Esme got pissed at me when I told her that the boys would be going to daycare. I told her that for our 3 day honeymoon she could take care of the kids but that didn't stop her for being angry at me then at Edward when he agreed with me.

_Flashback_

_I was sitting with Esme &amp; Rose drinking coffee in the clubhouse. When the topic of my job came out._

_"So Bella, Edward told me you're going back to work? But not at the hospital." Esme asks me._

_I nod looking over at my boys who are laying in their playpen. Raylan has my hair color &amp; green eyes like his dad. EJ has Edward's hair color &amp; his eyes are green they look exactly like his dad. Which is kinda freaky when I look at them. Oh to make matters worse they have the same crooked smile..._

_"Yes, I have some money saved up but I'm going to start working in a nursing home soon. Is only going to be for 6 hours so I'll be home earlier than when I was at the hospital." I answer her._

_"Good, so when do you want me to take care of the babies?" She asked me. _

_I was confused.. "Esme what are you talking about?"_

_"Well since you're going to be working, the babies need to stay with someone, who better than grandma?" _

_"I'm sorry Esme but the boys are going to be in daycare. They need to be with babies just like them." I told her. The look on her face told me that she wasn't expecting that answer._

_"Bella the babies need to be with their family. I will take care of them &amp; that's it. Those babies are my grandchildren." She says to me._

_"I get what you are saying Esme, but the decision has been made, they are going to daycare. Next month when Edward &amp; I go to our honeymoon you can take care of them but when I start going back to work they will be in daycare." I told her._

_In that moment Edward walked over to us with Carlisle, Edward was still VP. He wanted to become Prez after we got married._

_"Hey, what's going on?" Carlisle asked. Rose stood up with an excuse me &amp; went to find Emmett. "Our soon to be daughter in law wants our grandchildren in daycare &amp; I said no." She answered Carlisle. Edward looked over to me &amp; nods. Then he turns to her "Mom, Bella &amp; I talked about this already. Raylan &amp; EJ are going to daycare. We are their parents, we appreciate you wanting to help but no. You can take care of them when we leave for our honeymoon." When Esme tried to argue again Carlisle stopped her "Esme, stop it! They are their children. You can't make decisions for them. So leave them be, I mean it. Is not like she's taking them away from us, she's their mother she knows what's best for her children." When he was done Esme was glaring my way. _

_I shake my head. "Edward, I'm going home. I'll see you later." I told him, he helped with the boys &amp; said "Don't worry about my mom, she will get used to it. She can throw a fit all she wants but the boys are going into daycare. I'll see you at home, sweetheart." I bit my lip &amp; said to him. "I'll be ready I have a surprise for you tonight." _

_When I went for my check up, I decided on the shot for birth control. I love my babies bur right now I want to take everything slowly, Edward &amp; I were fine with only two babies for the time being, maybe in two years we can try again for another baby._

_That night when Edward came home, we took care of the babies, then it was a night of love &amp; fucking that neither of us would forget._

_The days that followed Esme didn't take to me but after a while of not seeing her grandchildren she might not be on board with our decision but she has to live with it._

_End of flashback_

I arrive at the daycare to pick my boys, I also remind the staff that the boys aren't coming on Monday &amp; Tuesday. We arrive at home, I take the boys inside. The dogs go crazy when they see Raylan &amp; EJ. The dogs love the babies, they are very protective &amp; now they sleep outside the boys rooms. Assassin takes care of Raylan while killer takes care of EJ.

I do the house chores while the boys nap, I need to pack for our trip &amp; for the boys also. I start on dinner for us. When the boys wake up, I sit to play with them on the floor.

Then Edward arrives, I get ignored because when they see Edward they start to squeal "Hey, gorgeous, how are my boys doing?" Edward sits on the floor with us when he tickles them they squeal louder.

I love my boys...

"How was you day, beautiful?" He asks me. "It was good, baby. How was yours? Did you get everything done?" I ask him. "Yep, all we need is to get married &amp; go to our honeymoon." He says smirking. "Can you sit with the boys I need to check on dinner." I stand up, he nods when I'm about to leave he takes a hold of my wrist &amp; pulls me down to him "Where's my kiss?" He whispers. We kiss for a moment before we hear a low cry, we break off when we look we see Raylan pouting a little. "I think he's hungry, let me check on dinner &amp; I will bring the boys food. Be right back." When I stand up I turn around, look over at Edward who's taking his cut, shirts, shoes &amp; socks.

"Edward." He looks up. "I love you." I say to him. He smiles at me "I love you too, Bella."

I go to check on dinner, when I know is done. I call my boys. "Dinner's ready!" Edward come in with the boys, we put them on their high chairs. We eat with the boys...

I can't wait till tomorrow... I'm finally marrying the love of my life.

* * *

A lot has happened in this chapter &amp; we are having a wedding! We have one more chapter that will be posted on Wednesday. Then on Friday we have the Epilogue.

I'll see you guys on Wednesday!

Love you Lots

~Lola~


	39. Chapter 39

**Hey guys Lola here! I want to thank all of you for your reviews as I said before you guys are rock! I can't believe this is the last chapter of this story on Friday the epi will be posted. **

**Remember mistakes are mine &amp; mine only.**

**Disclaimer: S.M. owns all twilight characters. Kurt Sutter owns SOA plots &amp; contents.**

**See you guys at end.**

**here we go...**

Chapter 39

Edward POV

Finally they day that I have been waiting for since I asked Bella to marry me... Our wedding day.

I still can't believe that I am a father, a future husband &amp; after today the President of my club. My dad &amp; I we talked about for awhile before we decided to take the vote with the club. I know where the club is going is the right direction for us. My family is good, my club is good there's nothing else I want, well maybe a little girl that looked like Bella. That would have to wait a few more years.

Right now we are at the Wahewa Reservation for our wedding. The whole club is here, a few of our charters are here, the Irish came too &amp; the Coyotes are here as a sign of peace. Bella's friends came Angela &amp; Jessica with their boyfriends. Her mom is also here with Phil, Sue is here as Charlie's date. Mom &amp; dad are sitting with the boys in their lap, I know mom's still a little pissed at Bella for putting the babies in day care but my mom has too much on her plate I don't want to add more for her. But she's having them for a few days until Bella &amp; I come back from Seattle.

I look over to my boys who are in their grandma's lap, Raylan is with Renee &amp; EJ is with my mom. They look so fucking cute dressed in little white button downs &amp; black slacks with black shoes. I wait for my bride to come out anxiously, Em is my only groomsman he has been my best friend since we were kids, he claps on the back grinning at me, then the music starts I see Rosalie coming out, she's the only bridesmaid Bella have. She smiled at me, then the wedding march started. Everyone stood up, I took a deep breath then suddenly there she was, my beautiful Bella is a long black &amp; white wedding dress looking as gorgeous as ever. Her hair was in waves over her shoulders but what stood out the most was her smile &amp; her eyes, from where I was standing I could tell that they held love, her smile was big, beautiful &amp; just for me. The breath I was holding came out slowly. I smiled at her she blushed &amp; bit her lip

Charlie gives me her hand &amp; said "Take care of her, Edward." I nod once at him "I will, Charlie." the ceremony starts. Bella went first &amp; said her vows,

"I promise to always be faithful" He voice cracks she takes a deep breath &amp; says:

"I promise to be your lover, companion and friend,  
Your partner in parenthood,  
Your ally in conflict,  
Your greatest fan and your toughest adversary.  
Your comrade in adventure,  
Your student and your teacher,  
Your consolation in disappointment,  
Your accomplice in mischief.  
This is my sacred vow to you, my equal in all things. All things."

"I do." She says smiling at me.

She has tears running down her beautiful face when she's done, she places my wedding band in my ring finger, I can feel the tears in my eyes waiting to come out, then is my turn to tell her my vows:

"You are my lover and my teacher,  
You are my model and my accomplice,  
And you are my true counterpart.  
I will love you, hold you and honor you,  
I will respect you, encourage you and cherish you,  
In health and sickness,  
Through sorrow and success,  
For all the days of my life."

"I do" I say to her.

She starts to cry again but I can tell they are happy tears, then Em asks "What else Edward?" I roll my eyes at him &amp; say the other vows:

"&amp; to treat you as good as my leather &amp;  
ride you as much as my Harley."

Everyone else says with me. Bella starts laughing while she wipes her tears form her face. I place her wedding band on her ring finger underneath her engagement ring. Our wedding bands are black &amp; white diamonds around the rings. When we saw those rings we knew those were the ones for us.

"I love you, Bella." I told her giving her a kiss. "I love you, Edward."

The party was in full force when we arrived, we mingled, we danced with our friends &amp; parents. I saw my mom talking to Bella hopefully everything between them was resolved I know my mom &amp; Bella loved each other a lot. We took pictures with everyone. Bella danced with the boys who were happy dancing with their mother.

Bella went to change so we could leave for our honeymoon. Em &amp; Rose were driving us to the airport our flight was leaving in three hours. Our parents paid for our hotel in Seattle which was fine by us. We were staying at the Roosevelt Hotel. We said goodbye to our friends &amp; family. Leaving our boys was hard but we would be back soon. Em was going to feed Bella's dogs &amp; keep a lookout for the house.

"Ready to go, Mrs. Cullen?" I asked my wife. Fuck I love the sound of that.

"I'm always ready for you, Mr. Cullen." She answered with a coy smile.

God I love her...

"Thanks for taking care of my dogs &amp; the house, Emmett." Bella tells Em. He shrugs "You guys are part of our family, it's the least we can do." He tells her. She hugs him, while I give Rose a goodbye hug. Then Rose goes over to Bella they talk quietly for a few minutes then they giggle. Em &amp; I look at each other we shake our heads at them.

Bella &amp; I arrive at Seattle we take a cab to the hotel. We check in &amp; we head to our room. I put our bags on the floor. I go to the side table in our room that has champagne. While Bella looks around the room, I fill two glasses. I give on to Bella "Cheers Mrs. Cullen" we clink our glasses together "Cheers, Mr. Cullen." We drink then Bella says "Get comfortable husband of mine, I'll be right back." She takes her bag with her to the bathroom. I strip out of my clothes only staying in my white boxer briefs, I sit on the bed waiting for my bride to come out. I check my cell to see if they are any messages then the bathroom door opens.

"Fuck" I whisper my wife is in a white lace baby doll it has a white bow underneath her breasts &amp; she has matching panties.

"You like?" She asks me. I shake my head at her "I don't like, I love. Come here."

She stands between my legs while my hands roam her legs, "Fucking hell Bella, I want to make love to you all night. You look so sexy." She moans my name, her hands go to my hair I pick her up &amp; I sit her straddling my lap. She kisses my neck, while my hands go to her breast I massage them &amp; pinch her nipples through the lace. "Oh, shit baby. Please" She groans. She bites my ear gently, I pull her down to me so she can feel how hard I am for her. I pull the sleeves of her nightie I immediately suck on her nipples she throws her back &amp; moans, she grinds her pussy into my very hard dick, she stands up her nightie falls tot he floor. My hands go to her panties I pull them down her legs. She pulls me up, then she takes my boxers &amp; she pulls them down then she strokes my dick "Fuck!" I moan loudly, she starts to suck my dick slowly, she traces the vein under my dick with her tongue. I place my hands on her hair, I bob her head at the pace I want it. She hollows her cheeks while I fuck her mouth, she plays with my balls while I slow down her head "Enough" I tell her.

I pick her from the floor, I kiss her tasting myself in her mouth. I place her gently on the bed I open her legs, going straight to eat her pussy "Mmmmm" I moan while I eat her pussy. "Edward" she groans when I look up she's playing with her nipples. I slide my tongue up &amp; down her slit, with my fingers I open up her folds with my tongue I fuck her pussy "Oh shit!" she moans. Her hands go to my hair, she grinds her pussy in my face with my index &amp; middle finger I rub her clit fast "Cum on my fucking tongue Bella." I keep rubbing until she cums all over my tongue. I lap all of she gives me. I kiss her clit gently.

I line myself at her entrance, I rub the tip of my dick on her clit getting it wet. I look into her eyes "Bella, look at me." I tell her, she looks up at me &amp; I see clear in her eyes the love she has for me &amp; the lust she feels for me. I know that she can see in my eyes the same. "I love you, Edward. Make love to me." She says to me. "I love you too." I slide all the way we both moan at the feeling of being together. I started to thrust slowly, she meets every thrust. I sucked on her nipples, she hiked her leg over my hip. "Oh, shit right there, baby." She says "Here? you want here?" I grunted while I kept thrusting where she wanted me.

I kept my pace slow until I couldn't hold it anymore, "Bella, baby." I moaned her name "Please Edward." Her hands went to my ass pulling me closer to her. With every thrust I grind my pubic bone in her clit, I sat back on my hunches, I placed her legs on the crook of my elbows, I started to thrust faster, her fingers went to her clit while her other hand pinched her nipples, I moaned at the sight of my wife pleasuring herself. "Shit, Edward I'm so close." She moaned "Fuck Bella rub that clit faster, baby." I kept thrusting faster I feel my orgasm coming "Edward, I'm cumming baby" She moans, I thrust two more times then I still pouring everything I have "Bella" I moaned her name loudly.

I collapse on top of her, my head is on her chest while I try keep my breathing under control. Her hands are brushing my hair. "That was amazing, love. I love you so much Bella." I say to her, looking up at her. "I love you too, Edward. That was so good." She tells me giggling, I pull of her slowly.

We head to the bathroom to clean up, then we head to bed.

The rest of our honeymoon was great, we went sightseeing during the day, at nigh we went to a club &amp; on our last day we spend it in our hotel room, making love.

Bella's laying in my chest running her fingers through my chest hair, while I rub her naked back suddenly she says to "No one's ever loved anyone as much as I love you." Bella says to me.

I look down at her holding her closer to me while I say to her "There's one exception." I tell her kissing her forehead.

Jasper picks us up when we arrive at Charming, Bella had to go to work the next day &amp; I needed to start my new reign as club prez. We go to my parents house to see the babies, Bella goes straight to the babies giving them kisses all over their little faces, they start to giggle at her mother's craziness. Charlie's also here to see Bella. I kiss my boys, telling them that I love them &amp; how much I have missed them.

I look around &amp; see my family, my mom is feeding Raylan, my dad &amp; Charlie are on the floor playing with EJ. I feel Bella's arms hugging me from behind "You OK?" I nod at her I pull her in my front I take her face in my hands &amp; I tell her "I love you &amp; I want to thank you for this extraordinary life." She smiles at me she stands on her toes "I love you."

As of today I am Edward Cullen, prez of Sons of Cullen, friend, son, father &amp; husband.

I wouldn't change a fucking thing about it.

* * *

So the epilogue is next. It will posted on Friday. Thank you so much for your kind word &amp; awesome reviews!

See you on Friday!

Lots of Love

~Lola~


	40. Chapter 40

**Hey guys Lola here! Before we get into the story I want to thank all of you for making this journey awesome. You guys have no idea what it means to me that you were all supporting me in this story. Thank you all for your kind words. So here is the Epi short &amp; sweet.**

**Remember mistakes are mine &amp; mine only.**

**Disclaimer: S.M. owns all Twilight characters. Kurt Sutter owns SOA plots &amp; contents.**

**See you guys at the end.**

**here we go...**

Epilogue

Chapter 40

Bella POV

I hear rustling from my 2 year old daughter Elsa from the baby monitor, she looks exactly like me with brown hair, brown eyes, cute button nose the only thing she got from her father was his crooked smile just like her brothers. Unlike her brothers she was planned, Edward &amp; I talk about having another baby before the boys turned 5, we didn't want it to be a huge age gap so before the twins were 3 we started to try, five months later I found out I was pregnant. Elsa Rose Cullen was born July 17, 2017. When her father saw her for the first time it was over, she had him wrapped around her little fingers. The boys were so excited to have a little sister, Rosabella is only a few months older than them so they now what to expect with a girl as their sister. Today is my boys birthday, Raylan &amp; EJ are turning 5 already I can't believe how big they are already.

Carlisle's arthritis had gotten worst now he's at home with Esme which she loves, he still a part of the club but he's no longer a mechanic for CULLEN Auto. Esme has a little flower shop which I help her with sometimes. Rosalie still works at the ice cream shop, thankfully it has done great. Emmett &amp; Rosalie had a another child a girl named Gisele who has her father's black hair &amp; her mother's violet eyes, she's just as gorgeous as her sister Rosabella who's still looks like her mother.

_Poor Emmett... _

Jasper &amp; Alice got married, she stopped doing porn altogether when the club did the backing &amp; they own half of the porn a company that now Alice's the director of the movies. Alice &amp; I have become acquaintances, we see each other in club parties &amp; get togethers but we are not exactly friends. Rosalie is still my best friend, whenever I need to vent about Edward or the club I immediately call her she brings the wine &amp; her kids. My mom &amp; Phil decided to move to Florida, Phil got a job as a coach while my mom works as kindergarten teacher. My dad &amp; Sue are still living together, he's taking it a little more easy, last year he got shot outside of Charming, but thankfully he pulled through.

Edward is still the prez of the club, things are going great on that part. The club had a war with the Aryans thankfully things had settle down on that front. Our relationship has gotten stronger over the years, we have our issues like any other couple but we always overcome them. Before Elsa was born I decided to stopped working at the nursing home. I wanted to be at home with the kids, some days I would help Esme in her flower shop &amp; another days I go to the ice cream parlor to help Rosalie.

Right now I'm laying in bed while my husband pinches my nipples &amp; kisses me behind the ear"Mmmm, I guess is time to wake up beautiful." My husband whispers in my ear. I sigh softly "Yes, it's time to wake up because in a few minutes your sons are going to be knocking, so stop grinding your dick on my ass." He moans in response "Please baby" I reach &amp; stroke a few times he puts his finger inside me getting me ready for him. He kisses me before smacking me lightly on my ass "Get on all fours" I do as am told, he grabs my hips. He rubs the head of his dick on my clit, I moan at the feeling "Baby, please." Then he's inside me "Fucking hell!" He groans. He starts to pound his dick into me hard &amp; fast, he runs his hands from my ass to my neck, he moves my hair to the side &amp; he whispers in my ear "Yea, you want it fast baby? I love your pussy is so fucking tight &amp; warm. You were made for my dick, baby." I moan at his dirty talk. He kisses my cheek before fucking me harder, I lower myself on the bed so that my ass is up in the air, the change of the position feels so fucking good. I hear him grunt "Fuck!" He snakes his hand to my pussy, he starts to rub my clit fast with the other one he's pinching my nipples. I can feel myself tighten at the feeling "Edward, baby I'm so close." "Fuck, fuck, fuck yes." He groans, he rubs my clit faster "Fuck Edward, I'm cumming." I moan loudly against the bed, my hands clench the sheets. He thrusts two more times until he stills &amp; moans a low "fuck" he keeps thrusting slowly prolonging the feeling of my orgasm.

"Fucking hell woman, you'll be the death of me. I love you. Happy Valentine's Day, beautiful." He says kissing my spine. I laugh weakly "Happy Valentine's Day to you too. I love you too." He pulls out slowly. He helps me to lie on my back again. "I'm going to shower so I can take care of the kids when I get out." He kisses once before heading to the bathroom. I get up from the bed &amp; I put my robe I straighten the bed. I open the door to check on the kids before I go to shower. Raylan &amp; EJ are watching T.V. in the living room "Morning my boys, did you guys brush your teethes?" I ask them they shake their head at a negative. "Well go brush your teethes, right now." I tell them while the groan "You heard your mother." Edward tells them walking into the living room. "Go shower beautiful, I'll take it from here." He says to me.

When I'm done with the shower I go to the kitchen &amp; I see my boys, my husband &amp; daughter sitting on the dinning room table eating breakfast. I see my dogs running outside enjoying the backyard before I start to decorate.

I sit beside Edward my husband whom I never thought I could love more. I look around the table, I see my boys who look like their father eating cereal. I look over at my daughter who is sitting on her high chair her brown curls around her chubby face, also eating cereal with her little hands &amp; then I look at my husband who's cutting a banana for our kids.

He looks over to me &amp; asks "You OK baby?" I smile at him "Yes, just looking at my family." He leans in kisses me sweetly on the lips. I look around the table again basking the feeling of love that I have for them.

I love them more than my own life...

* * *

Well this is the end of our journey, I'm sad to end this story, I hope you enjoyed it as much as I did writing it. I'm thinking of another plot to write about but I'm not sure when I'll start to post it, I wanna have at least more than 5 chapters written so I hope you guys follow me here &amp; on my Facebook page. I wanna thank you guys again for every message, every review you guys wrote, they meant a lot to me.

Hope to see you guys soon!

Lots of Love

~Lola~


End file.
